Deserving
by Kaylorin
Summary: *COMPLETE!!* Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.
1. A New Beginning

*****Spell  
  
A/N : I warn all..I don't know if this will be a long or short fic, as in how many chapters. I have read so many "Spike is back from Africa" stories my head is beginning to spin. Going with the idea that I wanted a BB the entire Scoobie gang could rally around S7, this is what I came up with. I am using a few spoilers in this, but nothing that will work out the way ME has it planned, so I don't think you could actually get spoiled by reading this. You'll also note I decided to go my own way with the last scene of Grave. I extended it to fit my evil plan. This was inspired by several posts made at BC&S. So thanks to all of you amazingly smart people.  
  
****In effect, I have come to one very obvious conclusion. I need a beta reader. I am awfulwhen it comes to spelling and proper language skills. I'm just so out of practice. Another problem is, I'm impatient. If anyone who has wonderful editing skills would like to be my beta reader, I would really appreciate it. I'm hoping for someone who could do it around 3-4 pm Eastern. I believe that translates to about 9-10 in the UK. Thanks.  
  
Oh and look, an official description..hehe  
  
************* ************************ ***************  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: morgain and LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A New Beginning  
  
He writhed in pain as the hand was pulled from his chest. His eyes and mouth remained open and the light of his soul poured through every pore of his body. Faces from his past flashed before him. Mothers, fathers, children, so many faces he could barely pick one from the others. He felt the fear, and pain of each as their screams echoed in his head.  
  
The Vampire cried out to them, but no sound escaped his gaping mouth.Then, all at once, it stopped.  
  
Slowly he tumbled to the ground, and pulled himself into a fetal position laying on the cool sand of the cave. Tears flowed from his eyes as "William" came to terms with the pain and suffering his hands had caused. In his mind's eye, blood was covering his hands, his face his chest. It drowned him in it's slick crimson warmth.  
  
Before he had time to contemplate everything he was feeling, another pain filled him. He could sense the movement under his skin, then the tearing as the beetles crawled out of him.  
  
There numbers grew as they left his body. They appeared from his scalp, nose, palms, feet and abdomen. He screamed as his insides were twisted until the last beetle crept from his neck. He watched it crawl away, and burrow into the sand.  
  
Spike was exhausted. His body had given out completely. Unable to move, or feel a deep desire to with the rising sun just outside the cave, he fell asleep.  
  
The demon hidden in the recesses of the cave casually looked over Spike's still form. "And, your life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 Days later Sunnydale California  
  
Dawn sat with Buffy on the couch. They had basically cried for the last 72 hours, and were finally taking a break.  
  
In that time they had buried one friend, and watched two more fly to England. The sisters had found solace in each other. Trying to understand why it had all happened.  
  
Xander sat across from them drinking a tea Anya had suggested to calm him.  
  
The demon had not quite forgiven him, but she had at least been civil after everything that had happened. She had nowhere to go, now that the shop was destroyed. She had already begun to go over the damage and get the insurance company started on a damage claim, but it would be awhile before she had gainful employment again.  
  
So there the four sat. Wondering where to go, what to do...anything.  
  
The drone of the afternoon news played. Nothing interesting had happened since Willow's outburst. Apparently, the world almost coming to an end was no secret to the demon residents of Sunnydale. None seemed to want to rock the boat while it was still afloat. For now anyway.  
  
Buffy looked over the remaining members of The Scoobies, and sighed at it's dwindled numbers. "Comon' Buffy.'' A voice sounding suspiciously like the cocky peroxide blonde's, echoed in her head. ''Get up an' do somethin'''  
  
Again she sighed, not moving.  
  
That voice was not one that she wanted to hear. Giles had only just completed the spell that uninvited The Vampire. And on Dawn's insistence.  
  
The Slayer couldn't believe how persistent Dawn was on this. The younger Summers was in no way afraid of Spike when it came to herself, but once Xander let the bathroom incident slip, she suddenly went into "protective sister" mode.  
  
The silence was almost irritating to Anya. people should be talking. ''Aren't we supposed to be telling each other how much we miss Tara, or Willow, or Giles." 'Even Spike.' She thought to herself.  
  
Dawn looked at Xander. 'He really stopped the end of the world.' She grinned, probably the first grin she'd had since she found Tara's body.  
  
No one noticed the car pull up outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The two plain clothed detectives walked up the door.  
  
"Look, Brad. I've only been here for a year, I know, but it's been an interesting year." The well built brunette said as he raised his hand to knock.  
  
The older, rounder detective pushed his glasses up on his nose with the hand holding an oversized yellow manila envelope. "Jason, the Chief already knew about the girl. You think we're blind?"  
  
Jason stared at the aging man. "You told me yourself no one believed in any of this stuff until the Mayor himself turned into a, what was it you said? Oh yea, a "giant man eating snake demon".  
  
"Well, I hope she goes for the idea. No special treatment. I don't care what they say she is." Officer Bradley Griggs replied.  
  
Jason Roe finally knocked lightly on the front door.  
  
A few moments later a young teen answered the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Who is it Dawn?" Another female's voice asked.  
  
Dawn looked over the men in suits. "The police."  
  
The two men looked at each other. They had not shown their badges, and yet this girl saw through them in a second.  
  
A moment later, the young blonde woman they had come to see came to the door. The brunette stayed, standing just behind Buffy. "Look. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you where the woman with the black hair is. The last time I saw her was before she left my friend's shop."  
  
"Yes." The older nam pulled out a small pad of paper and flipped through it. "The Magic Box was one of the places she vandalized."  
  
Buffy just nodded.  
  
"Miss Summer, we know that you have been more than helpful with those events." The younger added.  
  
Buffy was stunned. They had almost thanked her. Maybe getting the city to pay her wasn't as much of a 'way out there' idea as she thought.  
  
"It's why we're here." The older continued. "The records in our files, well the ones we can see anyway, are filled with strange occurrences that you seem to be a part of, but ultimately are absolved of." He took some pictures from the manila envelope he was carrying. "But it's what the video camera's caught that have brought us to you."  
  
Buffy took the pictures she was handed. In them were video shots from a security camera. In one she was bending back the bars of a prison cell. In another she was running through the halls. This picture was slightly blurred due to her preternatural speed. In another she was leaping up the steps 5 at a time.  
  
"Well." Buffy began, not sure how to explain. "I know you aren't here to arrest me. I already told you I had to free them."  
  
The older man cleared his throat.  
  
Jason looked over at him, then to Buffy. "What my partner means is, although we in no way condone freeing them, we can take into account that you were indeed trying to save them, and in a town like Sunnydale, everyone could use a little saving now and then."  
  
They were being too nice. Dawn knew that. She wondered why.  
  
Buffy was of the same mind. These guys were practically thanking her for tearing up their jail. The fact that for once, someone had noticed the town being threatened, was the bigger of the shocks. "So guys. If your not here to arrest me, and I've been more than helpful, why are you here?" She handed back the photos.  
  
"Well, you see Miss Summers." Jason began explaining. "We would like you to consider, possibly, joining The Sunnydale P.D."  
  
Flashes of High School career day rushed through her mind. "Hu?" She shook her head, then a giggle escaped her as she turned and walked back into the living room.  
  
Dawn stood there holding the door. "I guess that's a 'no' guys." And she smiled as she let the door shut.  
  
The two men were left standing on the front stoop. With little more to do or say, they turned and headed back to the sedan. The older man hefted himself into the driver's seat. "That went about as well as I expected."  
  
Jason looked back at the house. "I don't know. I have a feeling about her." He looked back at his partner. "She may consider it."  
  
"You just like blondes."  
  
Jason laughed. "That I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
England  
  
Giles spoke in a whisper to the woman draped in maroon cloths. "Will she recover?"  
  
The raspy voice of the old bent woman came through her veil. "If her heart is good, she will, but the process is tedious, and difficult for the both her and the sisters."  
  
"How long?"  
  
The old woman looked back at the redhead. Willow was floating nearly 3 feet off the ground and encircled by chanting women in the candle lit basement of the home the coven shared. "All I can tell you, is it will take time. Maybe months."  
  
Giles rubbed his brow wishing there was more he could do. The coven that had warned him of The Dark force in Sunnydale had reluctantly agreed to try to draw the dark energy from Willow. He looked at the fragile shell of the young girl he remembered. "Do what you can."  
  
The old woman nodded before returning to the chanting circle surrounding the form levitating in the center.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well, that's it. Chapter one of another fic. I know I had some requests for an Akoshta sequel...again, but the story was getting to old for me. When the author looses interest it's just no good. I may come back to that as another project later, but now I feel like throwing my 2 cents into the season 7 spec ring. Please R&R and let me know how ya feel. 


	2. A Time To Change

*****Spell Checked  
  
Well, here you go. Chapter 2. I hope I pull this off. As you'll see, I'm getting allot of stuff out of the way. Most of the stories I have read spend the entire story on Spike coming back from Africa..seeing Buffy by chapter 20, and 21 is the end. Well, I really want a season 7 arc, or at least more of a story. So here I go. Just so you know, in no way am I putting down the other season 7 fics. I love reading them, I just wanted mine to be a little different. So here I go...  
  
****************** ******************* ******************  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A Time to Change  
  
The fog of deep sleep slowly dissipated and the damp air of the hollow cave permeated his nostrils. When he tried to pry open his eyes, grit met his watery orbs. his half open mouth was filled with sand, and his body was covered lightly with the sediment of the African desert.  
  
Spike rolled over and tried once again to look about the last place he remembered being. When he realized that it was him, and not a souled Vampire looking about the darkness, he panicked.  
  
He remembered the tests. He remembered the pain and the killing. The demon's burning hand and the beetles eating away at his insides. Yet here he stood, living and breathing.  
  
He sighed, and coughed up the sand he had yet to spit out.Nearly choking he doubled over. Once his breaths came easier he stopped, and twisted his face into an intensely confused smirk.  
  
He tried. He held his breath. Each moment passed with the slowness of a snail creeping up a wall. He felt his face become hot as his lugs burned.  
  
Spike's cheeks puffed out as his lips clamped shut. His eyes bulged as his lungs burned from the lack of needed oxygen.  
  
Without warning Spike collapsed and gave up, pulling the life sustaining air into his body.  
  
When the ache in his chest lessened he pushed himself bach up off the ground "You said soul!!" He paced through the empty cave. "Said nothing about breathing an'" Spike suddenly noticed the thumping coming from the same area that had burned from needing respiration. "A bleedin' beating heart!!" He turned screaming at the walls.  
  
He ran around in circles looking for the demonic figure who had promised to give him what he'd earned. What Buffy needed. Then, all at once it hit him.  
  
No matter what he did, no matter how much he changed, he was still a Vampire. Or at least he had been. Regardless of how much The Slayer wanted a normal life, she would never have one. But she was human. For Spike to be what she deserved, he would have to be...  
  
"Mortal." The whisper barely escaped his lips. Spike stood there trying to understand nothing and everything. Too many possibilities ran through his head.  
  
He stood up straight. "Not gonna figure anythin' out standin' about in here." He walked around slowly trying to find the clothing he had discarded once his trials had begun. The cave was too dark for him to find anything.  
  
On instinct, he brought forth the demon. He looked around again, but it was just as dark as it had been.  
  
He chuckled at himself, then tried once more to bring forth the demon, but again no changes occurred. He ran his hand across his forehead just to be sure while his tongue ran over blunt teeth.  
  
A strange yet somehow fitting saying ran through his mind. "No Angel."  
  
Walking slowly around the cave, he came across two socks, one boot, and his shirt. One boot to go, and he would be out and into...he wondered what he would be into once he left the confines of the cave.  
  
Exactly what had happened? Why couldn't he call on the demon? Where is that damn boot! What would Buffy say? What would the Niblet say? For that matter, someone should really call Rupert about this.  
  
"Where is that bloody boot?!" He asked angrily just before tripping on said foot-ware.  
  
"Oomph." He fell and was once again face down on the sand. Again the sand filled his mouth, but he remembered his problems from just moments before, and spit it out before taking in any air.  
  
"What a strange sensation." He thought to himself. "To feel your heart beat, and to breath."  
  
He couldn't really feel or hear the blood running through his veins, but the life he had was no less unusual, or uncomfortable. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he remembered a time when this was normal, but it had been a long time.  
  
He quickly dressed and walked to the mouth of the cave. The daylight was radiant and until over the African landscape outside.  
  
He pondered the light, and wondered just how mortal he was.  
  
With slow steps, he tried his best to sneak up on the sunshine outside, hoping he would be able to fool it as he had once just a few years before. He watched the safe shadow become smaller before him with each step until he was at the line separating darkness and light. With a final thought, he tore off the shirt, then closed his eyes. "Either I'm alive...or I'm dust."  
  
He took the final step into the light, and waited. First he noted the warmth, and the sheer pleasure from the sun's warm rays. Then the brightness behind the lids of his closed eyes. He saw a cross between red and orange on the back of his lids.  
  
He smelled the smoke from fires that burned with meat hanging off of spits. The sizzling meat made his mouth water. He could smell the lack of moisture in the air. At first he thought his demon had not completely hidden itself, but then he noted the normalness in that smell, with a dry desert surrounding him.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, he realized that all eyes were on him. The man who had told him he needed permission to enter was at the head of all of them.  
  
Spike eyed the man staring at him smiling. "What?" The blonde asked in the man in his native tongue.  
  
"You have survived." The man stated. "I did not think I would be the one who would be witness, but I am honored." The man tipped his head slightly to Spike. "I am Jumar." He looked back at Spike. "I am guessing you have questions."  
  
Spike looked the man over again. Then saw the crowd behind Jumar. "You think we need an audience for this?"  
  
The dark man smiled revealing white teeth. "They only wish to see. Our families have been waiting for this day since before....before anything."  
  
He looked over the sea of faces, all smiling at him. "Well, at least they're happy to see me. Can't say I get allot of that. Vampire and all. Evil Killer." He pointed at himself mockingly.  
  
Jumar looked at him frowning. "No more." He walked up to Spike and looked deeply onto not just his eyes, but into his newly acquired soul. "Now, you are chosen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
She couldn't believe she was sitting here. Buffy looked over the plain walls of the Sunnydale Police Station. She still couldn't understand why fate hated her with so much passion.  
  
It was nearly a week after Tara's death, and the fall of The Scoobie gang. Not that they weren't around each other all of the time. Not a day went by that both Anya and Xander came to visit the Summers household. Never together, but they each came nonetheless.  
  
It was for that very reason she sat in the hard uncomfortable chair in the small waiting area. Once the two detectives left, along with their job offer, Xander reminded her once again about career week at the old Sunnydale High School. Of course that prompted questions from Anya, who apparently agreed with what Giles had asked her then. "Have you ever considered Law-enforcement?"  
  
Ok. In some ways she had to agree. She was out there fighting evil anyway, why not take care of the human criminals too. She'd chased off her fair share of back ally hoodlums, sure, but wasn't she here for more?  
  
In the end, Dawn had convinced her with one simple statement. "You shouldn't become a police officer. They would miss you too much at The Doublemeat Palace."  
  
That did it. Well almost. She still had to figure out how she would pay bills until she was through with whatever training or classes were involved.  
  
Then of course came the call to Giles. She hadn't really called about her new career opportunity. She called for an update on Willow's condition, but after Giles told her how the treatment was going, the conversation turned to Sunnydale news, and Buffy told him.  
  
With no prompting, Giles offered to help her until the training was done.  
  
So, now she sat here, waiting. The drunk two seats over was slumped over and mumbling incoherently. Across from her, a scantly clad woman sat. Buffy didn't have to think too hard to figure out what the streetwalker was in for.  
  
Officer Jason Roe walked up to Buffy eyeing her. She had tried to go for a professional look with some help from Anya. She wore a simple white blouse, and black tailored jacket with matching slacks.  
  
"Miss Summers." Jason smiled and held a hand out for her. She took it and kept her grip in check when she watched his eyes drink her in.  
  
"Buffy." She corrected. "That is if your still offering me a job."  
  
He laughed quietly. "That we are, but you'll have to understand...Buffy, we can't make any special compensations for you. You do this, you'll have to go through the required training."  
  
She made a quick nod of her head. "Got it." Then she looked up at him. "Exactly how much training?"  
  
"The sessions start next week, and continue until the second week of September."  
  
Buffy cringed. "That's like...months."  
  
The large brunette grinned. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He handed her a packet of papers. You'll need to have all of these filled out before classes on Monday, and you need to be here by 5:30...."  
  
She immediately lit up. "That's not so bad."  
  
"....in the morning." He finished.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "The morning?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
That night  
  
Dawn walked with her sister through the dark cemetery. So far no ooggilie booggilies, and she was bored. "Figures." She moped to her sister. "You finally start bringin' me on patrol, and all the Vamps go on vacation."  
  
Buffy stared at her sister in annoyance. "Dawn, haven't you learned by now- " She was cut off by one of the undead before she could finish her sentence.  
  
The male Vampire, dressed smartly in a suit, stood before The Slayer who laid on the ground.  
  
"We were talking." Dawn said just before pushing the stake through the Vampire's back. "Rude much?"  
  
Buffy still couldn't get over her sister's calm when she faced the demon's in Sunnydale. It hadn't been long, only a few days really, since Dawn faced the monsters in the ground during Willow's short reign of terror. Yet now, she was at ease each time. It was as though both Buffy and she found out that she was more than a key, and had the possibility of becoming a warrior.  
  
Buffy smiled when she took Dawns hand and stood herself up. "Never tempt the fates for more Vamps out of boredom. They'll usually provide them." She joked with her younger sister.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "That was nothing."  
  
The two girls continued their walk. "I could tell, Dawn. You are picking up on all of this fast."  
  
"Not like I haven't known all along." The young brunette demonstrated with the stake in her hand. "Insert into heart, and you have a dusty pile."  
  
Buffy tipped her head and looked at Dawn. "That's not what I mean."  
  
"I know." She smiled. "I'm awesome. It's in the genes."  
  
"Have to agree with you on that one." The two giggled there way through the rest of their patrol, and on home.  
  
Once inside, the two girls began their evening rituals to get themselves settled and ready for sleep. When Buffy came out of the shower, she dried and dressed, then opened the bathroom door so that Dawn would have access to the bathroom.  
  
The girls both seemed to refuse to use the master bath. It had too many Willow, and Tara items in it still.  
  
Dawn put paste on her toothbrush, and passed the tube to her sister. The two brushed their teeth making faces in the mirror at one another.  
  
Dawn looked up and saw her sister's reflection. For some reason, Dawn turned around and looked behind herself, then back to the mirror.  
  
She always had the nagging feeling Spike was there, and it was driving her nuts.  
  
"You're thinking about Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her sister. "Yea. I keep thinking he's going to sneak up on us and...try to hurt you." She looked down into the sink and spit. Then rinsed her mouth out.  
  
Buffy followed suit before walking her sister to bed. "Look, Dawn. I know that what Spike did was wrong, but-"  
  
"No buts Buffy." Dawn was angry at her sister. "He can hurt you. God knows I never would have thought he would take advantage of the fact, but he tried-"  
  
"That's right. He tried, and didn't." Buffy took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't make any excuses for him, Dawn, but I know at least two things about Spike. One: He's a demon. No matter how much he tried to change, that is the core of his being. It's the only reason that body walks and talks. Two: Whatever translates as love for a Vampire, was exactly what he feels....felt for me. "  
  
Dawn slipped under the covers, and Buffy sat on the edge of her bed. "Dawn. I want to show you something." Buffy stood up and walked out of the room. When she returned she was holding Spike's leather duster.  
  
Dawn stared at it. "He-he left it?"  
  
Buffy nodded and clutched the jacket. "The last thing I remember before he ran out was the look on his face." Buffy folded the jacket up as neatly as she could while she stood at the door. "He was confused. I don't think it was because I wouldn't..." She walked up to her sister's bedside again. "I don't think he knew why he did it."  
  
Dawn sat up in her bed while she listened to her sister.  
  
Buffy took it as a sign to continue. "I think he left so he wouldn't do it again. Even Clem doesn't know where he went, and he's been gone for two weeks now."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
OK..if you have a problem, now's when to let it all out. There's this R&R thing. I love it. Constructive criticism welcomed, and appreciated. Blatant praise is ok too. :-) 


	3. Identity

*****Spell Checked  
  
****Wasn't sure if I'd have this done today (Tues.). Hopefully I can get it out before the day is over. If I do, everyone thank LdyEmma425 for being so quick with the beta reading. I'm kind of explaining everything in this one, and pushing through the summer. A lot of Spike, but not a lot of Scoobs here. I want to make his status clear before I move on with the story  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
********************* ****************** ****************************  
  
Identity  
  
Spike walked through the encampment with his guide. In the last week the former vampire had heard legends and stories that had been passed though countless generations. Many had to do with ancient shaman that had helped to fend off the human demon hybrid. Vampires. Here in this quiet dusty land, the first Slayer had been born, but not of the womb.  
  
She had been a favorite, one of the daughters of a leader, and was captured by the blood drinkers, drained and turned just after being declared of age for marriage.  
  
The leader refused to let the shaman destroy the demon who looked so much like his daughter. For several nights the demon tried to coax an invitation from her family and community, but none would kill her, or entertain her with an invite. She swore that she was still the daughter the clan had always known. She begged them to let her be one with them again.  
  
The shaman would only allow her to return, if she survived the trials provided by a demon they called upon. She agreed and disappeared into the cave. Days later she reemerged, and was once again alive, but changed, and was shunned for her changes.  
  
Her strength had made the women fearful, and the men jealous. She was able to detect the demons when they came near. On instinct began to chase them down, and destroy them. She lived longer than any Slayer today could, but she was alone in every way.  
  
When she died, another in the clan was called.  
  
The second Slayer called eventually was alone as well, and so began the line of the Slayer.  
  
"If this is all how The Slayer came about, then what does that make me? And why don't I feel different." Spike couldn't make sense of any of this.  
  
Jumar walked slowly with the confused man. The blonde had many questions, but the young tribesman himself could only answer what he knew. "After the Chosen One was transformed, the shaman of that time believed that her soul had been the one controlling the demon. As though her soul had too much strength to be controlled."  
  
The dark man stopped when they came to his tent. "If you had not told me of your life, I would believe the same of you." Jumar measured up the blonde in a long intense stare. "Still. You passed the challenges. Your soul has always been there, living the life the demon provided." He thought to himself. "Possibly he has always been there, sharing in your life. Perhaps the soul of the man was there all along, but the demon impeded the feelings of remorse and guilt."  
  
The blonde shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"Maybe it is time for you to seek the truth. When the others in the world came to know of the Slayer, they formed a union." Jumar shook his head. "No, it was council."  
  
"The Council of Watchers," Spike corrected. "Yeah, I've met a few in my day."  
  
"Is there one you trust?"  
  
With out needing to contemplate whom he could trust, Spike answered, "One." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale CA  
  
Buffy took the cap off her head reading "SPD Trainee" as she entered the Summers' home. "Dawn?"  
  
The youngest Summers came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Buffy. How did training go?"  
  
Buffy scrunched her face. "They call this training? It's so easy." She flopped onto the couch. "Oh and today Robert tried to cuff me. You know, as a demonstration."  
  
"Did you get him back for giving you a hard time yesterday?"  
  
"I'd say so," Buffy giggled. "I cuffed him."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened and she sat on the chair across from her sister. "Buffy, you didn't!"  
  
The blonde just sat smiling widely.  
  
"Buffy. You can't go around showing up the instructor. Somehow I'm thinking that won't buy you any points."  
  
Buffy's smile slipped into a frown. "He started it." She crossed her arms like a defiant child. "Saying that I was too small to be able to stop a jackrabbit from taking off with a carrot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England: four weeks later  
  
The female attendant scrutinized the blonde in line for customs. If any character looked suspicious, the dark blonde did. His leather jacket was an unnecessary item to wear in the warmth. He was unshaven, and looked unkempt all around.  
  
The man moved through the line, waiting for his turn. Once he was in front, the attendant called to him. "Sir, would you please come this way."  
  
The man was lead to a table. "Please unlatch your bag."  
  
He did as he was told and waited for his belongings to be perused by the woman in the 'Airport Security' uniform.  
  
Upon inspection, she found nothing out of the ordinary, except for a few sticks fashioned into points. "Sir, would you mind explaining these?"  
  
Easily, the explanation came. "Sure, pet. They are souvenirs from my stay in Africa. This" He held up a finely carved stake. It had intricate symbols carved into its shaft. "This was given to me by a future leader of one of the tribes I visited."  
  
She studied the unusual carvings. Although the item itself could cause severe damage, she could see nothing wrong with the explanation. "Very well. May I see your passport?"  
  
The young man held out the official document for stamping. The paperwork hadn't been nearly as difficult to obtain as he thought it would be once a contact had been provided.  
  
"And how long are you planning on staying in England?" "A few weeks." "Thank you Mister," she read over the document, "William Worthington. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
She stamped his passport, and Spike walked away, and out into a country he had not seen in daylight for more than 120 years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~  
  
Rupert Giles was only resting his eyes. He swore he wouldn't fall asleep while waiting for the time to come.  
  
He needed to visit the coven in an hour to see how the recovering Willow was doing. He laid back on the recliner in his small living area.  
  
His home was simple, as is had been in the states. One bedroom, small kitchen and dining area. A suitable bath and a living room. All in all, quite serviceable.  
  
According to the coven, Willow would soon wake. Then would come a deeper healing. One where she would need to come to terms with her past actions, and reintegrate into a society that less than two months ago, she had wanted to destroy.  
  
Unfortunately, his eyes were heavy, and it had been a long day of research.  
  
The Council had made it clear that there was little for him to do, so he had taken it upon himself to go through several journals of different Slayers, watchers, vampires...anything to keep his mind off of the weak young woman.  
  
Just as he was about to nod off, a knock came from his front door.  
  
"One moment," he called while slipping his glasses on. The knock came again more vigorously.  
  
"Yes. Just a moment." Giles opened his door.  
  
The young man just stood there.  
  
"Can I help you?" the Watcher asked, then took a better look at the face of the dark blonde standing in the daylight holding a black bag.  
  
A barely audible whisper came from Rupert's lips. "Dear Lord."  
  
Spike stood, smiling widely. "Hello there, Rupert." Giles stood there in stunned silence.  
  
"Well, you goin' to invite me in?"  
  
Giles, now in automatic Watcher mode, shook his head. "I don't believe I will."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Have it your way then." And walked through the door past the stunned older man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale CA  
  
Buffy sat at the large round table in the Magic Box next to Dawn. Buffy was trying to memorize the codes for each law. The physical aspect of her training had not only been a breeze, but actually fun. It was the school part, the actual books and paper that was causing her some degree of difficulty.  
  
The reconstruction of the magic shop was going well, and Anya was, as always, looking forward to the money. "And here, I'm going to add three more rows of shelves." She motioned to the newly painted wall, the statue of Morvan's fertility goddess held in one hand. "The more merchandise we have on display, the more money the store can make," she said, as if it were a new revelation.  
  
"That's great, Anya," Dawn nodded.  
  
Two overweight men walked past them with more wood. The shop was being rebuilt to look as it had before. Anya had stated, "I read that customers enjoy returning to a familiar place when shopping."  
  
"Over here." She motioned to the men showing them she wanted her shelves built against the wall.  
  
One of the men looked over his shoulder as he walked past, and set the lumber down on the floor below the newly constructed loft. "This is for steps to the new loft ma'am."  
  
"Oh," she frowned.  
  
Then Xander walked in with more lumber. He headed over to the empty wall. Anya smiled to herself, and went back to unpacking the new merchandise that would be displayed. Slowly the two had formed a tentative relationship. He'd even arranged for a few of the guys that worked with him too help his ex-fiance out. Not for free of course, but still. "I'd say in three weeks we'll be up and running again."  
  
Buffy looked up from her book. "Just remember. My commencement is in four weeks. Then I'll be Officer Buffy."  
  
Xander looked over his shoulder from his crouched position above the wood that he was measuring. "Is the Mayor going to be there?"  
  
Buffy grinned. "Yeah."  
  
Then her face dropped. "Oh God. Is the new Mayor a demon? Or trying to become one?"  
  
"No." Anya answered. Everyone turned in her direction. "What? You think I wouldn't check on these things?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England  
  
Giles stood at his open door while Spike made himself comfortable on the chair he had just gotten up from.  
  
"Aw, come on. Close your mouth. I need some help."  
  
At that, Giles shut his door. "Why is it whenever you need help, you end up on my doorstep. And would you mind explaining why I couldn't keep you there? Outside? On the doorstep?"  
  
Spike picked up one of the books on the small table beside the chair, and flipped through the pages ignoring their contents. "I'll tell you. If you'll help me figure out who I am."  
  
"Excuse me?" In perfect watcher style, Giles took off his spectacles and began to clean them.  
  
Spike set the book back down on the end table. "It's a bit of a story, and you aren't going to like a lot of it..."  
  
Giles walked to the couch, and sat. "What happened?"  
  
Spike went over everything. From the first kiss after Sweet left, to his actions in the bathroom. Strangely enough, Giles did not jump out of the chair and try to strangle him. He continued on with his trials in Africa, and what he had learned from Jumar.  
  
When he was finished, he was surprised to see The Watcher sitting calmly, and that only thirty minutes had passed.  
  
"Well, Buffy didn't say a thing about you and Anya. Of course you and she yes, but not Anya."  
  
Spike sat up in his chair. "You talked to her?"  
  
"Yes. A few months ago there was trouble. With Willow?"  
  
"Red?"  
  
And Giles quickly filled Spike in on the events of Tara's death.  
  
After both men were through, Rupert checked the time. "I need to go. It's time to check on Willow."  
  
Spike stood up. "Could I go with you? I always liked the wit-...Willow."  
  
After some thought, Giles decided it could do little harm, and the two men left.  
  
The men made conversation during the drive. "Buffy is going to be a cop?"  
  
"Yes. From what I understand she's doing quite well."  
  
"Right nice of you to help her out while she's learning the law."  
  
Giles simply smiled. "The man, Jumar, he said that his people believed the Slayer was born of a vampire."  
  
"Yeah. Something about her soul being too good, or strong for the demon to take the body. He had some notion that the same was for me. But then there's no explanation for me doin' all the killin' I did."  
  
"I see." Giles ran through the facts Spike had given him. "Tell me, how do you feel about Buffy now. After."  
  
Spike gazed out the window. "Same as before. I love 'er."  
  
"And guilt?"  
  
Spike looked from the window, to the man beside him. "It was strange. I felt terrible, but it all stopped when the beetles crawled out o' me." He sighed before adding. "All but what I did to her..."  
  
Giles waited before he spoke. "But there was no moment of wondering where you were. A 'lost in time' feeling?"  
  
"No. Knew where I was, why I was there." Angel of course, had been disoriented after he was ensoulled. Both knew this.  
  
Giles pulled to the side of the road and parked in front of a large brick house. "I would say your friend in Africa is right then. The demon is gone, but your soul must have been strong. You retained your memories because, unlike most with vampires, your soul was never fully ejected from your body. The demon in the cave simply prepared your body, and forced the demon out."  
  
Confused, Spike cocked his head to the side. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"The beetles. Many rituals, particularly Egyptian, will use then to prepare a body for resurrection. They 'eat away' the death to prepare the body." Giles turned his head to face Spike. "Of course that is in laymen's terms."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two exited the vehicle as Giles continued. "And I'm sure you'll find that if you harmed someone now, you would have guilt and remorse." Then Giles stopped halfway up the stoop to the front door. "Can you harm people now."  
  
Spike hadn't even considered it. He was a little busy trying to deal with the breathing, sunlight, heartbeat, and a need for hamburgers on a regular occasion thing. With a slight shrug, and complete abandon of any morals he had, he punched Giles in the nose lightly. Or at least he thought it would be lightly.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the watcher yelped as he grabbed his nose. Spike leaned forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rupert. Still having trouble remembering my strength."  
  
Giles looked back at him not holding his head in writhing pain, but actually apologizing. Giles looked up at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Quite all right."  
  
He twitched his upper lip a few times to be sure his nose had not broken. A few drops of blood fell, but it seemed to be intact. He took out his handkerchief, while ascending the last few steps with Spike walking beside him. "I believe that answers two questions."  
  
He knocked on the large wood door and cleaned the blood from his nose.  
  
"The chip doesn't work. What's the other question?"  
  
"Who you are." Giles looked straight ahead. "Spike definitely knew his strength...William."  
  
Spike turned back and looked seriously at the watcher. "I think I prefer Spike."  
  
The door opened to reveal the old woman Giles had spoken to upon each visit. The woman smiled at him then noticed the blonde beside him. "We are blessed to have one of the chosen among us."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Okay, I can deal with "Spike has a soul" on TV. But I really want his to be 'Spike' personality wise. Not 'William'. There's my solution. Time to tell me you hate me. R&R please. 


	4. Career Decisions

****Spell Check  
  
****Got done with this before lunch. I just may have to go on with another chapter. I'll warn you now, with Buffy a police Officer, you gotta wonder what the heck Spike's gonna be doing for cash. Want to thank Kathkins (aka JuniorK). She and I threw possible 'Spike jobs' at each other last night. A little more with a possible Buffy love interest, and aloha to Giles, while 'hi' to Willow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
*********************** ********************** *******************  
  
Career Decisions  
  
Spike walked in the coven's home following Giles. They passed through the foyer to a door in the hallway, and down the steps into the basement. It took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the candle lit room. In the center was Willow, now only a few inches off the ground. She was surrounded by robed figures, each chanting softly.  
  
The old woman stopped and turned to the men. "She will wake in four days, possibly five. Her aura will be cleansed, but the emotions will not be lost, and time will need to be taken before she will be ready to return home."  
  
The woman held out a small pouch attached to a leather cord. "When it is time, she will need to wear this. It will bind lingering magic, and make her healing easier."  
  
Giles took the small pouch filled with herbs, and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. "Is there anything I should do in preparation?"  
  
"She will be staying with you until she is ready to return home?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"You must cleans your home of magics. Items of mystical properties are acceptable, but if you have performed spells in or on your home, I will need to provide a cleansing."  
  
"That won't be necessary. I haven't cast any spells in that home."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Spike was still watching Willow floating just above the ground. Somehow seeing her made all of what Giles had told him, real. A tear escaped his eye for the people who were the closest things he had to friends, except for Clem of course.  
  
Willow must have nearly died inside. How would she be ok once she woke and realized her lover was gone. How would he feel if Buffy had died?  
  
The ache in his stomach twisted. There was so much that had happened to the Scoobies in the few weeks he had been gone, and now.... Now what?  
  
He felt shame for leaving, pain for Red, sorrow for himself. "I never should 'ave left. I could have done...something." Spike shook his head and stared at the hardwood floor.  
  
The old woman and Giles both looked at him.  
  
"Chosen," the old woman began, "you should not feel guilt for this."  
  
"There wouldn't have been anything you could have done. Warren shot them during daylight," Giles explained.  
  
The old woman smiled at the blonde man. "You have been chosen for a greater purpose, one that you have already begun." She closed her wrinkled eyes. "You have obstacles, but I see that you are determined. You heart is true, and is your greatest asset." She opened her eyes, and looked back at Giles. "He is, as she."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"The woman you would call daughter. He is as she."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at that. "You have a daughter?" Then obvious stupidity hit him when he looked back at the old woman. "You mean BuffyÃ¢â‚¬Â¦the Slayer?"  
  
"He is as she is. He is a Slayer?" Giles questioned the old woman cautiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Behind her was a small table with various trinkets, herbs, and statues. From it, she chose a small charm. "This will help you to find your way in a new world. Use it wisely, and trust your instincts."  
  
Spike took the silver charm that appeared to be two knots tied together. "Thanks." He placed the thin silver necklace that it hung from, around his neck.  
  
The woman nodded. "I wish you luck, in all aspects of your new life."  
  
Both men could have sworn her eyes glowed with her last words, but it could have been the candle light.  
  
The blonde looked again at the floating form of the redhead he had once considered turning. "Could I-" Spike began, but was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"You may see her."  
  
With a gentle smile on his lips, he walked tentatively to the floating form in the room.  
  
The circle around Willow parted enough to let him by, and he crouched next to her. "I'm sorry Red. Should have tried harder to 'elp, rather than causin' more trouble."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Don' worry. Won't never run out on none of you again. No matter what." Willow was motionless as a tear streamed down the side of her face, then to the floor. He watched it fall before returning to the watcher's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale, CA: two days later  
  
Buffy came out of the basement room of the Sunnydale Police Department that acted as a classroom during training. She had done better on her test than she thought she would, but still, she had been hoping for better.  
  
As usual, Jason was waiting for her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi Ja- Detective Roe."  
  
"You're done with classes for the day. I think you can call me Jason," he beamed at her. He couldn't wait for her to be finished. Until she was, he would have to try to keep his distance romantically. After though, he had serious plans for them, unbeknownst to her.  
  
She had to admit he was handsome. His dark hair complimented his tan, and his brown eyes were big and always seemed to gleam with life. Of course there were rules. Relationships weren't strictly forbidden within the department, but generally frowned upon with superiors and officers. Luckily, she thought to herself, once training was over, she would be assigned a unit not directly under Jason's authority.  
  
"So, how did you do?" He walked her up the steps and out into the night. She handed over the paper.  
  
"Only 96." He scanned her paper.  
  
"That's great Buffy! The average is 78 out of 100. Most of the others will have to retake it."  
  
"Really? I think I could have done better." She had forgotten that she measured her ability against Willow's when it came to studying. It was a good thing though, she seemed to push herself to reach those high standards.  
  
"I'd say you're a sure thing." He realized what he said. "I mean...to choose your shift. Not to many new recruits get that chance."  
  
Buffy shrugged. She needed to be able to get second shift "As long as I can work and pay the bills...and help our community." She threw that last part in, just to be sure he didn't think she was only doing this for money. The fact that she'd been protecting the Sunnydale residents for the past six years not withstanding.  
  
They walked in silence through the parking lot. "Well, speaking of helping"  
  
"Patrol?" Only Jason, knew exactly who she was. It had come up while she dusted some vampire her second night of classes when he had tried to attack the two of them just outside of the parking lot. Other than Detective Roe, no one knew her official status as the Slayer, just that she was extremely strong, and was always around when bad things came up in the town. Generally to make those bad things go away.  
  
"Yup," she said taking off her cap. She folded it and placed it in her back pocket.  
  
"Good luck, and-and don't get hurt."  
  
She smiled at him, and he nearly melted. "I won't."  
  
And she ran out into the night. Officer Griggs walked up to Jason as he watched her walk away. "She's trouble."  
  
"Yeah. I know." His smile never faded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She opened the door to the crypt and walked in just as she had every night after her final training class. "Clem?"  
  
The demon walked out of the lower level. "Hey, Buffy. How'd the test go?"  
  
"Apparently I did very well," she said as she descended the stairs. Clem stayed up top while she changed her clothes for some slayage. "At least that's what Jason thinks. I could have done better, but..."  
  
"Still thinking about him?"  
  
She came up the steps wearing black jeans, a black blouse, and Spike's duster. "Yeah, and Dawn is still making it hard. Even after I talked to her, she's still furious with him."  
  
"For leaving, or the other thing?"  
  
"I think both. If he'd come back she could yell at him, and get over it, but as it is she won't even mention his name anymore." She placed her uniform in a dark corner, as she always did. "Have you heard from him yet."  
  
"No." He shook his head. "Nothing for more than two months now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England  
  
Spike sat back in Giles' recliner reading one of the Slayer journals. "Forged her own weapons?"  
  
"Yes, she did," Giles answered from the couch.  
  
"So she sharpened her own sticks, and the Watcher thought that was note worthy?"  
  
"Uh.." Giles thought about the statement. "I'm sure there was more to it. Forge is a reference to heating metal."  
  
"That, and crafting. Making pointy sticks." Spike shut the book. "So when are you going to tell the Council of Bleeding Idiots about me?"  
  
The Watcher looked over the rim of his glasses. "I see no need to. According to you, the Council discovered the Slayer's existence of their own accord. I see no reason for them not to do so in your case."  
  
Spike smirked. "I knew you had a little evil in there somewhere, even without the Ripper."  
  
"Yes, well. When will you be going back?"  
  
"To Sunnydale?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Need to figure out what I'm going to do first. All living and what not, going to need some income."  
  
"I see." A career for a former vampire. "Have you any ideas? What was your vocation before you were turned."  
  
"Don't think I have to tell you that."  
  
Rupert's curiosity was peeked. "It couldn't have been all that bad."  
  
Spike grimaced. "Oh bloody..I didn't have a job. I was a student. A forever student."  
  
Giles was shocked. "A student."  
  
"You've heard of Oxford, Cambridge...I attended both, and had degrees in Modern Poetry, History, Mathematics, and Biology."  
  
Giles dropped his teacup onto the floor. "I had no idea you had been educated."  
  
Spike watched the bungling man across from him. "Don't those books tell you anything?"  
  
"Just that you were known as William the Bloody before the name Spike stuck. No information of your 'human' life was ever discovered"  
  
"Well, at least it saves me embarrassment from the Slayer."  
  
"I thought you told her all about your past."  
  
"She asked how I killed the Slayers, not who I was before I killed them." He shrugged. "Didn't seem like a vital point in her lesson."  
  
Giles sighed, then an idea struck him. "Lessons. I may have an idea, one that will put you in the center of Sunnydale society."  
  
"Yeah?" "It may take some doing..." The Watcher let his sentence run off when he went to his phone and called in a favor from one of his many London contacts.  
  
"Creighton, I need some papers."  
  
"Yes, an American teaching certificate in the name of William Worthington."  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Spike sat silently. "A teacher?"  
  
Giles chuckled. "Would you rather be a librarian?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Three days later  
  
Spike stood in the airport waiting for his flight to be called for boarding. Giles waited with him.  
  
"Now you're sure this will work, Watcher?"  
  
"Creighton has never failed me. His work is impeccable."  
  
"But a high school teacher. At least Niblet will be happy to see me. It would be interesting to have her as a student."  
  
Giles shuffled his feet a bit before meeting Spike's blue eyes. "About Dawn."  
  
Spike stopped. "What about 'er. She 'urt too?"  
  
"No. No. Nothing like that, but you should know." Giles ran his hand through his graying locks. "She knows what happened, before you left."  
  
"No." Spike was shattered. "Didn't think she would know. How?"  
  
"Let's just say someone let it slip."  
  
Spike looked out the window, then to Rupert. "Xander."  
  
Giles stood silent. With a deep sigh Spike realized how much harder all of this was really going to be.  
  
"Well, could do an Anya on him, but can't blame him for tellin' the truth. 'Sides, already 'urt them all by....Oh bloody 'ell."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Look, Rupert. If I can win 'em back. I need to ask you something. Should be talking to Mr. Summers, but you're the closest thing the ladies have to a da anymore."  
  
Standing tall, and feeling quite out of sorts, he continued. "I guess what I'm trying to do is ask for permission too see Buffy. But I feel like a right wanker doin' it."  
  
Laughing lightly Giles handed him an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Permission, but wait until you get on the plane before you open it."  
  
"Alright." He slipped the envelope into his leather jacket's pocket. "Do me another favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone you saw me. Not even Willow. I want to be ready, be able to have something to show for their troubles other than a temperature."  
  
"I think I can manage that, but don't stay in hiding too long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Willow awoke slowly. Her eyes flitted open, but she couldn't make out the foggy image of the face looking into hers.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
She knew that voice. She trusted this person. Slowly Giles' face came into focus.  
  
"Giles?" her dry throat croaked.  
  
"Yes, Willow. How do you feel?"  
  
Willow looked around the dark room and tried to sit herself up.  
  
She noticed the gauze like dress, and cloth that was draped over her body.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the home of the coven that sent me to you."  
  
It was then that she remembered what she had done to him, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya...Warren. "Oh Goddess. What did I do?"  
  
And the tears came freely once again, just as they had in Xander's arms atop the hill.  
  
"Shh. It will be alright. You just cry." He held her, letting her cry.  
  
The old woman hidden in the darkness watched quietly. "Now, it will be alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike waited until the blue ocean was the only thing you could see from the plane high in the sky before he opened the envelope. The paper inside was folded neatly. He opened it, and a slip of paper fell into his lap.  
  
Spike picked it up and was shocked to see a check. He quickly pocketed the paper, then began to read Giles's letter.  
  
William (I know you prefer Spike),  
  
I believe your intentions are true. I have seen the greatest warriors in my life, and would be lying if I said I did not include you on that list. If you are true to your new calling, I see a great future ahead for you. The coven's leader saw it in you as well.  
  
With that said, I have something I'd like to tell you:  
  
Into each generation a Slayer is born. One in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.  
  
We may have to revise that, but it seemed fitting. I believe that you are the beginning of a second line. With the growth in population of both humans, and demons, I believe the fates have provided. Take their gift and make them a part of you. In Buffy, you will find a guide in your venture. I wish both of you well.  
  
Rupert Giles  
  
Spike leaned back in his seat, and began rehearsing the first words he wanted to say to Buffy. How to apologize to Dawn, Xander and Anya. It was a long flight.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ok. Kinda happy/angsty. I dunno. Sappy? Jeesh. Moving right along. Please R&R. As always, blatant praise accepted. So is constructive criticism. :-) 


	5. Prospects

*****Spell Checked  
  
****Ok. this will be my last 'setting up the Scoobies' chapters. Next time, we'll introduce the BB. Hope you like the second chapter of the day, even if it is a bit short. Thanks to everyone who R&Red. It is so cool to see I'm not just writing this for my own personal entertainment. Some of you actually like it. Oh, and in case you are still wondering. I guess eventually, I will do another Akoshta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
******************* ********************* **********************  
  
Prospects  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Xander stood in the winding line with Dawn. He had volunteered to help her register for the upcoming school year. Apparently he was only needed to shell out cash for various items such as a new school gym uniform, pre- ordered yearbook, and of course a Sunnydale H.S. T-shirt.  
  
Dawn frowned when she finally reached the end of the never-ending line. "Oh, no, Mrs. Cook for English. God, I heard she is sooo boring."  
  
Xander, now penniless, walked with her to the car. "Anyone on there from the old high school?"  
  
Dawn swung her hair in the light breeze as she carried the various folders, an early edition of the school paper, her gym clothes, and other newly acquired items. "No. A lot of the teachers left after you guys killed the school."  
  
"Wasn't our fault. Evil Mayor slash snake thing? Going to eat us all....?"  
  
Dawn muffled a giggle. "I know." She shifted her burden.  
  
"Lemme carry something," Xander offered.  
  
"I got it." Dawn settled the items back in her arms, and held them tightly.  
  
"Well, any new teachers?" Dawn looked over the pile to her hand still holding her class schedule. "There's no name for my history class. That's probably a new teacher."  
  
"There you go. Maybe you'll get a nice one for history."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "Nah. Probably some old lady with smelly hair that couldn't get anyone else to hire her."  
  
Xander looked at Dawn. "Smelly hair?"  
  
"Mr. Trinkle. Very smelly hair."  
  
Xander answered with a quick nod. "Oh."  
  
"Besides, history. It's so boring. Everyone you learn about is dead. The only time I liked history was when Spi-." She clamped her lips shut. She was mad at the vamp, but Xander hated him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to say the 'S' word." Xander gave her a half smile.  
  
"S'okay. It's been awhile now. He's gone, and things are getting back to normal."  
  
She smiled when he opened the car door for her. "Yeah. I guess I just feel bad for Buffy."  
  
"Buffy? Why? She doesn't seem better to you since he left?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But sometimes I think she's sad. Like there was something she wanted to know, or say. I think she's just sad." Dawn frowned as she sat in the seat and waited for Xander to get in the driver's seat. When he settled in, she continued. "I'm still mad, but I think Buffy needs to know he's okay. She kept his jacket, you know?"  
  
Xander had just shifted into drive, and promptly pushed the stick back to park. "She what?!"  
  
Dawn had thought Xander knew. "Y-yeah. She showed it to me a couple of months ago."  
  
Xander shook his head at the sky. "Why would she do that? He tried to...I can't even say it." He looked at Dawn. "Don't you dare give him an invite if he comes back."  
  
She shook her head violently. "No way. She may need to talk to him or whatever, but he's not comin' in the house. That I made sure of."  
  
"Okay. As long as we're clear."  
  
"Crystal," Dawn affirmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The following day William Worthington walked into the doors of Sunnydale High School.  
  
He was dressed neatly in a brown suit. Bought and paid for with some of the money Giles had 'loaned' him. He was determined to pay the watcher back.  
  
He carried a black briefcase, and his shoes were polished to a high sheen.  
  
Giles had made the arrangement with the school. Along with his many other talents, Giles had been able to pull a few strings, virtually guaranteeing Mr. Worthington a position in the school's History department.  
  
With a final cleansing breath, Spike knocked on the door of the principal's office.  
  
"Please come in," a female voice called to him.  
  
Spike walked in, a man determined.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England  
  
Willow was settled on Giles couch lying down. Her body was exhausted and she was starving. Beside her, on the end table, was a variety of fruits, meats, and cheese. Giles had gone all out to try to give her some a choice.  
  
"Go slowly. You haven't eaten solid food for quite some time."  
  
The red head nodded, and nibbled on a cube of cheese. She had spent yesterday on liquids only, and had gotten sick once from it. She did not want a repeat performance.  
  
Giles had already answered most of her question. She wanted to know how much damage she had done. She felt awful about the Magic Box, and that she had scared Dawn so badly. How she had treated everyone. And it hurt, but she was going to deal with it.  
  
The small pouch the hung from her neck had a soothing scent, and relaxed her. "What about Spike? I though I had a dream before I woke up. He was going to fix everything?"  
  
Giles turned away to get himself something to drink. "No one has seen Spike."  
  
"Oh." Willow frowned. "You do know about him and Buffy, right?"  
  
He turned back around and walked to the recliner. "Yes. Buffy told me."  
  
Willow took another nibble of her cheese. "When she saw Anya and Spike...her face was just so empty. I think she really cares about him."  
  
She took another bite, then began to cry. "I miss Tara." She curled the blanket around her as the tears once again flowed.  
  
Giles sighed a breath of relief each time she did this. It was part of her healing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale, CA  
  
Clem sat in the darkness of the crypt. It was day outside, but here he was. Taping yet another episode of Passions as per instruction.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open. Something that never happened here anymore.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!" Spike joked as he stepped into his old layer.  
  
Clem sat unmoved.  
  
"I see ya' took care of the place while I was gone." Spike sauntered in looking at the candles on the window's ledge. His TV gave the room a light glow, and he hopped up on the sarcophagus. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked his demon friend.  
  
"I taped Passions for you."  
  
Spike pushed himself off of the concrete block. "I walk in here, in broad daylight no less, and all you can tell me is "I taped Passions."?"  
  
Clem tried again. "They got Timmy out of the well?"  
  
Spike waved his words of with his hand. "They did that last year." He walked back to the crypt door and brought in three shopping bags, full of 'respectable' attire.  
  
"What's all that?" Clem was now interested.  
  
Spike pulled out a few dress shirts, white, blue, maroon and beige. Then from another he pulled 3 suits. Yet another had shoes, belts, and neckties.  
  
"What did that shaman do to you?"  
  
"Nothing. He told me about a place that I needed to visit. After I did...well let's just say that I don't need to make bargains with the butcher anymore."  
  
Clem shook his head. "You got the chip out, and went shopping?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Spike went through all the details from the events in the cave to his trip to England. How he visited Giles, and discovered who he now is.  
  
"So you know about everything that happened here too."  
  
"The Watcher filled me in."  
  
"Well, you wanted a change. I'd say this qualifies."  
  
"I'd say so. Speakin' of changes. I need to get me a new place. You want to stay here?"  
  
"Can I keep the chair?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Sure. Go on. Teacher's salary isn't much, but I suppose I can afford a new chair. Rupert gave me enough for first an' last on an apartment, and for these." He motioned towards the clothes.  
  
He packed them back up in the bags, and went into the lower level. When he came back up, he was carrying the duster he knew he's left at Buffy's. "How'd you get this?"  
  
Clem smiled nervously. "Uh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked into the crypt. "Hey, Clem."  
  
"Uh. Hi, Buffy. How was class today?"  
  
"Jason was right. I did better than anyone did on the codes. Everyone else had to retake it today and I had your basic free period. Oh, and I think Jason is waiting for commencement, but I'm pretty sure there's a date in our future."  
  
Clem wasn't sure what to say as Buffy went down the steps to change. From up top, he heard the rustling of her clothes.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Well. Yeah," her voice came from the open trap door. "I mean, I haven't had a date in I don't know how long. Plus, it's not like I have any other prospects."  
  
She came up wearing her normal Slaying outfit, along with Spike's old duster.  
  
"No Dawn again tonight?" he said when he saw she was wearing the leather jacket.  
  
"Nah. I think she's got impending school things going on again."  
  
"Well. Have fun," he called to her as she walked out the door.  
  
"Always," she called back after she closed the door.  
  
Slowly the sarcophagus's lid slid, and out came Spike. "Who the hell is this Jason bloke? And when does Niblet go on patrols?"  
  
Clem twitched his fingers. "Jason is the detective helping to train the new police officers, and actually recruited Buffy. As far as Dawn well, she patrols with Buffy sometimes, but not as much since Buffy started taking those classes to finish her training."  
  
Spik's face twisted. "No prospects, eh? We'll just see about that, love."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
And that's number 2 for today. Yea, I'm kinda cheesin it up a bit. Oh well. Let me know what you think. Please R&R. 


	6. Roots of The Slayer

*****Spell Checked  
  
****Here we go. big badness, A little bit o' Willow. The Magic Box, Clem, a couple of Slayers. Some beatings of Vampires, cuz we are talking about Vampire Slayers. I hope you enjoy it, and to those who told me Spike's been a teacher in other stories...all I can say is, I know that, but it's just so ...well, funny. Plus, I have a funny scene in mind, so bare with me. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. As always, the constructive criticism is helpful, and blatant praise gets a Snoopy dance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
************************** ************** ***************************  
  
Roots of the Slayer  
  
Spike walked out of the bedroom, and peeked into the bathroom. "I'll take it."  
  
"Wonderful," the woman showing him the apartment sang. He pulled out his wallet and tossed down several bills. "That should cover first and last, and I'd like to move in immediately."  
  
Her eyes bulged at the cash. "Of course, Mr. Worthington. When?"  
  
"Now."  
  
She picked up the cash. "There is some paperwork..."  
  
Spike paced around the sunlit living room. "Fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll see you in the office?"  
  
The woman gathered up her clipboard. "I believe that will give me enough times to get things in order." She held out a slender hand. "Welcome to Bryan Estates."  
  
Spike looked away from the skylight, and shook her hand gently. "Glad to be 'ere."  
  
As he strode out and past the woman, he thought about how little time had passed. He'd stayed at the crypt for longer than he'd intended, but the tidbits he'd gotten from Clem and eavesdropping on Buffy's nightly visits had been worth it.  
  
Unfortunately he had little time to get his life set up. This apartment was one thing he needed. The account he'd opened was another. Now the life of William Worthington was as normal as any other human's. At least by the measure of a former vampire.  
  
He straddled his motorcycle, and took off to the lot holding his DeSoto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England  
  
Giles just stared as Willow gathered her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The red head flopped onto the couch. " I dunno. Anywhere. I've been cooped up in your apartment forever."  
  
Giles sat up in his chair in the living room. "It's only been a week."  
  
"I feel like a trapped rat." "We need to be sure you're well enough to.."  
  
"To what? Walk?" She stood up and demonstrated her amazing ability to walk. "I'm a lot better Giles. No more crying. No more wining. And believe me, the whole magic thing...well it's hard. But it's even harder to know I've been in England for more than 2 months, and haven't even gone outside."  
  
Giles sighed, and stood up. "Very well. Where would you like to go?"  
  
Willow squealed. "Really??" She leapt up and threw her arms around his waist. "Thanks, Giles."  
  
She took a step back, and Giles straightened out his shirt.  
  
"First I want to see Big Ben. Oh, and then Westminster Abby. OH! And London Bridge, the Globe Theatre..."  
  
head was spinning as Willow randomly named every tourist spot she wanted to see. In his head, was trying to formulate the best route to take so she could see most of the things on her list.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale, CA: a few days later  
  
Dawn, Xander, Buffy and Anya stood in the doorway of the rebuilt magic shop. The banner hanging across the ceiling read "Grand Re-Opening".  
  
"You guys really outdid yourselves, Xander," Buffy complimented.  
  
Xander smiled. "Yeah, well. Were a talented bunch of guys. What can I say?"  
  
Anya clapped childishly. "It's perfect."  
  
The demon skipped down the steps. "You'd never guess a possessed witch destroyed this very room." She stood in the center of the Magic Box and turned back to the group still standing on the landing. "Thanks you guys. Thanks so much for helping." Then she looked at Xander. "I mean it."  
  
Xander was dumbstruck. "You're welcome, An."  
  
She gave him a small smile, and walked behind the counter.  
  
The Summers girls watched silently, giving each other a 'did you see that' look.  
  
"Well," Buffy said. "Final test is tonight. "  
  
Xander was pulled from his thoughts and turned to her. "That's right. Officer Buffy will soon be walking the streets."  
  
"And you get to stop wearing that dorky training uniform," Dawn added.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Dorky?" She looked over her clothes. "I think I look...okay, dorky."  
  
Dawn giggled.  
  
"Don't laugh too much, sister. You start school next Monday."  
  
Dawn was quiet.  
  
Anya came out from behind the counter. "But you'll all be here tomorrow, won't you? I'm expecting many old customers to return."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Buffy said. I only have to go to class tomorrow night to find out my score. Today was the last day of the physical stuff."  
  
Dawn, who didn't have enough time to work off her debt to Anya before the store was destroyed, had promised to start working as soon as the store re- opened. It would figure she'd have the store up and running just before school started. She just knew she'd be Anya's prisoner the whole day Friday, and Saturday.  
  
Xander would be on site, but had promised to stop in and help as soon as the crew was done for the day on Friday, then he'd be there all day Saturday as well.  
  
He and Anya were on uneasy speaking terms. She knew that she had hurt him, and he knew he'd hurt her, and in their own way, they had apologized to each other. The smile she had given him was sincere, and he hoped that she still held feelings for him, because as much that had happened, he still loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
That night  
  
Buffy came up from the lower level of the crypt still talking about that evening's final. "Oh, and I swear some of them were trick questions. I mean, how often is an officer threatened with a squirt gun? I mean, really?"  
  
"Well, it sounds like you did okay." Clem sat on his chair.  
  
He hadn't changed anything in the crypt. He liked the dark dank look. "What about your detective friend?"  
  
"Oh. He walked me out of the building again. And told me not to get hurt, like he does now. Pretty much the same ol' same ol'."  
  
"No date yet?"  
  
"No. But here's to hoping." She tied her hair into a ponytail. "See ya' Clem."  
  
"Later Buffy." He picked up his plate of hot wings and began munching.  
  
A few minutes later Spike came in dressed in his familiar black jeans and black T.  
  
"So?"  
  
"No. I think she said before he couldn't ask until she graduated, or something."  
  
Spike gave him a quick nod. "Well, I'm off. Got to kill some nasties."  
  
"I just can't get over you being a Slayer."  
  
Spike's brows went up. "You can't get over it? I'm the one with the bleedin callin'. Got to think of another title though. Slayer sound a bit girly."  
  
"To you too?" Clem took another bite of his snack as Spike left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery talking to herself. She could sense the few vampires getting ready to rise from below the ground. "I mean really. It's just fine if I go out with someone. It's not like I have anyone to upset. No one else is asking. Everyone else just ran off."  
  
She kicked one of the newly erected head stones, toppling it over. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
She bent down, and straightened it. "See. Now I'm even apologizing to the headstones. Next thing you know, I'll start talking to myself." Then she stopped in her steps. "Way to go, Buffy. You're crazy." She threw her arms up in the air. "Yay me."  
  
"You're not talking to yourself. I'm listening."  
  
She turned around quickly to see a bulky brunette pale vampire. "That would still mean I'm talking to dead people. Not really an improvement."  
  
"You're one of the Slayers."  
  
Buffy slipped the stake out from her sleeve. "Yup. And your one of the vampires I'm supposed to slay."  
  
She jumped forward, ready to strike, but he swung his leg, causing her feet to go out from under her.  
  
"Oh, an actual fight. Well, I guess I have the time." She jumped up, and her fists came up swinging. He ducked and blocked a roundhouse Soon came an uppercut, then jab. Then, he was hit squarely in the nose by her foot. She continued her assault, unrelentingly.  
  
Once he was on the ground, she pulled her stake back ready to plunge it in his unbeating heart.  
  
"My master is watching you two. You will both die."  
  
She stopped short. "Master? What master?"  
  
Despite the vampire's obviously bad position, he laughed at her. "The Master."  
  
"No, no, no ,no. I'm afraid the Master is long gone," Buffy quipped. "Trust me."  
  
The vampire continued his laughter. "You believe there is but one line? There are several, and he is the oldest to still walk the earth."  
  
Buffy's jaw fell. "Line? A different line."  
  
Then she remembered the vampire she had killed was the Master of the line of Aurelius. "Another Master?"  
  
Anger filled her, and she pressed the stake through the first layer of skin. "What line? Who am I dealing with here."  
  
His laughter quieted. "The line that brought her forth. The line that began the first line of the Slayers." Buffy's face twisted in confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The vampire became smug. "You do not know where you come from. Who you are."  
  
"Are you here with Dracula?" Buffy looked around, keeping her grip on the Vamp tight. "Cause I thought I made it pretty clear last time..."  
  
"My master is older than Dracula, older than the Master you killed, and more powerful than any demon you have ever come across."  
  
She still didn't have a name. "So, what line?"  
  
The vampire said nothing.  
  
"Have it your way." She plunged the stake through his heart, and was left sitting above a small pile of dust.  
  
"I knew the summer was too quiet." She stood up and continued her walk through the cemetery. "Well, at least he said he was stronger than the demons, those I can handle. It's the hell gods that give me trouble."  
  
In the distance, a shape moved, and the hidden figure stood up. "That's one." And walked towards another of the twelve Sunnydale graveyards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike walked cautiously through the cemetery. He had managed to miss Buffy each night. It wasn't hard since he had patrolled along with her enough to know her most generally used route. He still couldn't believe that in less than 4 days he'd be in front of a room of children.  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked the tombstones.  
  
There was that now familiar tingle of a Vampire's presence. It was different than the embedded Demon detector he had as a Vampire. This sensation gave him an immediate rush of adrenaline.  
  
He stood stock still, and turned around. "Come on out. I know you're there."  
  
From behind a tall angelic statue came a scruffy looking Vampire. He was easily a foot taller than Spike, and his black shaggy hair came down to his shoulders.  
  
"Right. On with the fight then?" Spike spoke casually.  
  
"I'm expected to give you a message, and die for it."  
  
Spike walked up to him. "So what's the message?" He held the stake in his hand.  
  
"My master is here to kill you and the other Slayer."  
  
Spike smiled widely. "Really? Well, that's just flattering, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint your master. See, I'm just getting used to this whole living thing. 'Ave to say it's a right nice way to be. And as far as the other Slayer goes..." He moved with preternatural speed pushing the larger vamp against the statue, using his stake to hold him by the neck. "....no one touches her."  
  
The Vampire was stunned from this new Slayer's actions. "H-he will kill you. Both of you will die before he leaves this town."  
  
"Does your master think he can kill the same person who has taken two Slayers himself?"  
  
"He feels it is fitting. He was the cause of the Slayer, now he will stop it before another line can begin."  
  
Spike brought the stake up from the demon's throat. "'E's too late." And soon dust fell to his feet. Spike brushed the dust off of his pants.  
  
"So, 'nother master in town 'eh?" Spike walked forward to his new apartment talking to himself again.  
  
"The cause of the Slayer." He rolled the sentence in his head for awhile. "The cause...the...?" It hit him. "He's the vampire that turned the leader's daughter."  
  
Spike looked at the starry sky. "That would make him..." Spike tried to figure out how old he could be. All he could come up with was. "Fuckin' old."  
  
He started to sprint as he made his way home. If there was one time ever he wish he could call on the Scooby gang, this would be it. Now he had to try to figure out exactly which line he was dealing with alone. Each had it's own strengths and weaknesses, and if he was going to protect Buffy, he'd have to work fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The figure hiding in the brush once again stood up. The other had been as strong and fast. He, however, seemed to know more of the Slayer's origins.  
  
The figure ran quickly through alleys, past shops and homes, straight through town and to an old house on the edge of town. It was almost cabin- like in its simplicity. The unpainted wood structure was dilapidated, but had several rooms above ground. Below it was a vast cave with twists and turns leading to its center.  
  
After entering the house, he moved to the door in the back wall that lead to the caves. Once below he maneuvered his way inside to the largest cave holding his master.  
  
The vampire Master sat regally among many minions all at his whim. The vampire himself had taken a new form over the centuries. His pointed ears and brow ridges were constant, although his skin had never grayed. It was the familiar paleness all vampires had.  
  
"Sir, they have both been made aware of your presence. The male had more knowledge than we believed he would."  
  
The Master nodded. "And what did he know?" His voice had a forcefulness to it.  
  
"He knew how the first Slayer was born. Although he did not seem to know you're name, he knew that when Justin referred to you, that you had been the one to turn the girl."  
  
"Hmm." The Master stood up. "Leave us," he bellowed.  
  
Soon the cave was empty except for the vampire who had watched, and the Master. "Now we must prepare. I will end the new line before it can begin."  
  
He walked down the small slope so that he was facing the younger vampire. "Jon, I want as much information on the two's daylight lives that you can find." He nodded and headed out of the cave, leaving the elder vampire alone.  
  
"I will stop it. My retribution for beginning the first," he said into the empty cave. **************************************************************************** ****** Introduction to the new BB. How was it? Please don't tell me I'm copying off the first season. I said it would bring her back to her roots. Hehe. Seriously though. Lemme know what you think. Please R&R. I love it. 


	7. Re-Opening

****Spell Checked  
  
****Oh lord. I have a cold. Got my butt outa' bed at 5 this morning feeling like complete and utter crap. On a good note, extra time to think about my story. HeHe. So, I'm going to see if I can pull off 2 chapters again today. Might be hard though, I also cut my finger last night making dinner. I'm having a kinda crappy beginning of the weekend, ain't I? Thanks to you who reviewed. I ran and told my husband "Some people like this one too!" He just doesn't get it though. He's all. "That's nice hun." Major smappage comin his way. Lem'me tell ya.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
************ ************* **************  
  
Re-Opening  
  
"Five," Anya squealed, her hand grasping the key in the door.  
  
"Four." She looked back at Buffy, who was almost laughing at her  
  
friend's excitement.  
  
"Three." Dawn waited with her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
"Two," her high voice cracked with enthusiasm.  
  
"One!" She turned the key, flipped the Open/Close sign over, and opened  
  
the door.  
  
"Welcome valued customers," she sang to the empty air.  
  
Anya took a few steps out the door, and looked down the street. a few  
  
people walked by, merely gazing through the window before continuing  
  
down the sidewalk. She frowned and walked back into the store. Dawn and  
  
Buffy both watched as Anya's slouched form clopped her feet to the  
  
research table and flopped into a chair. "All of my customers forgot about  
  
us."  
  
"Oh no." Buffy went to her side. "No, Anya. I'm sure it's just a little  
  
early 'dark power shopping'."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn added. "Dark magics are done in the dark. M-maybe they  
  
were up late casting spells. And they're just sleeping late."  
  
Anya smiled a little past her frown. "You think so?"  
  
The Summers girls both nodded vigorously, throwing out reassurances.  
  
"I'm sure." "Oh definitely." "Yup."  
  
Anya sighed. "Well, Giles did have to wait before customers came when  
  
he opened up, and this store has been here a long time." She smiled and  
  
nodded at her words. "Yes. They are just sleeping in." She looked up at  
  
Buffy. "They will be here later."  
  
"And this gives us time to check the stock." Anya stood up and went  
  
behind the counter.  
  
"Again?" Dawn rolled her eyes. They had gone over the merchandise list  
  
at least fifty times already.  
  
*Ding* The bell rang as someone came through.  
  
Anya dropped the clipboard on the counter and skipped to the center of  
  
the store. "Welcome Magic Box customer." She smiled brightly at Jason.  
  
"Well. Thanks. Buffy said you were opening today, thought I'd come by  
  
and see what a real magic shop has." He came down the steps looking  
  
around the small store as he went. The table he stopped at was filled with  
  
jars, all different sizes. He picked one up. "Is this really eye of  
  
newt?"  
  
"Yes. Do you need an even dozen."  
  
He smiled at the woman. "No thanks. I don't think they'd do me much  
  
good."  
  
Buffy stood to the side watching the exchange. He really had taken all  
  
of the 'I'm a Slayer, there are Vampires, my friends are demons and  
  
witches' whole thing well.  
  
Buffy decided to cut in before Anya tried to get him to buy the chicken  
  
feet. "Not everything in here is for spells."  
  
Jason turned around and smiled at the blonde. "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
Buffy returned the smile and walked past him to the candles and  
  
incense.  
  
Anya watched the two walk by, and went over to Dawn. "Is that the  
  
detective?"  
  
"The very one."  
  
"He's very large and dark."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Buffy seems to like him. She's been waiting for him to  
  
ask her out."  
  
They watched as Buffy picked up a candle. Jason said something and she  
  
laughed. "I've seen that body language before. He likes her, and will  
  
ask her out. Buffy seems to want it to happen, but she has a shoulder  
  
turned away."  
  
Dawn looked at Anya questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I rented this seminar on tape. It tells you how to read body language.  
  
See. His shoulders are turned towards her, but Buffy is turned away  
  
just enough to make you wonder exactly how interested she is."  
  
Dawn studied the couple talking. Anya was right. â€˜Oh brother,â€™ she  
  
thought to herself. â€˜Hot guy, standing two feet away from her, and  
  
she's only "acting" interested?â€™  
  
Anya studied them as well. "She must still miss Spike."  
  
Dawns eyes widened. "What? How do you know?"  
  
Anya led the girl to the training room, out of the range of hearing.  
  
"Dawnie, sit down."  
  
Dawn was perplexed, but sat on one of the mats. Anya joined her.  
  
"Buffy and I, we had a talk. About Spike."  
  
"Whaâ€"â€¦when?"  
  
"A few days after Tara's funeral. I wanted to let her know I never  
  
wanted to hurt her. That if I'd known she and Spike...I just wanted to tell  
  
her I was sorry, for what we did."  
  
"But, Buffy wasn't mad at you. Was she?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "No, not really. But I still needed to say it.  
  
That's when I found out about what Spike did later."  
  
Dawn nodded, and looked down at the blue mat she was sitting on. "I  
  
still can't believe Spike tried toâ€¦" She looked up at Anya with tears in  
  
her eyes. "I mean, I trusted him. Even Buffy trusted him, and then he  
  
does something terrible." She wiped the tears away from her reddened  
  
eyes. "He shoulda just gone and eaten someone!"  
  
"You don't mean that." Anya looked over her shoulder to be sure Dawn  
  
hadn't alarmed Buffy. Apparently she hadn't yelled loud enough for the  
  
older Summers to hear from the shop. "Dawn I want you to listen to me and  
  
listen very carefully. Okay?"  
  
Dawn nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes from the vengeance  
  
demon's face.  
  
"I know you understand what a vampire's bloodlust is. It's not just  
  
hunger, it's an innate need. Irrepressible because the demon, the worst  
  
part of it, controls the needs of the host."  
  
Dawn nodded. Understanding what had been explained to her only three  
  
years ago, at least in her memory.  
  
"No matter how much pain that chip caused, if Spike went a month, maybe  
  
less without blood, eventually he'd feed. It might kill him, but if the  
  
hunger was bad enough, he wouldn't care. That part of him, the piece of  
  
the demon that controls satisfaction of a need took over when Buffy  
  
made it clear that she didn't want to copulate." Anya tried to explain the  
  
same way she had to Buffy, but wasn't sure just how graphic she should  
  
be with the teen.  
  
"Your sister is a Slayer, Spike is a vampire, so aggressiveness is  
  
expected. This rule includes sex."  
  
"Ew. Too much information, Anya," Dawn laughed past her tears.  
  
"I do apologize. I will try to include less description."  
  
"Thanks." Dawn's grin faded, but she didn't replace it with a frown,  
  
just a look of interest.  
  
"I will just tell you, that from what your sister told me, it is  
  
possible that, at first, Spike misunderstood signals, but before he  
  
understood, he was out of control with the demon guiding his actions more than  
  
the vampire's mind." Anya cocked her head. "Do you understand?"  
  
"I, I don't know Anya. He controlled his bloodlust, why couldn't he  
  
control his 'Buffylust'?"  
  
Anya smiled slightly. "Dawn, he controls his bloodlust by drinking  
  
blood. Not human, but he can control it that way. And he is controlling his  
  
'Buffylust'. He left so he couldn't do it again."  
  
Dawn sniffled and blinked away the last of her tears. "You mean, you  
  
think he left because he hurt her?"  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dawn? Dawn, are you ok?" Buffy rushed through the door to her sister  
  
when she saw Dawn's tear stained face. "Anya, what happened?"  
  
Dawn wiped her face with the back of her hand. "It's okay, Buffy. Anya  
  
was just helping me figure something out."  
  
"What?" Buffy looked back at Anya.  
  
Dawn pushed herself up off the mat. "Really, Buffy. I think I  
  
understand, at least a little. Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Buffy was lost. "What?"  
  
"I explained a few things to her, about Spike.," Anya said, very much  
  
feeling like the helpful one in the group. "I told her how it was  
  
possible Spike may have misunderstood when he came to your house the day he  
  
left." She grinned.  
  
Buffy, however, was not grinning. "You what?!"  
  
Dawn stepped between the two ladies. "Buffy. Don't be mad. You should  
  
have explained it to me yourself."  
  
Buffy looked to the demon, then to her sister. "Huh? Wait. Huh?"  
  
Dawn giggled at her sister. "I get why Spike left. I get what happened,  
  
or at least I understand why. Still not inviting him in if he comes  
  
back, but at least now I know he didn't want to hurt you."  
  
Buffy was silent as she stood before her sister and her friend. She had  
  
tried to explain to Dawn, but because Dawn had always trusted Spike,  
  
for whatever reason, she had never really considered the demon part that  
  
always controlled him.  
  
With Anya, the demon was so obvious, that her explanation was clean and  
  
simple.  
  
"So," Dawn decided to change the subject. "Where did the detective go?"  
  
"Oh. He bought some scented candles, and said the store looked great."  
  
Anya beamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
England  
  
"Willow..."  
  
A voice called for her.  
  
She moved through the fog, trying to see where she was going.  
  
"Willow..." the voice called again.  
  
"I'm over here!" She couldn't see anything. She tried to wave the thick  
  
fog away with her hands.  
  
"Willow..."  
  
"I'm right here. I can't see you. Where are you?" She moved forward,  
  
not knowing where she would end up.  
  
Something brushed past her leg, and she turned around to see what it  
  
was. The fog receded enough to reveal Tara standing in a white gown,  
  
smiling gently at her.  
  
"Tara?" she whimpered. "Is it you?"  
  
"We have taken this form for you."  
  
Willow's eyes became watery, but she held her tears in check. "W-we?"  
  
Tara nodded. "You are a necessity. We have watched you, and followed  
  
you in your pain."  
  
Willow stood studying the face of her lover. "You have?"  
  
"Yes. We could feel your power."  
  
Willow took a few steps back. "Oh no. I said no more magic. Tara would  
  
neverâ€¦"  
  
"Not that power." Tara closed the distance between the ladies. "This  
  
power." She placed her right hand on the red heads brow. "And this power.  
  
"She placed her hand over Willow's heart.  
  
Willow watched the familiar hand fall from her chest. "I don't  
  
understand?"  
  
"You are needed. It is time for you to return."  
  
"Return?"  
  
The blonde head nodded. "We have given you a gift. One that surpasses  
  
the power of magic, and that you alone will hold. Use these powers  
  
wisely, and bring that which was once one, back to her side."  
  
"Um, okay." Willow scrunched her face up, not knowing what Tara meant.  
  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
  
Tara smiled as she faded into the fog. "You will know, when it is  
  
time."  
  
"Tara?" Willow began to run through the fog. "Tara!!" She ran, and ran.  
  
"Taarraa!!!"  
  
Willow fell to the cobblestone ground below her, and cried for Tara  
  
wholeheartedly, releasing all of the pain she had left for her lost love,  
  
her actions, and everyone who had been hurt by her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles came running to the bedroom he had gladly given up while Willow  
  
was recovering. He watched the tears run down her face in her sleep.  
  
With a resigned sigh, he returned to the living room, picked up the phone  
  
and dialed.  
  
A few moments passed before he spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to book a flight."  
  
"One way, to Sunnydale, California."  
  
He smiled. "For one, adult. Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale CA: the following day  
  
Anya sat behind the counter. She had missed paperwork, especially the  
  
kind that added up her gross take for the day.  
  
Xander, Buffy and Dawn sat at the research table, exhausted.  
  
"Ok. I just want to say, man I'm bushed," Xander said.  
  
Buffy and Dawn both raised their hand. "Ditto."  
  
Anya came happily from behind the counter. "Well I for one am too  
  
excited to be tired. Look how well I...we did."  
  
Buffy lofted her head. "I'm just glad I get a free week before I have  
  
to go to work."  
  
Xander sat up. "Hey, yeah, Buffster. How did you do on the final? I  
  
forgot to ask you today."  
  
Buffy grinned widely. "Can you say, 'highest score in my graduating  
  
class'? I already called Willow. I can't wait for her to get here  
  
tomorrow."  
  
Dawn, still resting her head on the tabletop, rolled her head to the  
  
side to see her sister. "Did Giles say how she was doing?"  
  
"He said she had a dream, and that it was the sign for her to come  
  
home. I don't thin she'd be coming if he didn't think she was ready."  
  
Anya walked up behind Buffy. "And the coven basically sucked all the  
  
magic out of her, so we should all be safe."  
  
"Yeah. But it's still going to be hard for her."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister. "Don't worry. We'll be careful. No Tara  
  
talk."  
  
"That's the worst thing you can do, Dawn. She needs to be able to talk  
  
about it. We need to let her if she wants to."  
  
"Oh." The teen was confused, but accepted Buffy's word.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ok. I really am going to try and finish a second today, but I can't  
  
type and this damn cut is not making it any easier. I have to tell you,  
  
major Snoopy dances were done when I read the reviews. I'm just going to do an extra one right now ***Insert Snoopy Dance Here***. Please R&R  
  
and tell me what you think. 


	8. First Day Jitters

Spell Checked  
  
****Ok, I had to continue this today, I just really wanted to get  
  
Willow home, get some good Spikeage in. Hopefully I do alright. So, here  
  
goes nothing.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
************** **************** ****************  
  
  
  
First Day Jitters  
  
As the plane landed, Willow felt fear raise bile to her throat. She was  
  
too scared to move, and watched as her fellow passengers departed the  
  
plane. The stewardess came back when she saw the lone red head sitting  
  
near the back.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?"  
  
Willow stood up. "Oh, yeah. Just working up my nerve."  
  
"I see. Well, we have a schedule to keep. Are you all right now?"  
  
"Yes. I'm okay." She pulled the carry on from under her seat and  
  
settled the strap over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks you for flying with us." The woman called.  
  
Willow forced a smile over her shoulder, then headed down the isle to  
  
the exit. She took slow steps through the retractable bridge that lead  
  
into the airport. Giles had warned her not to be afraid. That her  
  
friends would be there for her. The faces of Xander, Buffy, Dawn, and even  
  
Anya passed through her head. She really didn't think anyone could  
  
forgive her.  
  
She walked off of bridge, and into the airport.  
  
There, standing in a row were here friends, all smiling widely and  
  
waiting for her. Dawn was the first to move, running to Willow and throwing  
  
her arms around her. "We missed you."  
  
Willow wasn't sure how to react. This was nothing close to the  
  
reception she had expected. She looked over Dawn's shoulder to see Buffy,  
  
Xander, and Anya all walking towards her. Before she knew it, she was the  
  
center of a group hug.  
  
"Um, guys...if you really want to kill me, could we do something other  
  
than suffocation?"  
  
All at once they backed off to give her some air.  
  
"Hey, Willow." Xander waved quickly, then let his hand drop to his  
  
side.  
  
"Hey." She returned the wave.  
  
She looked over the faces to Buffy. The Slayer gave her a softer smile.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"No more magics."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh." She took a deep breath. "I'm okay. You?"  
  
"Me? I'm a police woman."  
  
"Yeah, you already told me that. Top of your class. Trying to fill in  
  
for me while I was gone?"  
  
"You betcha." She gave a weak smile.  
  
Anya took that moment to greet the recovering witch. "You are welcome  
  
to the magic shop, as long as all of your magic is gone. Xander helped  
  
to rebuild it."  
  
Willow couldn't help but smile. "Glad to know it."  
  
Anya looked around at the minor glares she was getting from the others.  
  
"Oh, and welcome back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dawn stood beside Buffy, still confused and not sure how to act. ˜Should I ask her about England? Maybe she didn't see much. Maybe I should  
  
ask her what she remembers. No, might make her upset. Maybe I could  
  
tell her about the detective who's after Buffy. I bet she'd have something  
  
Willowy to say about that."  
  
Willow looked at Dawn, gently and she heard her mind. "Don't worry  
  
Dawnie. You don't have to be careful about what you say. It's okay." Then  
  
she turned to Buffy. "So, who's this detective?"  
  
Dawn's jaw dropped. "How did you…I mean..." She looked at her sister.  
  
"I was just thinking about what to say." She looked back at Willow.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
All eyes were on the red head. "Don't worry. It's not magic. The  
  
fates...they gifted me. They said I was a necessity, and when I woke up from  
  
the dream, I could 'listen' to people's thoughts, like last summer,  
  
only now it's more controlled. I can't reach into anything people don't  
  
want me to know."  
  
"As long as it's not magic," Anya said mater of factly.  
  
"Huh. Cool," Dawn said smiling.  
  
"Well. I guess I should get my other bags," Willow said as she headed  
  
for the luggage area.  
  
Buffy and Xander were left standing there. Neither had any thoughts  
  
they wanted read.  
  
Willow stopped at the luggage pick up, and felt something strange in  
  
the back of her mind. As she picked up the bag, she heard Buffy silently  
  
chanting Spike's name in her mind.  
  
The group walked out of the airport to Xander's awaiting car. The five  
  
piled in, with Dawn and Xander in the front, and the ladies in the back  
  
seat.  
  
Willow easily cut off Buffy's mantra in her head, but in less time than  
  
it had taken her to walk to the car, she had found out something about  
  
her best girlfriend, that no one else had found out all summer.  
  
Whatever else had happened, Buffy had not only forgiven Spike, but was  
  
in love with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike found out immediately that he was not a morning person. The sound  
  
of his new alarm clock nearly gave him a heart attack. Something that  
  
was an actual concern nowadays.  
  
His morning ritual had not been set, and his body protested every move  
  
he made to start his day. By the time he got out of the shower he felt  
  
better, but decided to try some coffee.  
  
Dressed, and now only mildly comatose, he grabbed his briefcase and the  
  
cardboard box holding what he hoped would be suitable props for a  
  
history class, and headed to his DeSoto. He pulled into his newly assigned  
  
parking spot, and headed into the office to pick up his class list. The  
  
other teachers already had theirs, of course, but as a late newcomer,  
  
he had to pick it up that morning.  
  
He made his way through the halls to room 106, his classroom. Of  
  
course, this early the room was empty, but it gave him time to set a few  
  
things up.  
  
Spike placed the box and briefcase on his desk, and began to unpack the  
  
posters, and other items he had brought.  
  
Before the first bell rang, he was finished with his decorating, and  
  
set up for the first day of class.  
  
Soon the halls were buzzing with teenagers all greeting each other  
  
after a long summer vacation. He stood outside the door and wondered just  
  
how long it would take before Dawn saw him.  
  
He watched as the kids walked by him and seated themselves at desks at  
  
random. A few girls giggled from the classroom, and when he turned he  
  
watched all of them turn their heads away from him. He looked back to  
  
the hall to see Dawn's back. She had passed him when his back was turned.  
  
The hall was nearly empty when the second bell rang. He closed the  
  
door, and walked up in front of the class. The kids were still jabbering  
  
when he wrote his name on the board "Mr. Worthington."  
  
He turned and faced the room. "Good morning class. My name is Mr.  
  
Worthington, and this class is World History."  
  
Janice sat in the back and began writing a note to Dawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Dawn made her way through the cafeteria to the table holding her best  
  
friend. "Hey Janice."  
  
"Saved you a seat."  
  
"Thanks. So who's the new teacher?"  
  
"You got my note didn't you?"  
  
"Yea, but writing how gorgeous he is over and over doesn't tell me  
  
much." Dawn took a sip of her milk. "What does he look like?"  
  
Janice flattened her palms on the table and leaned forward. "Blonde  
  
hair, blue eyes, English accent...God, I'm getting an A in that class."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Janice, you always ace History."  
  
"Yes, but now I have real incentive. Maybe I'll get an A plus."  
  
"Well, I'll see for myself last period. Then we can compare notes.  
  
Okay?"  
  
Janice shook her head, and took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat in the teacher's lounge munching an apple while writing the  
  
names of his students in his grade book. He was nearly done with the  
  
last class when a woman walked up to him.  
  
"Hello." The woman was slender and tall. Her dark blue eyes looked down  
  
at him. Her black hair was pinned up neatly in a bun.  
  
"Hello." Spike set down his pen. "I'm William." He extended his hand.  
  
"Kathy." She took his hand lightly. "Music department."  
  
"History," He released her hand, but kept eye contact.  
  
"You looked kind of lonely over here all your lonesome, thought I'd  
  
introduce myself."  
  
Spike sat back and stretched. "Right nice of you. I came in a bit late  
  
in the game. Been too busy to make introductions."  
  
The woman took it upon herself to sit at the table with him. "Yes, I  
  
heard you were hired at the last minute."  
  
"Yeah, just got this list today. I think my hand is going to fall off  
  
from all this writing." Spike held up his hand. The impression of the  
  
pen was embedded into his left hand.  
  
The woman nodded. "If it makes you feel better, it gets worse."  
  
Spike chuckled. "Not really."  
  
He looked at the clock. "I got a bit more to do before that bleedin'  
  
bell rings."  
  
She smiled, and stood up. "Well, that you do get used to."  
  
He smiled as she walked away, then picked up his pen to finish filling  
  
in the blanks in his grade book. He was nearly finished when. "Oh,  
  
bloody hell!"  
  
Kathy, who had not yet reached her seat, came back. "What is it?"  
  
Spike shook his head at the name "Summers, Dawn."  
  
"This class name can't be right. I thought this was a class for the  
  
seniors?"  
  
Kathy looked over the names until she reached the one he was pointing  
  
to.  
  
"Miss Summers. Yes, well...she had some trouble last year, but her  
  
history marks have always been high. Some of the juniors who have shown an  
  
aptitude for particular subjects are given the choice to take senior  
  
year courses so they can have an extra elective period their senior  
  
year." She looked back at Spike. "Except for her problems last year, she has  
  
always been an exceptionally good student."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt, I just hadn't expected her to be in my  
  
class."  
  
"If I could ask, how do you know her?"  
  
He wasn't sure how to answer that one, but decided on honesty. "Used to  
  
see her big sis."  
  
"Buffy?" Kathy stood up straight.  
  
"Yeah. You know 'er?"  
  
"By reputation only."  
  
"Reputation?" Spike wasn't sure he wanted to hear this. What did she  
  
do? Sleep with the teachers? No, not Buffy.  
  
"Yes, she and her senior class destroyed the old high school."  
  
"Oh. That," Spike said, unimpressed.  
  
The woman shook her head. "I still can't figure out why no one ever  
  
pressed charges."  
  
Spike scoffed. "Maybe it saved then the price of a demolition. Coulda  
  
been planning on building a new school all along."  
  
Kathy looked at him as though he were purple. "Yeah. That must be it."  
  
And walked away.  
  
"Git," Spike mumbled under his breath, and tried to figure out what the  
  
hell he was going to say last period.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Dawn filed into the classroom following Kevin. They had sworn to sit  
  
next to each other. Being smart was a pain sometimes. They were the only  
  
juniors in the class, but at least they had each other. Poor Janice was  
  
the only one in the first period class. They took seats in the middle  
  
of the back row.  
  
When Dawn searched for the teacher, she couldn't find him.  
  
Kevin watched her. He still had an insane crush on her. But Dawn always  
  
acted like he was her best friend, not like he was a guy.  
  
The girls in the class were all murmuring, and soon the young man  
  
understood why Dawn was searching the room. Apparently the teacher was 'to  
  
die for', 'gorgeous', 'hot' and several other adjectives that were lost  
  
in the gossip that was teenage female oriented.  
  
The second bell rang and still no teacher. Dawn looked to her right. "I  
  
wonder if he already quit, or came up missing?" she asked Kevin.  
  
Kevin's gaze moved over her head, and when Dawn turned to see, the  
  
Instructor's back was what she saw. Not that it was a bad back. ˜Cute  
  
Butt," she thought to herself.  
  
Between classes, someone had erased Spike's name from the board and  
  
he was rewriting it. The fact that he could hide from Dawn a few more  
  
minutes didn't hurt either. Slowly he deposited the chalk onto the ledge  
  
at the base of the chalkboard, and turned to begin his introduction for  
  
the last time.  
  
"Good afternoon class. My name is Mr. Worthington."  
  
A high-pitched short squeak came from the back of the room. Everyone  
  
turned to see Dawn's eyes open so wide her brow was wrinkled. Her mouth  
  
was open as well, but other than the squeak, no sound came forth.  
  
She couldn't help it. It was Spike! Had to be!  
  
So what if it's mid-afternoon and the sun is shining through the  
  
windows right on him. It really didn't matter that his hair was different, or  
  
that he was dressed like any other random teacher, or that he was  
  
standing in front of her class teaching.  
  
Kevin watched his friend frozen. "Dawn." He shook her shoulder.  
  
"Dawn." He shook her a little harder.  
  
"Huh?" She looked around the room, then back at Spike.  
  
With no other plan coming to mind, she shot up out of her seat and  
  
walked past the students and out the door saying something about the  
  
restroom on her way out.  
  
Spike watched her go, but didn't stop her. Sighing to himself, he  
  
turned back to the class. "First day jitters?"  
  
The class laughed a bit, then brushed off the incident. "Now first off,  
  
let me tell you something about myself, have several degrees, one  
  
happens to be in history, just in case you were wondering."  
  
Another round of chuckles filled the room.  
  
"This is my first position teaching, so I may not be perfect, but I can  
  
give you a very good idea of what it is to expect. I don't want you to  
  
think about this class like your learning about dead people, I want you  
  
to feel like you could have lived the events we will be studying."  
  
He turned around and picked up the text on his desk. "You will each  
  
receive a copy of this text book. When you do, I want you each to write  
  
your name where indicated, then. "He picked up a clipboard. "I would like  
  
you to each fill in your name and book number on this sheet. Any  
  
questions?"  
  
A girl in the back row raised her hand.  
  
Spike pointed to her. "Miss.?"  
  
The girls stood up. "Porter, Rachelle Porter." She straightened her  
  
skirt. "Are you single?"  
  
Spike shook his head, and the girls all turned back to him for an  
  
answer. "Let's just say, my heart belongs to someone."  
  
"Oh well. No harm in asking."  
  
Rachelle sat back down, just as Dawn walked back into the room, and to  
  
her seat. She had heard his answer.  
  
The rest of the class went slowly, ending with their first homework  
  
assignment. As the rest of the class filed out, Dawn asked Kevin to go on  
  
ahead.  
  
Kevin left, and once the room was empty, Dawn picked up her bag and  
  
walked up to the teacher's desk. Spike was leaning casually against it.  
  
Dawn stood only a foot from him. Before she knew it, her eyes were  
  
tearing.  
  
"How?" She kept looking from the window to him. His hair was darker.  
  
He'd stopped bleaching it, but there were streaks. Sun streaks. And he  
  
was tan. He'd been like this for awhile. If it wasn't for that scar,  
  
she'd doubt her conclusion, but it had to be Spike.  
  
"Hey, Niblet."  
  
Dawn dropped her bag and flung her fist and threw a punch to his nose.  
  
A powerful one at that. He fell head over heals backwards over his  
  
desk. Dawn walked around the desk as Spike stood himself up.  
  
"You know, bit, I think you can get in serious trouble for hitting the  
  
teacher." He stood himself up, wiping away the blood from his nose  
  
using, not his hand so he could lick it clean as she'd expected, but the  
  
handkerchief in his pocket.  
  
"You're not a teacher. You're a vampire. One who apparently figured out  
  
a way to get around a few rules. And you hurt Buffy."  
  
"Look, I went away cause of what I did. I changed." Spike was backing  
  
away from her. Whatever had changed, so had this girl. He hadn't  
  
expected to be physically hurt by a blow from her. Emotionally, sure, but a  
  
bleeding nose?  
  
Dawn crossed her arms. "You really are stupid you know that?"  
  
He stopped backing off. "I know. I'm an idiot, but I swear, It's all  
  
taken care of."  
  
"Taken care of? You left her, and now she's trying to pretend again,  
  
like she did with Riley."  
  
Spike cocked his head. "You mean you're mad about me leaving? I thought  
  
it was for...I mean Giles said Xander told you about…."  
  
Dawn uncrossed her arms. "He did, I was, Anya explained it." Then Dawn  
  
looked back at him. "But then, if you left so you couldn't hurt Buffy,  
  
why'd you come back?"  
  
Spike took a step towards Dawn and took her hand in his. Slowly he  
  
raised it until her hand was against the thumping in his chest.  
  
For the second time in an hour, Dawn's shock was more than visible on  
  
her face. "Spike. You're alive."  
  
"I noticed," he chuckled. "Demon's gone."  
  
Dawn pulled her hand away from the steady rhythm slowly. "But, how?"  
  
"It's why I left. And why I'm back."  
  
Dawn sat on the desktop behind her. "So, you're human?"  
  
One side of Spike's mouth turned up. "Just as human as big sis."  
  
"Wow, that's gre-" Dawn stood up. "What do you mean, like Buffy?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
See, funny teacher scene. At least I was hoping for a weird meeting  
  
between Dawn and Spike. So what do you think? Please R&R. Comon guys..it's  
  
2 chapters in one day...twice in one week. Gimme some reviews. 


	9. Wish Granted

****Spell Checked  
  
Well, I was so happy when I saw 6 reviews for chapter 8 after only a few hours of being posted. I wanted to post chapter 9 right away. It was written, checked, and ready to go. So what happened. I have no clue, but it's gone. This will be a rewritten version, and I so wish I didn't have to do it again, but...I must. Here goes. I still have not heard from my beta reader, and so I checked this using word. It should be readable  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
******************** ******************* ********************  
  
Wish Granted  
  
The Magic Box was empty in the mid-afternoon except for Willow and Buffy who were continuing research on vampire lines of ancestry. The problem they were having was complete lack of information.  
  
After talking to Giles, Buffy discovered that, other than The Line of Aurelius, no other names were known. Xander, Dawn and Buffy, had started research on Saturday, but with the Magic Box's grand re-opening, they hadn't accomplished much.  
  
Buffy shut her book, and sat back. "You know, I did this whole 'study' thing all summer. You'd think I would get a break."  
  
Willow looked up from her book. "Angel didn't know anything?"  
  
"No. When I warned him about someone possibly coming after Faith, I asked him. But all he knew was his own line. Apparently it's some big secret, only the favorite childer even know their own line, much less names of others."  
  
Buffy riffled through the books on the table, intent on reading one she hadn't already gone over a hundred times.  
  
"Well normally I'd say, let's ask Spike, but …" Willow got a vague feeling of Buffy's thoughts when it came to the vampire, but couldn't seem to get a real reaction from her. Once again, Buffy was straight faced with hardly any show of emotion at his name.  
  
"Wouldn't matter anyway. Same line as Angel."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Willow turned past a few pages. "You'd think we would have come across at least one other name."  
  
Buffy agreed, "And not just today, but in seven years?"  
  
"Well, what exactly did Anya say about vampire lineage?"  
  
Buffy tried to remember. "Just that after humans figured out how to kill the demons, a lot of vampires got killed. Only a few of them started turning people, and even fewer of them are still up and walking around." "But we aren't looking for one of the originals, just a Master of a line?"  
  
"Right." Buffy nodded. "The original of his line is dead, that's why he's a master. He's supposedly the oldest living vamp of his line."  
  
"Whatever line that is," Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Willow looked around the shop. "How long do you think it will take Anya?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Just as Buffy finished her sentence, Anya appeared beside them, scaring them both.  
  
"We really need to get a buzzer or something to warn us when you do that," Buffy commented while trying to slow the pace of her heart.  
  
Willow smiled at the demon. "I like the foggy effect."  
  
Anya stood in place, listening to the remarks. "Thank you. I used to go with an electrical theme, but too many people mixed me up with K'sra. She's a vengeance demon too, but she handles wronged animals. You know, like dogs left in the woods, forgotten goldfish."  
  
"Anya? Information? What did you fi- ….. goldfish?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I remember once, she locked a boy in his room for forgetting to feed his goldfish. He had no food, but an endless supply of water, He would have died but …"  
  
"Forget I asked," Buffy interrupted. "What did you find out?"  
  
Anya made her way to the table and took an empty seat. "Well, no one knows names of the lines. In fact everyone was shocked to know I knew one. But I did hear about a book that has a detailed description of a vampire directly connected to the first Slayer."  
  
Willow perked up. "A book? What book?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "I don't know. No one had it's name either."  
  
"So wait." Buffy held up her hand. "We're supposed to look up names we don't know, in a book we don't have or even know the name of?"  
  
"No," Anya answered. "We do have it. Or at least Giles did have it."  
  
"You don't know the name of the book, but you know Giles has it?"  
  
"It's an intricate system, and I know he had it. Past tense," Anya explained "Apparently a vampire got a hold of it a few years ago, and the book hasn't been seen since. I was told that you would recognize and I found out Du Lac wrote the book."  
  
"I think I recognize the name Du Lac," Willow offered.  
  
"Me, too," Buffy added. "Which vampire stole it?"  
  
Anya shrugged. "That I couldn't find out."  
  
"Great system you have there." Willow slumped back in her seat.  
  
"I said it was intricate. Not perfect."  
  
The name Du Lac kept repeating in her head. Soon the repetition gained an English accent. Then she could picture Giles in the library. He was explaining something about the book.  
  
She tried to remember when this memory happened. It was around the time Ford came to town. When Drusilla and Spike had promised to turn him in exchange for Buffy. He had said he killed the vampiress, but later that week, the blonde vamp came and took a book.  
  
"Oh, God." Buffy suddenly remembered where that book went and who had wanted it. "Spike. It's the book Spike took to heal Dru."  
  
"Are you sure, Buff?" The red head leaned forward again.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I remember seeing it in the church."  
  
"So Spike has it?" Anya asked.  
  
"Or Dru. Spike was a little banged up for awhile." Buffy couldn't believe her bad luck. She wouldn't be able to know who was after her without that book. And she had no way of knowing what the vampire the other night meant about this new Sunnydale bad vamp's connection to Slayers without it. "I need that book, Anya. Are you sure there's no way to get it, or maybe another reference somewhere?"  
  
"There might be, but I used all my Vamp resources. If there is another way to at least find out who The Master is, none of the demons I know have any idea about it."  
  
Buffy tried not to, but she couldn't help but be mad. She'd wanted Spike to be the last thing she thought about. The only time he snuck up in her thoughts anymore was during patrol, sometimes in dreams, but generally, she'd been able to keep her thought away from him. Now she needed him, and there was no way to find him, or the book. Best case scenario Dru had the book, but that was no where near likely. The woman was nuts.  
  
Willow watched her friend's face contort in thought. She didn't need to look into her mind to know where her thoughts were. "Buffy? Are you alright?"  
  
"What?" She had let her mind wonder as the ladies carried the conversation. "Sorry Wills. It's just. I didn't expect it to be Spike. Sometimes I miss him is all. Then I know that I'm supposed to get over it and go out, and have a life. But then why go have a life? So another guy can leave me without saying goodbye?"  
  
Willow listened with understanding. Anya could most definitely relate, and also was quiet while Buffy ranted, like a good friend would.  
  
"I?m sorry guys. Sometimes I miss him, but then I have to remember why he left, and that it was a good thing he did, but I still sometimes ¦I guess, I just wish he was here."  
  
Anya opened her eyes wide. "Buffy, I told you, some parts of a demon are uncontrollable."  
  
"I know, and I understand why." Buffy started to explain, but when she looked at her friend, Anyanka was looking back.  
  
"Dammit, Buffy … wish granted."  
  
Dawn listened intently as Spike told her where he'd been. He described, in too graphic of detail, his trials, and how he came to learn the Slayer's origins. He told her that he'd gone to Giles for more answers, but that the watcher could only confirm Jumar's conclusion. Then told her about the reaction of the witch in the coven, and showed her the charm he wore around his neck, explaining that he didn't know what it was supposed to do, but that the with said to trust it.  
  
Then came how he became the newly appointed history teacher for World History, and World Geography. He had been told they were senior classes, and had hoped to avoid her as well until the time was right, but because he was a last minute hire-in, he had only learned of his class list while filling in the blanks of his new grade book during lunch period.  
  
After confirming there was only one Summers, Dawn attending the high school, he had considered running.  
  
"But you didn't," Dawn pointed out.  
  
Spike shook his head. "No. Promised myself I wouldn't do it again. Had no excuse to."  
  
Dawn jumped up and threw her arms around him. "So now you can stay. You have to." She couldn't help but giggle when she thought of William the Bloody Vampire Slayer. "I mean. This is the Hellmouth. Slayage to be had around every corner."  
  
Spike stroked her hair. "That's right. But I don't want to let on that I'm here. I need to take care of a particular nasty before that."  
  
She pulled back. "Oh, nasty. There's a new one in town. He said he wanted to kill Buffy, and Faith."  
  
"He's not after the jailed Slayer." Spike let his arms drop, and leaned back up against the desk. "He's after the two Slayers here in Sunnyhell."  
  
Dawn became very animated, waving her arms as she spoke. "We have to tell Buffy. I mean, she's going to kill you for running off. She didn't say much to me, mostly cause I was so mad. But she is sooo going to kill you."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at the babbling teen.  
  
"Oh yeah. The new vamp. Hey, do you know anything about vampire lines?"  
  
Spike opened his mouth to answer, and was surrounded by a colorful fog, before vanishing.  
  
Dawn tried to grab him, but only got a handful of mist. "Spike?"  
  
She looked around the room. She was alone. The brunette gathered her books and purse quickly before sprinting out the door, and to the Magic Box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Huh?" Buffy looked at Anyanka confused.  
  
Before the demon could explain, a form appeared not a foot from Buffy who stood trying to make the figure out. When it came into focus, her eyes went wide and she stood frozen.  
  
Her mind began to process the image in front of her, but would not except the obvious conclusion.  
  
Without warning Buffy tumbled forward into Spike's arms. The confused man looked down at the fainted Slayer, then to a perplexed Willow, and to an apologetic Anyanka.  
  
"Bloody perfect." 


	10. Homecoming

Spell Checked.  
  
****One, omg how cool are those reviews. Thanks everyone so much. It warms my evil soul to see you are enjoying this story. I think it's going to be a little longer than I thought it would be, simply because I'm having fun with this. OK, now I have a request. I would like to know from any one who has any idea, where are good places to submit a story for an award. I have no idea how this works, so any information is helpful. I'm thinking of submitting Akoshta. If anyone knows, or if you think that is a rotten idea, please e-mail me. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
****************** ********************** **********************  
  
Homecoming  
  
The confused man looked down at the fainted Slayer, then to a perplexed  
  
Willow, and to an apologetic Anyanka.  
  
"Bloody perfect."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow sat in her seat, not sure if she was really seeing what she saw.  
  
There stood, who appeared to be, Spike. Of course he looked different.  
  
His hair was a natural dark blonde, with sun streaks, and a vampire  
  
with a tan was not a normal occurrence. Not even in Sunnydale, the land of  
  
the strange. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, Red. It's me."  
  
An almost inaudible voice came from his arms. "Spike?"  
  
Spike looked into her hazel eyes. "Buffy. You alright now, love?"  
  
"Spike?" She repeated as he brought her back to her seat at the table.  
  
Anya stepped forward. "I'm sorry. She made the wish, and I didn't  
  
even know you were in town until she said the 'W' word."  
  
After he had settled a still dazed Slayer into her seat, he turned to  
  
speak with Anya, who had changed back to her human form. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
"Well, she wished you were here."  
  
Spike's face contorted as confusion, then happiness filled him. It  
  
Didn't last long. Part of him wondered exactly why she would wish he  
  
was back. After all, Anyanka handled vengeance. "I'm in it deep. Up to  
  
my knees."  
  
All Spike could think as Buffy stared at him, was everything he wanted  
  
to tell her, but had no idea how to start.  
  
Willow stared at him, and was attacked with his thoughts. They were all  
  
things he wanted to say. She stared wide-eyed at the man. Then she  
  
realized the finer of the details. Spike was a man, but not just human.  
  
"Uh…Buffy?"  
  
Anya watched Willow's face. "What's happening Willow. Are you  
  
reading something?"  
  
Willow didn't hear her. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me. We covered that, Red"  
  
Buffy, now more composed, looked at the arm that had been wrapped  
  
around the former vampire a moment ago. He had been warm. Buffy looked back  
  
up at him, and honed her senses trying to detect the vampire. She  
  
couldn't. "Spike?"  
  
"Yes, for anyone else who asking, I am Spike." He shook his head at the  
  
Slayer.  
  
Buffy pushed back her seat and stood face to face with him, then  
  
motioned at him. "You're human."  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Willow pleaded.  
  
"You're human?" Anya asked, smiling.  
  
Buffy stared at him. She was most definitely confused, but curiosity  
  
and some anger were beginning to come to the forefront of her mind.  
  
Anya looked back at Willow as the empath continued reading Spike's  
  
surface thoughts. The red head still looked dazed and confused. "It's  
  
okay, Willow. He just told us."  
  
Willow shook her head. "He didn't tell us everything."  
  
Spike looked at the recovering witch. "What's that mean? You  
  
Readin' minds now?"  
  
"Yes. She does, Spike. So whatever you have to tell us, you better just  
  
get on with it or I'll just ask Willow." Buffy crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"You think she can 'andle it?" he asked Willow.  
  
"No. But you better tell her or I will."  
  
Spike pulled out the vacant seat next to Buffy's empty seat. "You  
  
better be sitting for this one."  
  
Without any further prompting, Buffy sat back down. Spike looked at her  
  
hands placed in her lap and took one in his. "Right then, After..after  
  
I left, I went to see a shaman. He told me about a place in Africa that  
  
might grant my wish if I passed the trials. I passed and was given back  
  
my soul. One of the tribesmen in the village that watched over the cave  
  
told me that my soul, William's soul, had been strong and that, even  
  
though I was no longer a demon, my soul retained all memory of my  
  
past."  
  
Buffy blinked a few times, but didn't say a word. The other two  
  
ladies listened intently to the story being retold for the second time that  
  
day.  
  
"Jumar, that's the name of the fellow who explained this to me, also  
  
told me I was not the first one to go through the trials." Spike  
  
continued, and told the room how the first Slayer came to be. Although Willow  
  
already knew from what she had read in Spike's mind, she was no less  
  
fascinated.  
  
For Anya, it was a new revelation. Something most demons didn't know.  
  
Buffy was having trouble registering any of it. Spike. Human. Slayer.  
  
Vamp. Africa. Tests.  
  
Spike finished by telling her that he'd stopped off in England before  
  
coming home to see if Giles could confirm any of what had happened to  
  
him. He'd seen Willow, Giles had given him some start-up money. Just  
  
as he was about to tell her his new career move, Dawn ran in.  
  
She was out of breath, and panted when she dropped her books on the  
  
counter. "Oh good." She walked over to the table and sat next to Willow.  
  
"You found him."  
  
Buffy gaze broke from Spike's eyes. "Found him. You mean you knew he  
  
was here?" She looked back at Spike and took her hand from his. "She  
  
knew you were here?"  
  
"Oh, don't get mad at him, Buff. I only found out last period," Dawn  
  
defended him. Then motioned to him. "Meet my new History teacher."  
  
That tidbit Willow hadn't read. Both she and Buffy gave a resounding.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then the facts all registered, and Buffy doubled over laughing.  
  
"Sure," she said between giggles. "Why not?" She stood up and looked at  
  
him. "You lived through most of it."  
  
"Hey, now." He was hurt. "I'll have you know I was educated at some  
  
of the finest universities."  
  
Buffy's face went serious, for almost one full second before she  
  
erupted in another round of laughter. "You'll have me know?"  
  
This time Willow joined in, along with Dawn. Anya wasn't sure what  
  
was funny, but giggled with the infectious laughter.  
  
The Slayer, now red faced, controlled her giggles, and took a few deep  
  
breaths. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's just ..you sound like Giles. All  
  
proper."  
  
Spike smirked at them all, and reverted to his more comfortable speech.  
  
"That's right. A whole new game of ˜kick the Spike". Bloody  
  
chits. Do you have any idea what I went through?"  
  
Willow raised her hand. "I had a clear view from here."  
  
Spike looked across the table. "Yeah. What's up with that?"  
  
"The fates," she answered simply.  
  
Spike nodded as thought that explained everything. "Beginning to know  
  
the feeling."  
  
"Wait a minute," Buffy interrupted "Did you say that the Slayer was a  
  
vampire?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"And she was the only other vampire to pass the trials?"  
  
Spike nodded again.  
  
"So then you're not just human, you're.."  
  
Spike nodded again.  
  
"Oh." She looked at him. Really looked at him again. This was William,  
  
but it was Spike. "So, then, you're a whole new line of Slayer? Or is  
  
it just you? Or am I not the Slayer anymore?"  
  
Spike tried to get her to slow her questions. "One at a time, love. All  
  
I know is what I told you."  
  
"Not true," Dawn threw in. "You forgot to tell her about the new vamp  
  
in town."  
  
"I already know about the vamp, and now I know what his connection is  
  
to the Slayer line."  
  
Spike smiled at her, then became more serious. "Buffy, Dawn said you  
  
thought he was after you and Faith, but he isn't."  
  
"But that vampire told me he was after the two Slay-" She put the  
  
pieces together. "Ohhh. Well then do you know who he is?"  
  
He shook his head. "'Fraid not."  
  
"Buffy. The book?" Anya reminded her.  
  
Buffy grabbed Spikes hand without thinking. "Do you still have the book  
  
you used to heal Dru five years ago?"  
  
"Du Lac?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"It's at my place."  
  
"And the key?"  
  
He shook his head. "No idea."  
  
"Well. I'll go to the crypt and get the book. Where is it?" Buffy  
  
stood up, and started for the door  
  
"Not at the crypt."  
  
She turned back around. "You just said.."  
  
"I said it was at my place. Didn't say I was staying at the crypt."  
  
"Wait a minute, both of you." Dawn stood up. "He just came back after  
  
being gone for three months, and you're just going off and do Slayer  
  
things?" Dawn looked between both of them.  
  
"Would you rather I punched him?" Buffy asked plainly.  
  
"No need," Spike answered. "Bitty Buffy already covered it."  
  
Buffy looked at her sister, who was blushing.  
  
"Knocked me clean over my desk."  
  
Dawn turned her gaze to the newest Slayer pleading for him to be quiet.  
  
"Even bloodied my nose a bit." Spike grinned back at Dawn.  
  
"Okay. So all bases covered." Buffy surmised. "Where's your place?  
  
I'll get the book."  
  
Spike stood up. "Lemme go get it. Got to go back to the school anyway  
  
An' get my stuff before some kid runs off with it."  
  
Buffy pointed out the window. "It's daylight Spike."  
  
He pointed at himself and reminded her. "All allergies have been cured,  
  
love."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
Spike strode past her and to the door. "S'alright. Took me some  
  
getting used to too." He reached for the door, then yelled back at Buffy,  
  
"You comin'?"  
  
"Go on. I'll help Dawnie with any homework," Willow offered.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy smiled and followed Spike out the door.  
  
After the couple left, Dawn asked Willow, "How long until they're all  
  
over each other?"  
  
"I'd give them a day," Willow answered.  
  
Anya shook her head. "I bet they copulate before they get back with the  
  
book."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok, I have my beta reader back. It seems there was an internet problem.  
  
So hopefully this chapter, and the last will be posted before the end  
  
of the day in archival quality. Thanks for your patients. Please R&R.  
  
Had a few different things to discus in this chapter, and I wanted to  
  
spend a suitable amount of time on each. Spuffy love coming soon. 


	11. Getting to Know You

*****Spell Checked (not beta'd as of yet)  
  
****Ok. Reviews..not so many. Hopefully this one is a little better. Thanks so much for everyone who is reading. I', going to get more into the BB in the 12th chapter, this ones just a little filler. Hope you enjoy. On a side note, I have been working on some new desktops/wallpapers and icons for AIM. If you'd like to check them out, please visit: http://www.geocities.com/kaylorin90/  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
******************* ******************** *********************  
  
Getting to Know You  
  
Spike lead Buffy down the sidewalk towards the school. Buffy took  
  
little notice of the people on the street. She past stores, and diners with  
  
barely a glance, she was too busy studying the change in Spike.  
  
It wasn't that he looked totally different. No, it was the subtle  
  
changes that caught her attention. His hair and skin had both been exposed  
  
to the sun for some time now. His walk was less arrogant, but still held  
  
confidence.  
  
Spike was doing the same. Her hair had grown a little since he'd left,  
  
but other than that, she was the same. Beautiful.  
  
They both entered the school. It was nearly empty by now, but a few  
  
teachers had remained to make the next day's lesson plan. Spike nodded  
  
slightly to the few he recognized, one being Kathy, who simply nodded back  
  
and ducked into a nearby classroom.  
  
When they arrived at his classroom, Spike gathered the few items he  
  
would need to take home. Buffy found herself wondering around the room  
  
looking over the objects he had brought for it. She turned the globe and  
  
stopped it when Africa looked back at her. "What were the tests?"  
  
Spike was just closing the clasps on his briefcase, and looked up.  
  
"Rather not."  
  
She nodded, not wanting to push.  
  
"Okay, I'm set. Ready to get the book?"  
  
Buffy walked up the isle towards the door and, once again, Spike led  
  
her out.  
  
She was a little more than stunned to say the least when he opened the  
  
car door to a very clean, quite black DeSoto. "Is this the same car?"  
  
She asked as she lowered herself into the seat.  
  
"The very same. Left it with a garage. The kid who works there likes to  
  
fiddle with cars and offered to clean 'er up. Didn't do too bad a job  
  
either." He walked around the car and got into the passenger's seat.  
  
The couple could do little more than small talk. For Buffy, it was all  
  
just too weird. No matter how she tried to rationalize it, there really  
  
was too much information.  
  
Spike couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't dead yet. So that was a good  
  
sign, but he needed her to say something. Anything about what he was,  
  
or how he'd left, even the bloody bathroom incident.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?" He just looked at the road.  
  
"How did you feel? When you found out you were a Slayer?"  
  
That he wasn't expecting. He shrugged. "Dunno. Haven't really thought  
  
about it."  
  
She looked at him squarely. "You haven't thought about it?"  
  
"Well, no. I was a little more concerned with being alive. Killing  
  
demons, that's old news," Spike offered honestly.  
  
Buffy didn't have a response to his answer, but instead had another  
  
question in mind. "Why did you come back?" She turned in her seat so that  
  
she was facing him. "I mean, not that you weren't allowed to come  
  
back..."  
  
"Don't need your bleedin' permission to come back! Never listened to  
  
you when you told me to leave." He turned a corner sharply.  
  
She gripped the handle on the door so she wouldn't fall over. "I didn't  
  
tell you to leave! You just...left!"  
  
"Well, I didn't need a bloody stake to the heart for something I  
  
couldn't control!" He sped up, down the street.  
  
"Would you slow down? You're going to get us killed!" She kept her grip  
  
on the door handle.  
  
Spike let off the gas, turned into the lot for Bryan Estates, and  
  
parked. Buffy looked through the windshield to the towering apartment  
  
building. She was about to question him about his new residence, but Spike  
  
cut her off before she could.  
  
"Is parked slow enough for ya, Slayer?" He opened his door and got out.  
  
Buffy followed suit.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" Buffy joked.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance and headed into the building. The two  
  
made their way to his apartment on the twelfth floor, and he gave her the  
  
not so grand tour.  
  
It was pretty good sized for a single. A living/dining room, which was  
  
just off of the kitchen. One bed room, one bath. The skylights let the  
  
sun in all day, and the large picture window had a fabulous view of the  
  
little town they called home.  
  
Spike walked to the hall closet, and began to pull out some boxes.  
  
"This is nice, Spike." She sat on the maroon couch opposite the window.  
  
The whole room was done in maroon and forest green, and the effect was  
  
calming. She shifted in her seat, pulling her legs under her. "Cushy."  
  
"Mind the heels, love."  
  
She looked around the room. "Where's your chair?"  
  
Spike was riffling through a box. He looked up long enough to point at  
  
the loveseat he had found to be the most comfortable.  
  
"No. I mean the one from the crypt?"  
  
"Oh that." He pulled pout a few items. "It's still there. Clem wanted  
  
it."  
  
Buffy sat up. "Clem? You mean, he knew you were here too?"  
  
Finally coming across the book he had been looking for, he put the box  
  
back in the closet. He held it up so Buffy could see it. "Got the  
  
book."  
  
"You didn't answer me." She stood up, but instead of walking to the  
  
door, she crossed her arms, and waited for an answer.  
  
Spike shook his head at the floor, then looked back at her. Some things  
  
would never change. "Yes, he knew! Now can we get this back to Red, see  
  
if she can make anything out of it?"  
  
"I am going to kill him," she said resolutely as she headed out the  
  
door past Spike.  
  
"Wait now. You can't kill 'im. He was just doin' what I asked him  
  
to." He jogged after her.  
  
The ride back to the shop was a little less uncomfortable. Her quips  
  
came as quickly as they used to, and Spike threw out his own just as  
  
easily. By the time they walked into the magic shop, they were arguing like  
  
old times.  
  
"Okay, now, I know you're making it up," Buffy said behind her as  
  
Spike followed her into the Magic Box.  
  
He carried in the book. "You asked, again."  
  
"You said I couldn't handle it. But com'mon, Spike. Beetles?" Buffy  
  
walked to the research table, and sat next to her sister.  
  
Willow, Anya and Dawn were all smiling when the blondes walked in. They  
  
sounded like they were at least getting along. Or for what the two of  
  
then was "getting along". And Anya was impressed with the fact that they  
  
were both still alive.  
  
Willow couldn't read either of them. Whatever was going through their  
  
heads was private.  
  
"Got the book." Spike deposited it on the table. "I checked, but I  
  
don't have the key to decipher it anymore."  
  
"Not a problem," Willow said from behind her laptop. "I found it."  
  
"I swear, if you tell me you found it on E-Bay.." Buffy shook her  
  
finger at the red head. It seemed more and more lately everyone was selling  
  
things over the internet, including ancient artifacts with unknown  
  
powers of destruction.  
  
"Okay. Won't tell you," Willow said as she finished filling out the  
  
form to complete the transaction. "But it will be here in a few days."  
  
Dawn shut her history book. "Done."  
  
Spike sat at the table on the other side of the youngest Summers.  
  
"Good, now tell me why the French invaded England?"  
  
"Oh come on, Spike. Just wait until tomorrow," Dawn whined, and looked  
  
at her sister. "You know, it's bad enough when your sister is known  
  
as the girl who blew up the school. But now," she motioned to Spike "I  
  
have to have the teacher around. Oh god. It's going to be Marcy Holden  
  
all over again."  
  
"Who?" Willow asked.  
  
"Marcy. Her dad was the Algebra teacher, and she had to in his class  
  
for freshman year to take the course. Maybe you could request another  
  
teacher," she pleaded with her sister.  
  
Spike interrupted, "Sorry, bit. I'm the only one covering World  
  
History."  
  
Dawn looked back at him, then banged her head on the table. "Why me?"  
  
Spike patted her head. "I'll try not to let on I know you, but you  
  
have to remember not to call me Spike. Deal?"  
  
"Fine. But no quizzing me after school, unless I ask." She put out her  
  
hand.  
  
He took it. "Deal."  
  
  
  
Jon kneeled in front of The Master. "I have news."  
  
"Speak." The Master looked upon his childe.  
  
"The Slayers, they are working together. She is to begin work as a  
  
law-keeper, and he is an educator at the Key's school."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"The demon, she works with them. There is another, the one witch wished  
  
to destroy us all."  
  
"What of the man?"  
  
"We are still watching him."  
  
"Keep your vigil. I must know everyone involved."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Xander walked with heavy feet to the Magic Box. He'd put in a full  
  
day, and if he had been in his right mind, would be fast asleep in bed.  
  
It wasn't late yet, not even dusk, but his body told him the time for  
  
rest had come.  
  
But, being Xander, and not in his right mind for some time now, instead  
  
he headed to see his ex-fiancée, turned demon, his best friend, the  
  
recovering witch. His other best friend, The Vampire Slayer, and her  
  
little sister, also known as The Key. He just loved this town. Even a  
  
normal guy like him could claim to be anything but normal.  
  
The bell rang as he opened the door, ready and primed for research. At  
  
least until he passed out.  
  
"Hey guys." He walked in and saw Buffy at the table with Willow and  
  
Dawn. The bookcase hid part of the table from his view.  
  
"So, did we find anything today?" he asked continuing to walk in the  
  
store, then came to a dead stop when he saw the now revealed half of the  
  
research table.  
  
There he was, or at least it looked like him. The fat that he was  
  
sitting at the table with the very woman he had attempted raping made him  
  
think his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
  
Xander blinked several times, hoping that his vision would clear,  
  
because there was no way that was Spike. And there was no way Buffy would  
  
let him just sit there next to Dawn. And there was certainly no way on  
  
God's green earth Xander was going to let him walk out of here alive,  
  
or undead. However you want to put it.  
  
The brunette's eyes were ice as he stared into the former vampire.  
  
All of the ladies saw murder cross his mind when his lip curled. "What is  
  
he doing here?"  
  
"Hold on, Harris." Not that Spike had any reason to be afraid. He could  
  
fight back if need be, but he didn't want to have to. "Things are a  
  
little different."  
  
Xander shed his jacket to reveal muscle gained from hard labor. "Yeah,  
  
they are."  
  
Willow stood up in and came around the table to Xander. "Wait, Xander.  
  
He's not..he's William."  
  
"No reason to insult me. It's not like I'm a complete ponce," Spike  
  
defended himself.  
  
Xander pointed at him, the look of murder not fading. "He sure sounds  
  
like Spike. And he looks like Spike."  
  
"Really?" Dawn cut in. "Evil vampy Spike had a tan?"  
  
Xander took another look at the former vampire. "Well...no."  
  
***************************************** ********************  
  
Man am I tired today. My oldest started summer school today, and my  
  
other two kids and I get to take a very long walk to her school, to walk  
  
her home until she is finished with summer classes. So I wrote this  
  
morning instead of afternoon. Hope I was awake enough to. LOL. Please R&R. 


	12. Face to Face

*****Spell Checked  
  
**** Just posted the un-beta'd version of chapter 11. I'm obsessive about posting daily if I write daily. All non beta'd chaps are missing those lovely 5 * before spell check. On a personal note, I re-watched The Gift on FX last nigh. God, I always bawl when that airs. Funny how both season 5 and 6 end with big glowing effects.  
  
*************************************** *****************************************  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
************* ******************* ***********************  
  
Face to Face  
  
"Okay," Xander said while walking around the table. Spike walked around  
  
as well, keeping the table between them. "I don't care whose soul  
  
he's got. You just said he was William, but he's Spike. When Angel got  
  
his soul, he was totally different." The brunette pointed at the  
  
offensive blonde. "That's Spike."  
  
Buffy was walking ahead of her friend, trying to use herself as an  
  
extra barrier. Xander always seemed to gain more muscle over the summers  
  
ever since he started working with the construction-company. She was  
  
fairly sure he still wouldn't be able to hurt Spike much, but she also  
  
knew he might provoke something, that for some reason, Spike was  
  
avoiding. "Xander. I know he seems the same, but he's not. He's completely  
  
human."  
  
Anya, Dawn and Willow had all moved behind the counter to stay out of  
  
the line of fire just in case the two males came to blows.  
  
"Why would you even come back here?" Xander asked, still staring down  
  
the former vampire.  
  
Spike walked backwards around the table, and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Harris, you 'ave to ask?"  
  
"You had to know this was a bad idea. Go be alive somewhere else"  
  
"He can't," Dawn pleaded. "He's my teacher."  
  
Xander blinked quickly. "He's your what?"  
  
Willow interrupted. "She's telling the truth. Giles even knows all  
  
about it, and got him a job at the new high school."  
  
"What?" Xander twisted his brow in confusion. Then he shook his head.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why he's here, in this shop."  
  
Anya was happy to be able to help with this one. "Buffy wished he was  
  
here, she was angry, and so I brought him here."  
  
Now, Xander switched his glare from Spike's direction to Buffy's.  
  
"You wished he was here?"  
  
Buffy was chagrined. "Well, he had a book. One that would tell us about  
  
the new vamp in town." She picked up the yet unopened book. "See? He  
  
was helping."  
  
"Really?" Xander said sarcastically. "Well Mr.  
  
I'm-human-so-we-should-forgive-and-forget, give me a reason not to use that fact, and have  
  
you arrested for attempted rape?"  
  
Spike was just about to answer, when a now familiar tingle went up his  
  
spine. He looked behind him towards the training room. Buffy followed  
  
his gaze, just as her senses warned her of a nearby vampire. "Hold that  
  
thought, Harris."  
  
Both blondes headed for the back entrance. All eyes followed them as  
  
Spike opened the back door to reveal a vampire listening through the  
  
door. The small vampire jumped up, and began to run off.  
  
Buffy sprinted to him, cutting him off before he could leave the alley.  
  
"Now, why would you be listening at our back door?" Sarcasm dripped  
  
from her rhetorical question.  
  
Spike walked casually to the pair. "When I was here after a Slayer, I  
  
listened, and had others listen to find out what she was all about,  
  
love."  
  
The vampire looked between the two scared out of his wits.  
  
"So, you think the new Master sent him here to spy?" She lifted her  
  
finger to her temple, acting as though this was all very interesting. "So  
  
if we just kill him now, he can't go tell the Master anything, can  
  
he?"  
  
"Please, don't. I won't tell him anything." He was nearly crying  
  
for his life.  
  
"Not a good idea, mate. Making deals with Slayers is nothing but  
  
trouble. Trust me," Spike teased him.  
  
"Well, maybe you could tell us a few things?" Buffy looked as though  
  
she was pondering the thought.  
  
"Yes. Anything. Please spare me."  
  
Spike walked in front of the cowering vampire. "Where is he hiding  
  
out?"  
  
"Cabin, edge of town, There are caves below it."  
  
"Old man Carter's cabin," Xander said from the still open door. The  
  
whole group had followed to see what was going on.  
  
"Sounds like it," Willow added.  
  
Buffy nodded at her friends. "Okay, who is the Master?"  
  
The vampire looked at her not understanding the question. "He is the  
  
Master."  
  
"Line? What line?" she asked again.  
  
The vampire just looked at her.  
  
"He's not gonna know. He's just a minion." Spike motioned at the  
  
shaking vampire.  
  
"Oh." Buffy paced a moment, then turned back. "Why were you sent to spy  
  
on us?"  
  
"I was told to find out who was still working with you."  
  
"Why?" Spike asked. Generally when he studied Slayers, he didn't  
  
bother with those she aquatinted herself with. Of course, that is why he  
  
never could kill Buffy. That and the fact that he was in love with her.  
  
"He wanted to be sure you were not alone."  
  
"Me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Both of you," the vampire answered.  
  
Spike and Buffy looked at each other.  
  
"Why would he want to make sure we weren't alone?" she asked Spike.  
  
Spike looked at the vamp again. "You heard the lady. Why?"  
  
"I wasn't told."  
  
"Minions." Spike almost growled, and pulled a stake from his waist. He  
  
looked back at Buffy. "You mind?"  
  
She gave him the go ahead, and the vamp's eyes went wide. "But I  
  
tol-"  
  
The dust fell before he could finish his plea.  
  
The couple walked back to smiling faces, all but one.  
  
Xander was staring at Spike. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear  
  
you sensed that guy first."  
  
"I was just closer to the door." Spike said as the group walked back  
  
into the training room. Anya continued with Willow and Dawn back to the  
  
shop.  
  
Xander held up a hand. "Excuse me?"  
  
Buffy stood by her friend. "Xander, there's a little more to Spike  
  
being human."  
  
For his part, Spike leaned against the wall, and listened, smiling as  
  
Buffy explained to Xander his new status.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Master sat surrounded by minions, all reporting things they had  
  
discovered. "And she will begin her first day on Monday."  
  
"Very well." The Master waved the minion away.  
  
Jon came forward. "Seth has not returned yet."  
  
"He is sloppy." The Master stood, and walked through the sea of  
  
followers. "He is gone. We must begin to set the plan in motion. Their time  
  
may be sooner that I thought."  
  
"What of the others?" Jon asked.  
  
"We will leave them, for now." He turned back to his favored childe.  
  
"For now, let them believe they are the only targets. It will make things  
  
easier later."  
  
"And the book?"  
  
"He is in possession of it, but he no longer has the key to read it."  
  
"Good." He walked back to his seat, and lowered himself to the  
  
cushioned seat of the heave wooden chair. "Now, we must wait. The opportunity  
  
will come, and the new line will never begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander had seated himself on the well-used couch in the training room.  
  
"He's a what?"  
  
"A Slayer," Buffy said again.  
  
"No, really?" Xander asked again.  
  
Spike pushed himself from the wall. "She's telling you the truth.  
  
Call the Watcher if you can't believe her."  
  
"Look." Xander stood up and walked towards Spike. "Vampire or Slayer,  
  
you still have a lot to own up to." Xander stopped a few feet from the  
  
blonde.  
  
"I'm aware, but I also have to be here. So either we kill each other  
  
now, or we deal with it." Spike took a few steps towards him. "As far  
  
as what happened, none of it was about you, not on my end anyway."  
  
Xander clenched his teeth, but listened.  
  
"If I could take it back, I would, but I can't." Spike watched as  
  
Xander tried to decide to either punch him, or leave.  
  
"Fine." Xander stood there for a minute staring again at Spike. Then he  
  
looked at Buffy. "I need to go. I'll be here tomorrow after work."  
  
"Okay." Buffy was walking to him, but the brunette turned on his heels,  
  
and walked out.  
  
The couple watched. "He didn't like Angel either."  
  
"Just had to bring him into this."  
  
"I was just saying... "  
  
Spike waved her words off. "No worries. Patrol?"  
  
She sighed. "Patrol."  
  
The headed through the shop, and were gathering supplies when the door  
  
jungles again. There stood Jason, smiling wide. He came down the steps  
  
to Buffy who was putting on her jacket. "Good, I caught you before you  
  
left."  
  
Buffy looked up at Jason, then back to Spike before walking to the  
  
detective. "Jason. Hi." He smiled.  
  
"Hi." She smiled back, now very nervous. "I could get in some trouble  
  
here, but I figured a few days wouldn't make too much of a  
  
difference."  
  
Buffy looked at him, curiously. "What won't make a difference?"  
  
"Officially, you haven't been assigned, but I found out today  
  
you'll be under Detective Griggs, so I guess I won't be breaking any  
  
rules, technically."  
  
Buffy shook her head, still not knowing what it was he was talking  
  
about.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had this planned better in my head, but I'm  
  
rambling." He took a breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go catch  
  
a movie. Tomorrow if you're free."  
  
Spike stood at the table blank-faced when Buffy didn't say no  
  
immediately.  
  
"Uhh?" Buffy stammered.  
  
********************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
****Someone made a comment about "you and your cliffhangers". Hehe.  
  
Please R&R. 


	13. William

Spell Checked  
  
**Update!! I just re-posted ch. 11, 12, and this is 13 re-posted. All are now in archive quality. LdyEmma425 is my beta reader, and she has finals. I would like everyone who reads to wish her luck. While I thank God I am no longer in school. LOL This chapter is longer than the others, and will get the story's plot going while answering some Spuffy questions. Nakey Spike.  
  
  
  
***************************** *******************************************************  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
******************* ****************** ********************  
  
When we last left our heroes, Jason was finally asking Buffy out. Spike was waiting to hear her answer. Xander was running off, while Dawn, Anya and Willow were all at the shop wondering what Buffy was going to tell Jason.  
  
********** ***********  
  
William  
  
Dawn and Willow watched from the table as Spike clenched his jaw. Anya stood behind the counter, getting the days paperwork in order for closing.  
  
In all honesty, Spike hadn't said a thing about how he felt about Buffy. Not to her anyway. Both ladies at the table could see from the look on his face, that his love for Buffy was still as strong as ever.  
  
Buffy stood in front of Jason, still unsure what to say. Spike hadn't said a thing to her about his feelings. What was worse was the fact that his humanity was beginning to help her understand feeling for him that, until now, made her think she was going against her duties. Her birthright.  
  
She waited. Waited for Spike to say something. The old Spike would have walked right up to Jason and made some backhanded comment, but he stayed in place quietly.  
  
Jason's smile was beginning to fade when he noted the amount of thought Buffy was putting into a simple yes or no answer. He wondered if it had to do with the unfamiliar male who was currently standing at the table with Buffy's friend, and sister.  
  
When Spike didn't move, or make a sound, Buffy was shocked. She was also angry. She plastered her, well practiced Doublemeat smile on. "Sure. I'd love to."  
  
Willow's jaw dropped. Followed by Dawn's. Anya rolled her eyes, then walked to the front door, and flipped the Open sign over to Closed.  
  
Spike grumbled under his breath. "Bloody well should 'ave known. Not even bein' 'uman would change things." He placed a few more stakes in his jacket's hiding places. He was now definitely in the mood to Slay.  
  
Jason looked back to se the flipped sign. "I better get out of here, but I'll pick you up. Around seven?" Jason was smiling again, as he walked to the door.  
  
"Sounds good. Just come here."  
  
"Tomorrow night then?"  
  
Buffy nodded, and Anya locked the door after he walked out.  
  
When Buffy turned and walked back to the table, she saw that Spike was adjusting a few of his stakes. He didn't look at her, almost as though she wasn't that important anymore. She sighed. 'He has changed.'  
  
Dawn and Willow just stared at her accusingly, but Buffy shrugged it off. If Spike had a problem, he would have said something by now. "You ready?" She asked him.  
  
Spike looked up at her. There were definitely times when having a soul didn't help. This was one of them in his opinion. His insides felt like they were being torn in half. A year ago he would have been more angry than hurt, but now. Now it hurt more than it angered him.  
  
The pain was plain on the flushed face she saw. His eyes were sullen.  
  
"Oh God." Willow nearly cried when his thoughts reached her.  
  
"Spike?" was all Buffy said.  
  
He couldn't look at her. Instead he turned and headed out the back door.  
  
"What just happened?" Buffy looked at her sister.  
  
"Are you stupid?" Dawn asked simply.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you stupid?" Willow repeated Dawn's question.  
  
Anya raised her hand. "I vote yes."  
  
Buffy turned around to face the demon. "What?!"  
  
"Buffy," Dawn started. Her older sister turned back to face her. "Spike's still in love with you, and you just made a date right in front of him."  
  
"No, he's not." Buffy shook her head and looked back at her sister. "If Spike was still in love with me, he would have said something to me. Either that or knocked Jason across the room."  
  
Anya came over to Buffy. "Spike the Vampire would have. William: a.k.a. Spike, apparently doesn't go off half cocked."  
  
"Buffy, you need to tell him." Willow spoke softly.  
  
Buffy looked at the door the former Vampire had just walked out of. Without a word, she took off after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scotch. The universal friend of misery, was sitting on the bar in front of Xander. Willy's was slow tonight, but he was not alone. The demon's in the bar recognized him, but left him alone. Here in Willy's, getting drunk was an equal right, regardless of race, creed or humanity.  
  
"Another?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Make that five 'anothers', and you'll have a friend for life." Xander set down a twenty on the bar, and a bottle was set in front of him.  
  
"Have at it." The barkeep turned his back and walked to another customer.  
  
Xander was on his third shot when a familiar demon sat on the seat next to him. Xander glanced over. "Oh. Hi Clem."  
  
Clem waved his fleshy hand. "Hiya." He got the bartender's attention, and was soon drinking down a colorful drink with a small umbrella.  
  
"I take it you saw Spike?" The demon asked.  
  
Xander looked over at him. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"You and him never did get along too well. Figured nothing could be as bad for you than the guy who slept with your ex coming back."  
  
Xander wavered in his seat. "It's not that." He took another shot. "Ok well it's partly that." He turned in his seat to face the strange, although unofficial friend of the Scoobs. "It's just that, every time a Vampire comes back all souled, we're all supposed to act like he never did anything wrong."  
  
"Every time? I thought it was twice?" Clem sipped on his drink.  
  
"Well it was, but still. It's Spike."  
  
"But it's not. Not anymore. No demon, not even one held back by a soul."  
  
Xander poured another shot. "No! He's a Slayer." He threw his head back and gulped the shot. "Spike! For God's sake, are the fates crazy?"  
  
Clem couldn't help but laugh. "Do you think they were crazy for choosing Buffy?"  
  
"No. But then there's Faith." Xander played with the empty shot glass with his hands. "She's the worst version of a Slayer."  
  
Clem had heard a few stories about Faith from Dawn. She had sounded like a nut in his opinion. "True, but Spike went through the trials himself. He wasn't born from a line, he was made to fight."  
  
Xander emptied the bottle into his shot glass. He raised it. "Here's to Sunnydale. Where Vampires become Slayers, and Slayer fall in love with Vampires."  
  
Clem watched him down the drink. "Did you ever here about the first Slayer."  
  
"Better than that. I met her in a dream."  
  
Clem looked at him strangely.  
  
"It's a thing. Don't ask." Xander placed the shot glass upside down on the bar.  
  
The demon nodded. "But do you know how the first Slayer was born?" Xander shook his head no, and Clem began to tell him the story of the first Slayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid Buffy. Stupid Buffy. Stupid Buffy." She repeated the phrase out loud, getting stares from the people who passed her on the sidewalk. She had been looking for a few hours now, and had managed to dust a few Vampires while searching for Spike.  
  
Out of desperation, she decided to try his crypt, but it had been empty. There was only one other place she hadn't looked. She walked through town to his apartment building, and entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had a good plan. An extremely good plan in fact. Spike sat on his maroon loveseat, his legs hung over on arm while his head rested on the other. He'd only gotten back thirty minutes ago, plenty of time to drink half a bottle of Jim Beam.  
  
Only problem with a human body is it's lack of tolerance for alcohol. Something he hadn't touched since he got back.  
  
Still, it warmed his insides in a way that he remembered, and it made his head dizzy just as it always had. Unfortunately the room was doing a dance that he couldn't keep the beat to. It waved and wondered as he watched the walls wave as if in a dream sequence. All in all, very interesting. Hypnotizing in fact. That is if the walls would stop thumping off beat. That's when he finally came back to reality and realized it wasn't the walls. It was the door.  
  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position, and patiently waited for the floor to hold still. Then the pounding came again. "Spike! Are you in there?"  
  
He heard the door handle jiggle, but he'd locked it, just to be sure that wench couldn't come in and stomp on his strangely beating heart again.  
  
"Spike!?"  
  
He stood himself up using the arm of the chair for balance. "Go Away!" He wobbled on his feet. 'It sure is hard to talk and stand.'  
  
"Spike." She wasn't yelling now. "Please. Let me in."  
  
Buffy stood outside the door listening as random thumps came from behind the door.  
  
"Slaaayyer! Go! Away!"  
  
Then came an even louder thump, then silence.  
  
"Spike?!" She called again, but there was no sound. She was just about to kick the door in, when she heard the lock being undone. The door opened slowly to reveal a very wobbly Spike.  
  
She sized him up. His face was red, he had at some point been crying, and his eyes were red and glassy. She shook her head at him. "What is it will depression and booze?"  
  
"Boobs?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
"Ha. No. Sisser."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don' hab a brover. Nobe. You hab a sisser." Spike was quite proud of his drunkin' observation.  
  
"Comon, let's get you laying down." She took one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.  
  
"I wass layin' don." He argued. The stench of the alcohol invaded her senses.  
  
"God Spike, how much did you drink?" She walked him through his apartment to his bedroom, and laid him down on top of the gray comforter.  
  
"'Bout this much." He held his thumb and forefinger a few inches apart.  
  
"I'm willing to bet it was more." She attempted to take off his black sneakers, but he was struggling against her.  
  
"Maybe." He grinned up at her, then tried to sit up. It was the walls though. They kept spinning. "Bugger off!!"  
  
"I will not. You got yourself stinking drunk, and in how much time, an hour?"  
  
"Lesh."  
  
"Spike, you have to get up in the morning. You can't do this shit." She finally freed one foot. "What am I supposed to tell Dawn?"  
  
That registered with his wondering mind. He began to weep. "Poor Dawwwnnyy."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Comon Spike."  
  
"Willaamm." Spike slurred.  
  
"What?"  
  
"M'names's Willaaammm."  
  
She shook her head. She'd only called him William once, to break off whatever it was they had last year. "Fine, You can't do this, William."  
  
He smiled. "Like it when ya call me Willaamm."  
  
With that, he passed out.  
  
Buffy finished getting his shoes off, followed by his socks. She decided to stop there, not wanting him to get the wrong impression tomorrow. She found a spare blanket in the closet, and covered him up.  
  
After being sure he was sleeping, she went into his living room, and settled herself into the couch to sleep a few hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy woke as the sun rise lit up Spike's apartment. With a quick stretch, she remembered where she was, and why she'd stayed. It took a little while looking around his kitchen, but before Spike's alarm went off, she had toast and coffee ready.  
  
She checked the clock, then picked up the phone to call home. A few moments later Dawn answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dawn. It's Buffy."  
  
"Hey Buffy. Big nasties keep you out all night?"  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder when Spike's alarm went off. "No. Just one former nastie."  
  
Buffy had too pull the phone from her ear when her sister squealed.  
  
"Don't get too excited, and don't tell anyone, but he was out of it, and I needed to stay."  
  
"Oh. Out of it? He got drunk? Doesn't he know what a school night is?"  
  
"Dawn. Just do me a favor and get yourself to school… on time. With a little luck I'll get Spike there."  
  
"You got it Buffy."  
  
"Good. See you at the shop after?"  
  
"See you there. Bye." And she hung up.  
  
Buffy cradled the receiver, and headed into Spike's bedroom holding a cup, and a small plate.  
  
"Morning." She sang.  
  
Spike figured he just hadn't woken up yet.  
  
"Time to get up and go to work, William."  
  
Now he knew he was asleep. He rolled over to enjoy the false life that he had dreamt of more and more often through the summer.  
  
Buffy set what would have to pass for breakfast on a hangover, next to him on the nightstand. She walked around to the other side of the room, and threw open the heavy curtains that blocked out the early morning.  
  
Spike shot up. "Bloody Hell Woman!!!" And to his surprise, it wasn't a dream. Buffy stood smiling in front of the window.  
  
"Well I warned you."  
  
Spike looked around the room, just to be sure he was in the right place. Then he stared at Buffy. "Why are you here?"  
  
Buffy walked back around the bed to the food on the nightstand. "Cuz you were drunk as a skunk last night. Someone had to make sure you'd get up this morning."  
  
Spike's head began to pound. He cupped his forehead in his hands. "Arggg. My 'ead feels like it's got hammer in it trying to get out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good? What are you? Masochistic?"  
  
"Hey, you need to learn a lesson. No time like the present." Buffy shoved a piece of toast in his open mouth. "Now, get up and get ready for work, William."  
  
He watched as she walked out of his bedroom. Slowly he got himself out of bed, and picked out something to wear.  
  
It wasn't until he was halfway done with his shower that he realized she hadn't called him Spike. He tore open the shower curtain and grabbed a towel before running out of the bathroom, and nearly slipping as his wet feet hit the tile of his kitchen. "What did you call me?!"  
  
She turned around to face him. "William."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Buffy took a few steps towards him. "You asked me to. Last night, you said you liked it."  
  
Spike kept hold of his towel with one hand. "Still doesn't explain why you're calling me William."  
  
She crossed her arms. "You always called me Buffy. Think about it."  
  
Spike looked down his hall absentmindedly. Then he looked back at her thoroughly confused.  
  
She watched him. Why was she nervous. She didn't really know. "Willow said you still love me."  
  
He waved his free arm in the air. "Of course I do!"  
  
A huge grin made it's way across her face. "Really?" A nervous tremble started in her stomach.  
  
"Always." Soaking wet, with a towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist. "I told you I tried not to. Did you really think getting my life back would change that?"  
  
Now she was shaking. The tension inside her was about to spring back and snap her in half. She was sure, but he'd asked, and she wanted, or maybe she needed to answer. "It changed…" She took her trembling hand and pushed back some hair.  
  
Spike noted her tremors. "Buffy. What's wrong?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. The window to one's soul. "It made me see."  
  
Was she actually trying to say what he thought she was trying to say. "See what, luv?"  
  
She couldn't look away. "You."  
  
Spike nearly dropped the towel. "Me?"  
  
"William. I think…I'm in love with you." She held her breath.  
  
He didn't think. Instead he closed the small distance between them with one step and looked deeply into her eyes for some hint of a lie, a joke, something other than what she said. When he saw only truth, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Her smile was light when she put her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him closer.  
  
He leaned into her, and began kissing her lightly. First her lips, then her cheeks, neck and forehead.  
  
She cupped his face and let him shower the gentle rain of kisses on her.  
  
He came back to her mouth and ran his tongue over her lower lip, eliciting a moan and gaining entrance. His mind raced with every dream, fantasy and thought of her. His Buffy. The reason he walked. The reason he breathed, and lived. He placed his forehead against hers while they both caught their breath. "Buffy, I love you so much."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you too, but you're going to be late."  
  
He smiled into her eyes. "Alright." He was about to pull away, when he felt a draft.  
  
A short yelp came from Buffy.  
  
When he looked down to see the fallen towel, her eyes had followed.  
  
Spike snatched up the towel and looked up to see Buffy's back, and chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you have seen me without clothes before."  
  
She waved behind her, virtually shooing him away. "Go. Put some clothes on."  
  
A little while later they were heading towards the high school in his Desoto.  
  
"So does that mean you're going to break your date with the ponce?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy dreaded the call. What would be her excuse? Well the truth was one way to go. The phone rested between her shoulder and head as she doodled on some paper in the magic shop. Anya listened from the other side of the counter as moral support. News had traveled fast when it came to the Scoobs.  
  
"Jason. Hi, it's Buffy."  
  
"No. Everything is ok. But I need to break out date for tonight."  
  
"No it's just, do remember the guy that was here last night?"  
  
"Yeah, him. Well he and I…we were seeing each other."  
  
"Kind of. Well I broke it off, but, some things are different, and I'd like to-"  
  
"Thanks you Jason. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
"I did? Great! Thanks."  
  
"Ok. Thanks for understanding. Bye"  
  
She hung up the phone. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."  
  
Anya studied the phone. "Very easy."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "HE really is a nice guy. He's just not.."  
  
"Spike?" Anya offered.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Jon related the newest information to his Master. "They were seen leaving together."  
  
"I sense the changes." The Master closed his eyes. "If they discover the truth, we may be lost."  
  
"Should I retrieve The Key?"  
  
"No. It is too soon. We must increase our numbers."  
  
"Very well. We will go out every night this week."  
  
The Master pointed at Jon with his index finger. "Choose them wisely. We must have strength, not just in numbers."  
  
Jon gave The Master a slight bow before walking away to prepare the minions.  
  
******************************************* **************************************  
  
****Ok. This was a little longer, but I wanted to get the story moving forward more. I hope you all liked the towel scene. I am in such desperate need of nakey Spike. It's sad really. LOL. Please R&R. then I'll do a Snoopy dance and all will be well in the world. ( 


	14. Missing

****Spell Checked  
  
****Notes and news..Okay. First off, I lost my beta'd version of this. Or rather, while we moved around the computer, it was misplaced. Luckily I have a backup on my e-mail, so. With a weeks wait, and god I really need to catch up on my reading, here is chapter 14. Second…I have 2 more chapters ready, but I have not heard from my beta reader for awhile, so it may be a few days until another update.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: LdyEmma425  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missing  
  
The rest of the week went by with an increase in Sunnydale's missing persons reports, and the arrival of the key to decipher the book.  
  
Willow and Anya were put to work. Willow tapped away at her computer trying to write a program that could do most of the work, while Anya went symbol by symbol, using the knowledge she had gained in a thousand years of different languages' dialect.  
  
Xander continued to come by after working on site all day, and helped the ladies. It was a slow and arduous process.  
  
In the meantime, The Slayers, and Dawn patrolled the cemeteries. Spike was immediately impressed with Dawn's skills, and even asked Buffy about training the girl regularly.  
  
Dawn loved the idea, until she found out exactly how much time would be put into it. After some arguing, the three agreed on a four times a week schedule.  
  
Friday came, and everyone was in attendance for Buffy's commencement. Anya had even shut down the store three hours early. Xander arranged to be off work by four.  
  
The Scoobies and Spike sat in a row of seats in the basement of the Police Department. A podium sat at the front of the plain room, with the Chief behind it. The large white haired man called the names in alphabetical order, and Buffy sat with her fellow trainees waiting for her name to be called.  
  
Her new uniform was pressed, and all in all she looked very authoritative. All she needed now was her badge, the item handed out during the commencement.  
  
"Officer Buffy Summers."  
  
She stood up and walked the few steps to the man, and shook his hand. He clipped the badge to her chest carefully. "Thank you, sir."  
  
She smiled widely as she took her place in the line of officers standing in front, and looked at her friends, and family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday evening was much like the last few nights had been. Busy.  
  
Dawn was currently fighting off the smallest of the four Vampires that had snuck up on the three guardians of the night. Buffy and Spike were taking turns with the other three.  
  
Spike furied at the Vampire in front of him, stake in hand. They had yet to turn a corner without getting attacked lately, and it was getting on his nerves. A good fight was one thing, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.  
  
He punched the demon sending him flying backwards. Spike leapt onto him, and pierced his chest with the stake easily. Then the newly chosen leapt up to join the ladies in their fight.  
  
Buffy was holding one off with random kicks, as another came at her with full force. A kick to her stomach knocked her down. With practiced ease, she flipped back to her feet, kicking the Vampire in the face on her way up. He fell back wards giving her a spare minute to stake the other, halfheartedly attacking, Vamp.  
  
Spike went to Dawn's position. "You going to stake 'im, Bit?"  
  
Dawn kicked the Vampire's gut. The Vampire barely wavered.  
  
"Awe co'mon! Put some force behind it." Spike yelled.  
  
Dawn gave Spike a dirty look before spinning and kicking the Vampire again. This time he flew back crashing into a nearby crypt.  
  
"That's what I'm talkin' about." Spike motioned to the fallen Vampire sprawled out on the lawn.  
  
Buffy overheard part of the one-sided conversation, and quickly dusted the Vampire she was fighting.  
  
The dazed Vampire tried to get up, but Dawn ran to him, and staked him before he could even sit. "That's four for me tonight." She said proudly.  
  
"Why'd you take so long with him, Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged, "Practice."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "One cemetery more to go."  
  
"I can do it!" Dawn volunteered.  
  
"I don't know. Alone?"  
  
"Common' Buffy.." Dawn pleaded. "It's the deadest cemetery in town."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean…." Dawn waited for an answer.  
  
Buffy looked at her anxious sister. It really was the slowest graveyard. "Fine. But you see anything, you come back here. Don't try to take anyone alone. Got it?!"  
  
Dawn began running off. She yelled over her shoulder. "I got it!"  
  
Spike waited for Dawn to get out of earshot before he pulled Buffy to him. "I still don't know why you let her patrol alone."  
  
Buffy laced her fingers behind his neck. "One: No ones been buried there in 15 years. Two: I haven't seen a Vamp there since I moved here, and Three…" She pulled his face down closer to his and began to kiss him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn walked through the quiet graveyard. The grass was uncut, and the weeds nearly covered the headstones. The pure 'scary movie-ness' of it was why she liked it. She hadn't been afraid of graveyards for sometime, but this one made her adrenaline rush.  
  
She knew she wouldn't find a Vampire here, and she knew that Buffy would never let her come alone if she thought there would be any, but at least she could pretend.  
  
A mild breeze brought goose bumps to her flesh just before a cold hand came from behind her and covered her mouth.  
  
"They let you come alone. You are to precious to be alone." The Master held her tight as Dawn tried to squeal past his fingers. "Do not worry. I am not going to kill Not yet." He began to walk her through the cemetery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy's lips were sore, but it didn't bother her at all. They had yet to do anything more that veracious making out since his return. Mostly because they had been working around the clock either on the secrets of the new Master, or living their real lives. These few moments before they had to go home and prepare for the coming day were what made each day worth getting through.  
  
Spike pushed her back gently, and smiled down at her.  
  
Buffy brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. "We better cut it out. Dawn will be here soon."  
  
Spike nodded at her. "Yeah, don't want the nibble walking in at an inopportune moment."  
  
Buffy looked for her sister. "Actually. I think she should be here."  
  
Spike watched her for a moment as she walked away, then jogged up to her. "I'm sure she just lost track of time, Buffy."  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. I have a bad feeling."  
  
The two walked to the old graveyard, but didn't find Dawn.  
  
"She's gone." Buffy turned still hoping to see her sister. "Where would she go? She knows she's supposed to meet us."  
  
"Buffy." Spike stood still, but turned his head slowly looking around. "You feel that?"  
  
She looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Look for Vamps."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it. Tell me if you feel something."  
  
Buffy calmed herself down, and reached out into the air searching for something. It was there, but it was weak. Familiar, but unfamiliar. "Vampire. Old one." She looked at Spike fearfully. "The Master. He's got Dawn."  
  
Buffy took off in the direction that Willow had told her Carter's cabin was. Spike gave chase, trying to stop her before she got herself killed.  
  
"Buffy!! Stop!! You can't go in there alone!!"  
  
She paid no attention. Only one thought was in her mind. "Save Dawn."  
  
The two ran through town ignoring traffic, people, everything. When Buffy saw the cabin, she stopped.  
  
"Ok, you take the front, I'll take the back." She ordered Spike.  
  
"We can't do this." He tried to explain. "All of these attacks. It's because he's been building an army. It's probably full of minions with one order. Kill the Slayers." Spike looked at her, knowing none of this was registering. "Buffy?"  
  
"She's my sister Spike. I have to get her."  
  
He nodded. "Right then."  
  
Buffy ran around the back of the cabin, and counted to 3 before kicking in the door. When she did so, she saw Spike at the front door, also having kicked in the door.  
  
They looked around the empty upstairs, and found the door that lead to the dark caves below.  
  
Their eyes adjusted slowly, something that still bothered the former Vampire, and they began to travel the worn path of the cavern. It took some time, but they soon found the center. Unfortunately, it was empty.  
  
"Did that Vampire lie?" Buffy could feel the same lingering tingle from the cemetery.  
  
Spike shook his head. "No. He was here. " He walked around the cave slowly. "You can feel it."  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. "So where are they?"  
  
"Donno, luv." Spike took her hands. "Don't worry. We'll find 'er."  
  
The two blondes ran out through the cabin door a few minutes later and headed towards Giles old home. Giles had offered it to Willow indefinitely so that she wouldn't have to sleep in the room her lover had been shot.  
  
Buffy pounded through the door, and waited for her best friend to open the door. Much like Giles always had, the red head rubbed at her eyes after unlatching the door. She saw the couple on her front stoop.  
  
"Buffy? Spike? What's going on?"  
  
The Slayers walked inside past the groggy woman. "It's Dawn. The Master has her."  
  
Willow quickly woke up. "I'll call Xander and Anya and we'll go get her. Do you have weapons?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Not the problem Wills. We thought they'd be at the cabin, but it's empty now."  
  
"So where are they?" Willow asked.  
  
"We don't know, Red. Hence the problem."  
  
"Oh." Willow picked up the phone anyway. "I'm calling them. We'll figure something out."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks Willow." Then she turned to Spike. "What are some other good Vamp hideouts. Ever have a favorite?"  
  
"The bloke likes the caves. He might try Adams old place, maybe even the church the other Master used."  
  
"Right. Caves. Ok." Buffy searched the familiar apartment for a map, and soon found one. After Willow called the two missing Scoobies, she signed onto the net, and did a search for caves in Sunnydale. 


	15. Back to School

*****Spell checked  
  
**** Well, FF is back up, so, yay! I have another chapter after this one that is ready to be posted as well. Hopefully they will both go up without incident.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to School  
  
Anya arrived first. She carried with her the notes from the deciphering, along with the key and book. Xander walked in a few minutes later, and sat with his ex-fiancée to help her with the translation in the hope that it may tell them why The Master took Dawn. He worked symbol by symbol as Anya tried to put the words together in some semblance of order.  
  
Buffy and Spike sat on the couch circling areas on the map with known caves, as Willow searched for any others they may not know about.  
  
The redhead moved the cursor along the screen, amazed at the numbers. "Um, Buffy. I found the caves, but there's a problem."  
  
Buffy walked from her seat and looked over her friend's shoulder. "What are all of the red dots?"  
  
"Those are the caves," the talented hacker answered.  
  
"There has to be a hundred caves on there. How is that possible?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow turned to look up at her friend. "It's California, Buffy. That, plus the whole, 'we're on a Hellmouth' means a lot of earthquakes, and a lot of caves."  
  
"That's too many. Even if we split up, it'd take days to search them all." Buffy started pacing. If they could do a locator spell, they'd have a chance. But she knew that option was an impossibility.  
  
Willow could read her friend's thoughts. "I'm sorry, Buffy."  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked at her friend. "Don't be. It's ok. We'll figure out something."  
  
Xander and Anya continued to translate the coded language while listening. Spike put the map aside, and looked at Willow's computer screen.  
  
"I know you can't go messin' with the magics, Red, but is there something simpler, something one of us could do?"  
  
Willow looked around the apartment in thought. "There might be something." She stood up and walked to the small collection of books she had retained for herself. Some had magics, others were listings of demons, and some held secrets of different gods and goddesses who watched over the earth.  
  
She ran her fingers over the titles until she reached a black leather-bound book with blood red embossed letters.  
  
"Corlon: Watcher of Blood"  
  
"Here." She pulled the book from the shelf and opened it. "I think I remember something. Yeah, here it is." She set the book on the dining table and the group surrounded her.  
  
Willow glanced up at Buffy before reading. "It's a chant to call upon Corlon. If she deems you worthy she can tell you where your missing loved one is, as long as you are blood relation."  
  
Anya smiled happily at Buffy. "Can't get much more blood-related than the same blood, can you?"  
  
Buffy smiled back absently, then looked at her friend. "Are you sure I can do this? I mean, I've done a few trances, simple stuff but-"  
  
"You can do this," Willow nodded. "We just need." She looked over the page, ". the Talisman of Ties." She furrowed her brow. "I've never seen this. Do you have one at the shop, Anya?"  
  
Anya took the book as Willow handed it to her. Anya studied the simple diagram. "No. I've never seen this before."  
  
Xander peeked at the picture in the book. "Could we make one? Would that work? 'Cause if it's just the symbol, I know a guy who works with metals."  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. It has to be that. Supposedly, it was blessed by Corlon herself."  
  
Buffy glanced at it next. "It's pretty.two silver knots, tied together."  
  
Spike opened his eyes wide. "What!? Lem'me see that."  
  
Buffy took the book from Anya and handed it to Spike.  
  
It took a mere glance before Spike was sure. Without a word he pulled the chain from under his shirt to reveal the charm the witch had given him. He lifted the chain from around his neck. "The Witch said it would help me find my way, but I think you need it more." He handed the chain to Buffy.  
  
She looked from her hand to Spike. She smiled widely at the man she loved. "Thanks you, William."  
  
He smiled back, and gave her a short nod.  
  
Xander looked between the two blondes. "Okay, since when do we call him 'William'?"  
  
Spike's face went hard. "You don't." Then it went soft again as he looked back at Buffy. "She can, whenever the spirit moves her."  
  
Buffy grinned at the both of them. At least they weren't killing each other, and the Spike smile gave her a happy, even if it was just for a second, and a second was all she had. "Ok, down to business. What do I need to do, Willow?"  
  
A few minutes passed as the furniture was rearranged to open up the space needed for the spell. Buffy soon was sitting in the center of a circle made of black sand, holding a red candle and chanting softly. The pendant Spike had produced, sat in front of her on a white bed pillow.  
  
The others sat outside the circle, silently waiting for a sign that the spell had started. No one knew exactly what would happen, and they watched the room looking for a spark of magic.  
  
Buffy repeated the chant. She was getting tired of sitting in that position, but she remembered her previous experience, and that soon her legs would go numb.  
  
Spike watched her lips move. Her eyes were closed, and in the dimly lit room, she seemed to glow. He was mesmerized by her quiet beauty. Here in the confines of the small apartment, with her sister lost, she was still strong and controlled. He soon began to chant with her under his breath.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and the charm had yet to do anything.  
  
Willow sat furthest away in the kitchen. She didn't want to be here at all, but for her friends she would stay. From her position she had a clear view of all of them, including Buffy. She watched her lips move in the silent mantra, then she eyed Anya and Xander pretending not to look at each other. Finally, she saw Spike, and became acutely aware that he was moving his lips. Now, she knew why this wasn't working. Spike was interrupting 'the calling' because he was not a part of Dawn.  
  
She was about to tell him to stop, when the charm began to rise slowly above the pillow, and spin. It turned quickly cutting the air, making the atmosphere whistle. A bubble of white light surrounded it as the silver knots came apart. The two pieces continued to rise and spin before one piece darted to Buffy without warning.  
  
She was about to duck when it stopped just in front of her forehead.  
  
The group, including a cross-eyed Buffy, stared at the silver spinning knot, that glowed in front of her. It stayed, becoming more bright and illuminating Buffy fully.  
  
They looked up and watched the second knot, hoping it would point the way to Dawn. It soon darted quickly away, stopping in front of Spike. It also glowed and spun while lighting up the former Vampire. "Uh, Willow, not that I don't think this Corlon chit is anything but a goddess, but, is she aware I am not related to Buffy?"  
  
Anya and Xander had matching confused looks.  
  
Willow walked out of the kitchen and stared at the spinning silver. "I don't understand." She quickly picked up the book and began skimming the contents. She looked at the book like it was a liar, then to Spike.  
  
Spike stared at the girl. "What is it?"  
  
"Um. Ok, Spike, walk slowly to the circle." Willow held the book to her chest.  
  
Spike made his way step by step to the circle. The tiny pieces of metal kept its position in front of him as he moved. Once he reached his spot next to Buffy, both pieces spun faster, and they lit up the two slayers by blending their light.  
  
"Ok," Willow continued, "Now both of you need to ask."  
  
Buffy was thoroughly confused, but knew her friend wouldn't tell her to do it unless it was necessary. Spike was equally lost, but he also knew Willow wouldn't tell him to do it if he wasn't supposed to. So the two asked once more for the location of the young Summers.  
  
The two pieces dropped to the pillow, lifeless.  
  
"I know where she is." Both Spike and Buffy announced in unison; they then looked at each other.  
  
"The high school?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The Hellmouth," Spike nodded.  
  
"That's not a cave," Anya pointed out.  
  
"I'll get the weapons." Xander headed towards the door.  
  
"We'll all go," Buffy said. "I'm going to need you all on this."  
  
The group quickly scrambled to go to the Magic Box. Anya grabbed her work on the book, and Willow took the text they had used for the location spell. She still didn't know how to tell Buffy what had just happened, but since no one was asking, she thought it could wait.  
  
They made quick work of gathering weapons before heading to the remains of the old high school. There wasn't much left now. It had been bulldozed, but off to the side of the rubble, a hole was evident. It was the last and only entrance to the school.  
  
They had all been here when it was standing at one time or another. Now, all that was left was the basement and the parts of the school that had been pushed into it. The area was dirty, and the air was thick with particles of dust. The group was silent as Buffy and Spike listened and reached out with their Slayer senses to find Vampires.  
  
Before either of them could shout out a warning, the group was attacked by at least ten Vampires.  
  
Buffy and Spike were both bowled over as they were attacked by three Vampires each. They went to work.  
  
Xander was toppled over by another Vampire, just as he pushed Anya out of the way. Willow caught the demon, but was soon covered with two Vampires of her own.  
  
Xander snatched his stake from his pocket before rolling himself over on top of the vampire.  
  
Buffy looked behind her long enough to see Xander dust his attacker. She turned back to her three and brought up a stake from her sleeve. "I really." Punch. ".don't have." Roundhouse. ".time for." Stake to the heart. ".this." She dusted a second.  
  
"You." Headbutt. ".tell." Stake to the heart. "'. 'em,." Kick to the gut. ". Luv." Spike took the final two and bashed their heads together. Buffy staked her final Vamp and threw a piece of wood Spike's way. He grabbed it from the air and dispatched both Vamps with a stake held in each hand.  
  
Anya was on the ground with a Vamp who was lowering himself to her neck. Xander had taken one of the stray minions on, and had just staked him when he saw Anya in danger. He ran the few steps to her and yanked the Vampire up by his hair. When the demon turned to face whomever had interrupted his dinner, he got a punch to the face. His head shot back violently. Xander pulled his arm back again, and again, and again.  
  
Willow was struggling with a Vampire. She had dropped to her back, and was keeping him away from her throat by using the ax's handle for leverage. A moment later, dust fell on her, and Spike stood over her grinning.  
  
"You alright there?" He helped her get to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," she said out of breath. "Thanks."  
  
Buffy walked up behind Xander, who was taking a break from beating the now very bloody Vampire. "You know, they don't die that way."  
  
Xander looked back at her. "I know. But I feel better, so." He picked his abandoned stake up off the ground, and pierced the unconscious vampire's heart.  
  
Anya was still on the ground holding her neck. She had been bitten, but barely any blood had been taken. Xander looked defeated as he walked to her and helped her stand. "Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly.  
  
Anya decided there was nothing she could say, so instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Xander was shocked, but it only took him a split second to return the kiss.  
  
Willow watched her friends, smiling.  
  
The Slayers watched for a minute, hating to interrupt. "Um, guys. Dawn?"  
  
Xander and Anya parted slowly, smiling at each other, remembering where they were. The two walked over to the blonde slayers, joined by Willow.  
  
"Which direction?" Spike asked.  
  
They looked around in the darkness. "I think we're below the old cafeteria. So, we should go that way," Buffy said, pointing ahead of them.  
  
The group began walking along what looked like a new path through the rubble. The turns were unfamiliar, but the foreboding was the same. An eerie chill filled all of them as they drew nearer to the Hellmouth.  
  
Voices could be heard ahead of them, so they slowed their pace. Buffy and Spike signaled the group to stay put as they walked ahead to see who they would be dealing with.  
  
"Comes the first, alone no more, Comes the demon's souled core, Comes the creation of the key, Comes the line formed by need.  
  
"And from them comes the new line. One from need; one from love. She shall surpass those before her, She shall save the earth from hell. She who was made, she who was forged."  
  
Xander standing with Willow and Anya, could barely make out the words from the voices ahead, but the voice behind him was Anya's. "And from them comes the new line. One from need; one from love. She shall surpass those before her, She shall save the earth from hell. She who was made, she who was forged."  
  
Xander turned around. "What?"  
  
"It's the translation. I had most of it, but he knows it. all of it," she whispered.  
  
Xander stared at her. "You have that much done, and you didn't tell us?"  
  
"We were looking for a name. I haven't found a name."  
  
Willow overheard the discussion. "Don't worry, Anya. I don't think his name is that important. Not now."  
  
Xander looked back at the redhead. "Why, Willow?"  
  
She shook her head. "Because we were wrong. It's not just the story of the first Slayer, it's a prophecy of the new line."  
  
The Master cut short his speech, and looked towards the Slayers' hiding place. "Ah, we have visitors."  
  
************* *****************************************************************  
  
R&R is working. So please tell me what you think. I took a bit of a break from writing since FF was down, but expect regular updates from now on. Thanks to all for reading. Love ya! 


	16. Visitors

*****Spell Checked  
  
**** Ok, I have chapter 15 uploaded, now going for chapter 16. If all goes well, this will be available in a few minutes. YAY!! Some people knew this part of the story was going to happen. I hope that I pull it off. kind of nervous here. Please enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read By: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
******************************************************************** *********  
  
Visitors  
  
Dawn sat near the Master's seat with her hands tied behind her back. Her feet were also tied together and to The Master's large chair. She had spent the last few hours listening to a familiar story, then another, and then one that made no sense. First the aged demon retold the tale Spike had shared with her of the First Slayer, and then the story of the making of the new line. The last of his tales made no sense whatsoever.  
  
"We have visitors." The Master looked down the tunnel. Dawn found herself following his gaze.  
  
The young brunette continued staring down the tunnel, but saw no movement. Obviously The Master could sense Buffy, and most likely Spike. Dawn also knew that if Buffy was there, Willow and Xander weren't far behind. And, regardless of the botched marriage ceremony, if Xander was there, Anya was as well.  
  
"Well," Dawn thought to herself, "At least my odds aren't as bad as they were five minutes ago." She looked around the room full of minions. "They aren't exactly good."  
  
Buffy looked behind her to see Willow and Anya both holding crossbows. Xander took Willow's ax and stood between the women. "What's the plan?" he asked the two blondes.  
  
Spike looked back into The Master's new chamber, then back at the young man. "Get Dawn out, and don't get yourself killed."  
  
"Good plan," Xander whispered sarcastically to Spike.  
  
"Willow and Anya, you shoot at the minions. Get them on the defensive. Xander, you'll need to help them. Spike, you get Dawn." Buffy rambled off her orders easily.  
  
"What will you do?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy looked back towards the towering Vampire. "I'm going to distract The Master."  
  
Spike looked at her fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to try for a kill, unless I get a good shot. We get Dawn; we get out." She looked at her friends one final time for confirmation. All heads nodded.  
  
Buffy turned around and took a final breath before running full speed towards The Master. Willow, Xander and Anya came flying out next, shooting and swinging at the minions lining the room.  
  
Jon spotted Spike following the humans, and headed to his Master's side to protect The Key.  
  
Buffy stopped short in front of The Master. "So, I hear you want to kill yourself some Slayers?"  
  
"I heard you like to talk a lot." The Master swung his fist at her, connecting with her nose. She flew up into the air and landed hard on her back.  
  
Buffy sat back up. "I take it you don't." She leapt up, and the two began to fight wholeheartedly.  
  
Spike ran to Dawn's side and started to cut the knots with a small, but sharp, pocket knife. He was interrupted by a kick to his face, sending him rolling backwards. Jon walked up to the fallen blonde ready to continue his assault.  
  
"Spike!!" Dawn screamed and tried to turn herself. When she did so, her hand touched the blunt end of the knife Spike had been using. Twisting her hands, she grasped the blade and began to cut through the ropes binding her.  
  
Willow, Anya and Xander found themselves completely outnumbered, and were slowly backing into the tunnel they had come from. Anya couldn't seem to hit any of the demon's hearts, but Willow was doing better. Xander had beheaded one Vampire, but was barely holding back the attacks.  
  
"I hope they hurry up," Anya called over the sounds of a losing battle.  
  
Willow pulled 3 vials of holy water from her bag, and hurled them at the vampires. "They better!"  
  
Dawn cut through the last restraint just as Jon flew over her head. Spike ran behind her and crouched down to make sure she was freed. "See you got yourself loose."  
  
Dawn surveyed the battles. "Yup. I'm going to help Xander, Willow and Anya. You help Buffy."  
  
"What is it with you Summers girls? Always giving orders." Spike didn't get an answer as Dawn ran to her friends' aid.  
  
Spike got up and ran to Buffy's side. She was circling The Master, her nose bloody and a slight limp caused by an injured right leg. She watched as her younger sister ran to help fight off the minions.  
  
"You look a bit damaged," Spike said as he avoided a punch from The Master.  
  
Buffy kicked the old vampire behind the knees causing him to lose his balance. "I think we need a new plan. The guys can't hold off his minions forever, and they're blocking the exit."  
  
The Master caught himself before falling backwards and reached for Buffy just as Spike grabbed him from behind. The Master tried to throw the newly chosen slayer off his back but found himself with a stake over his heart as well. Buffy smiled innocently at him while grasping the deadly wood tight. "Tell your guys to back off, or your new home will be an urn on my mantle."  
  
He looked at the worn woman, smelling the life in her blood. "Let them go!" he bellowed.  
  
As if under a spell, the vampires turned and walked back into the Master's chamber. They each sat back in front of the old Vampire.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked towards the entrance, never letting their grips loosen on their captive. The Master was dragged toward the small band of humans, and an out-of-place demon.  
  
He smiled, knowing that the time they had was short, and had passed. The knowledge they could have gained if The Key had been present would have destroyed his chances of killing the Slayers. As far as he was concerned, things were going according to his plan.  
  
Buffy backed out slowly as Spike kept his hold. "Don't get any ideas," she said to The Master, then turned to her friends, signaling them to go. Dawn hung back until she saw Spike let go. Then all six of them took off for dear life out of the tunnel.  
  
The Slayers slowed their pace so that no one was separated from the group. They ran through town to Willow's new home, and burst through the doors.  
  
Xander fell onto the couch. Willow and Anya slumped into chairs at the table while Dawn fell into a chair across from Xander.  
  
"Thanks, guys." The teen looked around the room. "One more story and I would have died from boredom."  
  
"Just be glad you aren't dead," Buffy retorted.  
  
"You're damn lucky." Spike found himself shaking his finger at the girl. "Buffy told you if you had problems to run back, not get yourself kidnapped!"  
  
Dawn stared at the man doing a rather good impersonation of a pissed off father.  
  
Buffy leaned down in front of her sister checking her neck, then the rest of her for damage. She looked curiously into her sister's eyes. "He didn't bite you?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't even try. Actually, he made a big deal about making sure I didn't get hurt," Dawn explained.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike. Spike looked over to Dawn. "That makes no sense. Why kidnap you just to let you go? And why not drink? I mean from a Vamp's point of view, you'd be a rare treat," he explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's why I am having trouble here!" Xander sat himself up to look directly at the only other male in the room. "Can't you not talk about being a vampire for at least one day? Huh?"  
  
Anya interrupted Xander's tirade. "I don't think he was talking about himself. I think he was talking about Vampires in general, The Master in particular."  
  
Xander looked over the back of the couch and gave Anya a mildly annoyed look. "Thanks, An."  
  
She smiled happily.  
  
"Ok, guys." Buffy stood back up. "Why would The Master take Dawn, but not want her hurt?"  
  
Willow raised her hand meekly.  
  
"I would guess 'bait', but he never would have given up so easily," Spike answered.  
  
Willow raised her hand higher. Anya looked at her strangely.  
  
"Maybe he's pulling off some master scheme, and this was part of his evil plan," Dawn chimed in.  
  
Willow raised her hand as high as she could. Anya still stared at her.  
  
Dawn fell back into her chair. "As long as I'm not a key."  
  
Anya shook her head at Willow, then turned towards the arguing people in the living room. "I think Willow knows."  
  
Willow immediately lowered her hand as all eyes turned toward her. Xander sat up fully on the couch to see his best friend. Spike and Buffy stood still and waited for Willow to begin the explanation. Unfortunately, Willow wasn't really sure about much, just one thing.  
  
She eyed the silver charms that still sat atop a bed pillow in the center of the sandy circle. The pieces were still split, but the case of the pillow was no longer white. Its surface was now covered with what resembled scorch marks. Willow stood up, and the eyes in the room followed her. She bent to pick up the pillow, but stopped. "Anya, could you get this for me?"  
  
Anya was perturbed. "You're right there."  
  
"It's magic, Anya."  
  
"Oh." Anya stood and retrieved the pillow and the split pendant, bringing them to the table. The group one by one gathered around.  
  
Willow, careful not to touch the fabric, looked over the markings, and recognized them. "It's from the book."  
  
"What does it mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's a spell," Anya offered.  
  
Willow looked up at the demon. "How do you know?"  
  
Anya pulled out the notebook that was still sitting on the table, from under the spellbook and deciphering key in the shape of a cross. "It's right here." Anya pointed to the perfectly translated copy of the spell.  
  
Buffy took the notebook from Anya. "You're this far, and you didn't say anything?" Buffy turned to Willow and Xander. "You guys are almost finished, and you didn't say anything?"  
  
Xander threw his hands up defensively. "Don't yell at me. I was just translating symbols."  
  
"We both were," Willow added, taking the attention away from Xander. "Anya was putting the words in order. She understood the dialect better."  
  
Buffy looked back at the demon. Anya pointed at the book on the table. "I thought you were looking for a name, which, by the way, we still don't have."  
  
"Luv," Spike got Buffy's attention, "Still doesn't explain why Dawns all un- bitten."  
  
"That you know, right?" Buffy asked the redhead.  
  
"Well, no," Willow said.  
  
Anya tried to cut in, but Buffy was apparently on a roll.  
  
Buffy tossed the notebook onto the table, and looked to her friend "What is it then?"  
  
"It's the spell you preformed to find Dawn. It should have worked with just you, but Spike had to join in."  
  
"I wondered about that," Spike said.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I thought it was 'cause you and Dawn were close or something."  
  
Willow shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. Only blood ties are able to call on Corlon."  
  
"B-blood ties?" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "Only people who share the same blood can use it. We know the monks used Buffy's blood, but they must have needed a mixed gene pool. The only way Spike could have called would be if-"  
  
". If he's related to Dawn?" Buffy finished. She looked around the room, then at her love. "Oh god."  
  
Dawn wasn't confused, so much as completely lost.  
  
Spike was pretty darn sure he followed Willow's implications, but he still didn't understand it. He knew he'd always liked Dawn, even before he'd met her. He could have killed her numerous times in the past six years. But in his memory, he had always been rather fond of the Slayer's little sister.  
  
Xander was taking it all in. Then with no other recourse, he blurted out laughing.  
  
"I think that may be inappropriate," Anya said to Xander. "I believe we are supposed to give them a baby shower, or something to that effect."  
  
"Baby shower?" Dawn looked at the demon. "Do you mean Spike's my...?" Dawn looked at the two blonde Slayers. "And Buffy's my...?"  
  
"Ok, wait." Buffy picked up the pillow. "That might not be it. Maybe this spell has something to do with it." Buffy looked at Anya. "What is the spell?"  
  
"It's your basic calling spell. Nothing fancy really, just that a complete unit has to perform it."  
  
"Unit?" Buffy scrunched her nose.  
  
"Yes, for instance: you, Dawn and Spike."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Spike leaned forward and asked Buffy.  
  
"I'm thinking someone wants us to make a call. I mean it's in the book, and it's right here." She gripped the pillow. "I'm thinking this might explain what the hell is going on." Buffy put the pillow back on the table, and looked at Willow. "What will we need?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike rifled through the items in the Magic Box. The list was short, but the tension was thick. Neither seemed to have anything to say; but in truth, neither knew where to begin. "I just don't get it," Spike finally blurted out. "I mean, she's been here for more than two years, and we didn't even get along then."  
  
Buffy placed a candle into the paper bag holding her loot. "Maybe whatever power the monks used knew we would end up. together."  
  
Spike looked back at her. The word "together" was nice to hear, especially when she was referring to them. "Maybe." He thought about it. "I always liked her."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Yeah. You always did."  
  
"Seems a bloody shame, though." Spike put the final item from his list into the bag, and walked towards Buffy.  
  
"What?" Buffy closed her full bag.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We got the Niblet, but we didn't get any of the fun that comes along with, not until later."  
  
She spun in his arms and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Dirty minded little-?"  
  
"Little?" Spike cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Buffy looked up at him. His eyes glowed with the lust they had both contained since his return a week ago. Her eyes studied his tanned skin, his smooth lips, his high cheekbones. The loving gaze he returned made her knees weak, and soon his lips were telling her with passion-filled kisses how much he loved her.  
  
She moaned slightly as his tongue explored her mouth. She returned the kiss fervently until she remembered what they were supposed to be doing.  
  
Slowly, she pulled back. "Spell" She opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You look beautiful when you're content."  
  
She smiled a little, before separating herself from him.  
  
The two made their way through the town once again, noting that it was nearly morning.  
  
When they arrived, Willow quickly went to work directing the others how the room should be prepared. It took little time as a new circle was made out of white sand, split into 3 parts with the red sand. Cream-colored candles were lit at every entrance to the living area, including the windows and stairs.  
  
With the lights off, and dawn approaching, Buffy, Spike and Dawn sat in a triangle outside the circle. All three held a slip of paper with the translated spell. The two pieces of the silver charm rested on the floor in the circle's center.  
  
They began chanting as the others sat at the kitchen table waiting.  
  
"We call on thee, to reveal the way. We call on thee for the path to take. We call on thee for truth in life. We call on thee to make it right. We call on the goddess. We call our guides."  
  
The mantra was repeated by the threesome, each deathly still, as the trance took effect. One at a time their words stopped, and their heads fell forward.  
  
Xander was about to jump out of his seat to see if they were all right, but Anya held his arm tightly. "It's working."  
  
The silver pieces began to glow with the now familiar white light, but they did not rise. They lit the circle brightly, forming two cylinders of light above the casting circle.  
  
As the three sitting on the floor raised their heads, they had to turn away because of the brightness. The three at the table closed their eyes, and held up their hands to block the blinding effect of the magics being used.  
  
It lasted for a minute at most, but the six warriors against evil, had to let their eyes readjust after the light faded.  
  
Spike looked up first, and was speechless.  
  
Anya and Xander were the next to see the two figures standing in the circle. "Oh my god," the brunette managed to mumble.  
  
Willow looked up next. "Goddess."  
  
Buffy and Dawn's eyes followed the flowing gowns up to the faces of their guides. Buffy's mouth was agape. Dawn looked into the familiar eyes of her mom. "Mommy?"  
  
Willow couldn't pull her eyes away from the figure next to Joyce. "Tara?"  
  
**************************************************************** *******************  
  
**Good news. Fanfiction is back up!! Unfortunately I have yet to get in. So I write, and I write, and I hope it isn't crap. LOL. R&R...if I ever post this. PLEASE!!!!! I beg of you!!!!!!!! 


	17. Final Farewell

***** Spell Checked  
  
**** 3 chapters up. no reviews. Man, this must really suck.(either that, or FF is still screwy) Since I don't know if it sucks, I'm just going with what I have, because I can't leave it half done. Hopefully this next part will re-ignite interest in this story. Thanks to all who are reading, especially those at BC&S.  
  
*************************** *************** **************************  
  
Final Farewell  
  
Slowly, and with controlled movements, the Summers sisters rose, never taking their eyes off of the woman both recognized as their mom. They moved so that they stood in front of the familiar figures.  
  
Willow found herself standing, but unable to walk. The tears rolled down her cheeks in a silent parade of long ago acknowledged grief. The sight of the woman she loved was both joyful and heartbreaking as memories of blood and death crossed her mind.  
  
Spike pushed himself up off of the floor and moved to stand by Buffy, while Xander and Anya simply kept their seats, letting the others take advantage of what little time they may have with lost loved ones.  
  
Spike tried to refocus his eyes, and shook his head, blinking quickly. This was most definitely an unexpected turn of events.  
  
Joyce's slight smile, and loving eyes, graced the room. Tara's head was cocked a bit to the side as she looked into Willow's eyes.  
  
The red head took a few steps towards the women dressed in shimmering silver gowns. The light radiating from them was warm and soothing, somehow surrounding her in an ease she would normally attribute to the pouch of herbs laying between her breasts.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie," Tara spoke softly. "I miss you, too." She smiled at her lover. "Everyday I miss you, but I want you to know, I never would have lived so well if it weren't for you." She looked around the room noting each of the Scoobies. ".Any of you."  
  
Xander felt the tears well up in his eyes. One escaped, and made a single trail down his right cheek. Anya watched in wonder, happy to see the women, and happy to know they were ok.  
  
When Joyce died, the then former demon, was more confused than any of the group, even more so than Buffy at that moment. She had no idea why the loving woman had died. Nothing in the human world made sense to her for quite some time, but death she would never understand.  
  
Tara and Joyce glanced at each other, then turned back to the small group standing in front of them.  
  
"I don't understand," Buffy said. "I don't understand any of this, Mom." Buffy was crying, but she kept her words steady.  
  
Joyce's face was soft. Her eyes glistened with the love she had for her daughters. "I know, hun. I know it all seems so strange, but you are doing so well. Corlon knew you would call and asked us to serve as your guides."  
  
"My guides?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not just yours.All of you." Joyce looked from her oldest to her youngest daughter. Although the matriarch of the Summers now knew the truth, nothing would change the fact that Dawn always felt like her daughter. She remembered the words she once spoke to Buffy as she looked at Dawn. "Precious." She nodded at the brunette teen. "I felt it, even after we knew. You are more precious than we could have guessed."  
  
Dawn sniffled slightly as she cried. Without warning she threw herself at her mother, and hugged her tightly. Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter, and cooed softly. "Shhh, it's ok, Dawn. It's ok."  
  
Dawn sniffed a few times and loosened her grip. "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm so sorry."  
  
Joyce looked into Dawn's eyes. "I know. It's ok." Joyce continued her soothing words until Dawn had calmed herself. "I know you're doing better now. It's ok, Dawn."  
  
Dawn took a deep breath, and let her mother go, rejoining her sister's side.  
  
Joyce let her eyes drift to Spike next. "And Spike, exactly what have you been doing with my daughter?"  
  
His head snapped up. He had more respect for Joyce than any human other than her daughters. She had always been kind to him, and for that, he had to respect her. Somehow she felt he would never hurt her, and she was right. Even if Spike hadn't been chipped, Joyce's name would have still been on the "Not for eatin'" list.  
  
In turn, being chastised by the woman was akin to being yelled at by his mum for getting his short pants muddy before Mass. "Joyce?" he asked confused.  
  
Joyce, in a very un-Joyce-like way, tipped her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. Spike recognized the movement as one of his own.  
  
"Oh, that." He cleared his throat. "Well.I uh."  
  
"Mom!" Buffy couldn't believe her mother had come all the way from heaven, she guessed, to give Spike a sex talk.  
  
Tara giggled, breaking Willow's trance on her lost love. "Don't worry, Buffy. She's just teasing."  
  
Anya leaned over towards Xander. "I didn't know spirits made jokes."  
  
Xander looked back at her and gave her a curious look. Then he looked back to the group.  
  
Spike was still trying to come up with a suitable answer for Joyce, to no avail.  
  
Joyce smiled at him, then looked at Willow. "The Powers wanted you to know you are improving. They are quite proud of you."  
  
The corners of Willow's lips turned up a little. "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Tara confirmed. "I am, too." Tara smiled widely.  
  
Willow smiled back, while the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.  
  
Joyce looked over the gathering's heads to see Xander and Anya sitting quietly at the kitchen's table. "You, as well." She spoke, "All of you will help and therefore all of you must listen."  
  
Xander and Anya looked from each other to the glowing women and joined the others around the circle.  
  
Tara started. "Something big is happening, and Buffy can't stop it, at least not alone."  
  
"The Master?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Not just The Master. More.a new line.the Hellmouth.even the outlook of the residents of Sunnydale will change. There is so much to prepare for, and not much time."  
  
"What about 'the new line'?" Spike asked.  
  
Joyce answered, "It is not as simple as you may think, Spike. Like the witch told you in England, you are as Buffy."  
  
"Seems right simple to me: Slayer equals Slayer."  
  
"But you have overlooked something. Her line has continued, as has yours."  
  
"W-wait mom," Buffy interrupted, "Spike hasn't died." She turned to him. "Have you?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not in more 'an a hundred an' twenty years."  
  
"I know!" Anya yelped. "I get it. Spike's blood." She went to the table hurriedly and grabbed the notebook Buffy had tossed onto the table an hour ago. She came back and flipped back through the pages before stopping. "It's part of the story of the Slayer. I couldn't figure it out, and thought I must have messed up on the dialect or grammar, but it makes sense." She cleared her throat. "Comes the first, alone no more, Comes the demon's souled core, Comes the creation of the key, Comes the line formed by need. And from them comes the new line. One from need, one from love. She shall surpass those before her. She shall save the earth from hell. She who was made, she who was forged."  
  
They all recognized the words that had been spoken by The Master.  
  
"I thought it was a mistake. It sounded like Buffy came, then souled Spike, then The Key, but she's not the key anymore, is she? Not Glory's key?" Anya rambled.  
  
Willow walked to Anya. "Can I see that?"  
  
Anya handed her the notebook.  
  
Dawn looked at her mom. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I think I get it," Spike spoke softly. "Dawn's the next in line. I'nt she?"  
  
Joyce and Tara nodded.  
  
"Next in line?" Dawn scrunched up her nose. "Next in line for wh-?" Her eyes widened as she looked from her mother to her sister.  
  
Buffy's hazel orbs had doubled in size. "That's why," Buffy stared at her sister, "I couldn't figure out how you were doing it."  
  
"What?" Xander looked around the room.  
  
Anya whispered in his ear. "Dawn's going to be a Slayer."  
  
"Dawnie?!?!" Xander took a step backwards.  
  
"Uh oh," Willow interrupted.  
  
"Guess you'll have to stick to the training schedule, Nibblet."  
  
"Joy." Dawn rolled her eyes at the former Vampire.  
  
Buffy began to shake her head. "No. No. No." Buffy's eyes were filled with tears. Spike, Dawn, Xander and Anya looked at the blonde. "I won't let these 'Powers people' take away her life." She looked up at her mom. "They already got one of us. Why do they need to take her? Make them choose someone else." She wrapped her arms protectively around her sister.  
  
"Buffy.I want to." Dawn wrenched herself out of her sister's grip. "I can do it. And I want to."  
  
Buffy gripped her sister's arms. "Dawn, you know how hard everything has been for me. Slayers don't live lives. They give them up."  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No. I don't have to," She smiled. "Don't you see? You're alive."  
  
"Yeah, and all I had to do was die. Twice."  
  
"But look, you have a life. You have friends. You have a boyfriend. You have a career. You have a normal life plus you get to do this thing, this thing that saves the world everyday." Dawn looked seriously at her sister.  
  
"But, Dawn, it's so hard."  
  
Spike listened to the discussion, trying to figure out how to make this work. "Doesn't have to be."  
  
The sisters both looked at him. He explained. "She's got no council to contend with. No one knows about me, so it'd take some doing to find out about 'er."  
  
"She'd still need a Watcher though, Spike. I can't tell you how many times Giles saved me." Buffy was coming up with any excuse she could think of. She didn't want her little sister to have the life she did, one where you didn't know if you'd see tomorrow, or if you'd ever feel normal.  
  
Spike looked over the faces. "She doesn't need a Watcher, luv. She 'as us."  
  
"Buffy, the new line has already started. You said yourself she can do things, things she couldn't before." Joyce's voice was soft, but firm. "As far as her life, she has something even you didn't have."  
  
"What?" Buffy kept one arm around her sister's waist.  
  
"Someone who has already gone through it."  
  
Buffy looked from her mom to her sister. She tried to think of another excuse, something that would convince whoever controlled the Slayer lines, to reconsider. But instead, she saw the hidden potential her sister had. She felt the power her friends had, and their devotion for their combined cause: the fight against the bumps in the night.  
  
It was true; she was the longest-lived Slayer. Giles had told her himself. And it was true that her friends were the reason. She looked over the room to the man she loved, and realized that, as strange as the road has been, it had lead her to a somewhat normal life.  
  
She sighed when she pulled her sister in for a hug. She could feel inside her that this girl, her baby sister, The Key, Dawnie, was part of her. "Ok."  
  
Dawn returned the hug. "Ok?"  
  
Buffy let her go. "Yeah, but we," she motioned to the others, "Are your council, okay?" With that simple question, her sister had something Buffy hadn't had, a choice.  
  
Dawn's smile expanded to cover her face. "Ok."  
  
The girls gave each other a short nod, and then Buffy turned back to her mom. "What about The Master?"  
  
Joyce took an unnecessary breath. "The Master, he is the problem, but luckily he has already made a mistake. He thought that Dawn would reveal the truth to you, but instead, she led you to it."  
  
"I said 'Uh oh' earlier," Willow repeated still holding the notebook.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy turned to her friend.  
  
Willow pursed her lips, then scrunched her brow, while explaining. "I think, from what Anya has here, that The Masters all have one agenda."  
  
"Oh, no," Spike said worriedly.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He wants to open the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow hated to be the bearer of bad news. "He wants to open the Hellmouth."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Xander threw his arms in the air.  
  
"What's he got planned?" Spike asked the heavenly creatures.  
  
"Anya has most of it," Tara answered. "She just needs to finish, but I can tell you that you have until the next new moon."  
  
The figures began to fill with light. Joyce looked back to her daughters. "Buffy, Dawn, I love you. Please, take care of each other."  
  
"We will," Buffy promised as her tears were renewed. She knew this would be the last time she would see her mom until she herself died, again.  
  
Dawn's bottom lip trembled as she watched her mother fill with the blinding light of Magic.  
  
Tara watched as Willow let herself cry one last time. "You have to be strong, for all of them. And Willow."  
  
Just as the two women were engulfed with the dazzling illumination, Willow received a message, and a mission. She turned to look at Anya and Xander.  
  
Willow quietly mouthed, "I promise."  
  
  
  
************************************************** ***********************************  
  
I was inspired by, I have no clue by what, and have finally figured out a bit more of what I want to do with this story. For all of you who hate the idea of Dawn being a Slayer, all I can say is, I agree, but I have a bad feeling in my bones that says we may be headed there. So I thought I'd try to write a story that might somehow make it plausible, and possibly acceptable. Hopefully it's at least entertaining. Please R&R. 


	18. Real Life

*****Spell checked  
  
**HELP** I am in serious trouble. I have apparently lost my beta reader. I am sure it is quite evident in the writing. I need a new beta reader ASAP. I am also making a formal request for volunteers to read and revise my other fics. This is not a test. I just had a very intense review for Akoshta Self. Apparently it was so bad the reader could not get past ch 7. Please e-mail me if you are interested. And Thank You.  
  
****I wrote this before I went on vacation, and was happy to see that ff.net came back while I was gone. I have yet to begin chapter 19, but have a good idea of what I will be doing. Thank you to all who read this on my site.  
  
A/N: This is a re-post, newly beta'd by morgain.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Real Life  
  
The late morning light filled Willow's new home reflecting off the two silver charms resting on the kitchen table's surface. The floor was strewn with Scoobies, since no one felt like leaving after their angelic encounter. Willow hadn't bothered to go to her room. Instead, she was lying on the floor next to Dawn. Buffy, Spike and Xander also had fallen asleep on the floor. Anya had taken the couch.  
  
As Sunday wore on, one by one the dormant fighters awoke. Spike was first, having had many years to fear the sun; this caused his human senses to still be wary of the natural light surrounding his body. When Buffy lost the pillow his shoulder had made, she also awoke. Dawn was next, after sensing the movement in the room. Before long, Willow and Xander roused, and Anya soon followed.  
  
Cricks in necks and backs were stretched out, and brunch was prepared as the group continued discussing the early morning events.  
  
Willow and Dawn retold stories of Tara. Spike remembered punching the girl, and the taste of Joyce's hot cocoa. Dawn and Buffy recalled their mother's strength during her sickness, and the patience she had for everything after she accepted the truth of Buffy's calling.  
  
Xander always loved Joyce like a mother, mostly because his own was so depressed or obsessed. Joyce was caring, and had always treated him like he imagined his mom would have, if only she had been sober enough to do so. Even though he and Tara had known each other just a short time, he recalled her quiet ways and how good a person she had always been.  
  
Anya smiled remembering Spike punching Tara, and for the first time since the surprise visit everyone laughed. Just like Spike, Anya always had respect for Joyce. She was a rare individual, and was missed.  
  
Willow loved both Joyce and Tara, but seeing Tara had been easier than she would have imagined because she had been given a chance to talk to her love one last time.  
  
Seated in various places, the group gobbled down eggs and toast while devising a plan of attack against their new foe and his plan to open the Hellmouth.  
  
"Anya, exactly how far are you on the translation?" Buffy asked scooping another spoonful of food into her mouth.  
  
Anya swallowed her bite of toast. "It looks like there are about 2 paragraphs left. But there are more than a few symbols we haven't translated yet."  
  
Willow put her glass of milk down. "We could try my computer program. We have enough to give it a good base."  
  
"Ok," Buffy agreed.  
  
Anya gathered up her purse. "Well, I have to go open the shop. As it is, we will be opening two hours late."  
  
"Leave the notebook and the key." Willow requested.  
  
Anya did so, and headed out the door.  
  
Spike finished his last piece of toast. "I need to get home myself. 'Ave a pile of papers to prepare for tomorrow's lessons."  
  
Buffy had to laugh. In the middle of everything, they still had normal lives that they had to get back to. Her mind went over the new details they had. "What was it mom said? The new moon. We have until the new moon." She looked to her best friend. "Willow?"  
  
"It's in 14 days. Last night was a full moon." She had learned from Oz's last visit to keep on top of the moon's cycle, just in case he popped up again.  
  
"Plenty of time," Xander said. "Willow has that program. We can find out what badness is going on, and crush it with our mighty power." He sat back smiling.  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow. "What mighty powers do you have there, Harris?"  
  
"Shut up dead bo-." Xander stopped mid-insult. "Damn it! Now I have to think of a new nickname."  
  
Spike smirked at the young man.  
  
"How about 'Slayer'?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No offence, pet, but after a century of knowin' about 'er, 'Slayer' seems a bit girly for me."  
  
"Slayer, it is." Xander laughed.  
  
"What will you call me then?" Dawn inquired.  
  
"Dawnie the Great?" Xander shrugged.  
  
"As intellectually stimulating as this conversation is, I need to get some things done today." Buffy stood up and gathered her and Dawn's belongings. "Start up the whole 'new job' thing tomorrow."  
  
"Gah." Dawn complained. "I still have Calculus to finish."  
  
Willow and Xander said their good-byes to the group as the Summers women walked out with Spike, still jabbering about things they needed to get accomplished that day.  
  
Xander took his plate to the kitchen. "So, want any help with that?"  
  
Willow was entering the information to begin the deciphering program. "Nah. I just need to give it the start sequence, and the program should do the work. Besides... day off. Don't you have 'day off' stuff to do?"  
  
Xander sat by his friend at the now cleared table. "Not so much. Shipping orders are out, laundry's clean, and the apartment is guest friendly."  
  
He pulled over the notebook and began reading through the notes as Willow finished up.  
  
"Hey, Willow, why does this all sound like a prophecy? I thought we needed it for history?"  
  
"We did, but that book is filled with ancient spells, dark casting, ancient writing and prophecy."  
  
"Like the new Master wanting to open the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Yup." Willow watched as the program began, then slumped back in her seat. "This is going to take awhile."  
  
"Hmm." Xander realized that there was nothing for them to do. "Movie?"  
  
"Spiderman?"  
  
"Perfect." Xander got up and soon both were walking out into the daylight.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," they said simultaneously. Both friends laughed.  
  
"You first," Xander said.  
  
"Ok." She continued walking down the street with her friend in the bright sun. "Exactly how do you feel about Anya?" With the question spoken out loud, she was able to read his mind, and how his love still surrounded the demon.  
  
"I dunno." Xander spoke softly.  
  
Willow only had to get him to admit it. She was sure Anya loved him, but both needed to be given a push.  
  
Tara's message had made this seem vital, and so Willow was determined to make sure her best friend was with the woman he was supposed to be with, and to make sure the woman gave up that which she gained in her own vengeance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kevin sat in his last period of the day. Mr. Worthington would soon dismiss class. A piece of folded paper was set on the student's desk. He read the name "Dawn", and passed the note to his best friend when his teacher's back was turned.  
  
He watched as Dawn unfolded it, giggled, and then jotted down a few words before refolding it and handing it back to Kevin.  
  
The note was snatched from his hand and passed to the far corner of the room. A senior named Billy Palmer unfolded it, and then laughed.  
  
Mr. Worthington snapped his head around. "If the assignment is that laughable, I'd be happy to change it from a 6 page report to a 12 page report."  
  
"No, sir. I'm sorry. My mind wandered while I was writing down the homework." Billy quickly made his excuse.  
  
Dawn mouthed the words, "Smooth move," to the older teen. He just shook his head.  
  
Spike saw the action and made a mental note to find out all he could about this Billy kid before the Nibblet made any more goo goo eyes at the bloke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Buffy hung up the phone at the desk sergeant's post after confirming Dawn had gone straight to the shop after school. She couldn't help it. She still had the need to check up on her little sister.  
  
She read through the list of names that had placements for the new officers, and found hers as the only one in a column marked "Department Zeta". She was even more surprised to find that she was to go to a room in the basement to get orders.  
  
She followed the stairs down to the basement and walked along the familiar hallway towards the room. She soon saw Detective Griggs standing alone just outside the door.  
  
"Officer Summers," he greeted her plainly, but had a friendly tone in his voice.  
  
"Detective Griggs, I was just heading in to get my orders." Buffy knew she was a bit late, and didn't want to get a reprimand on her first day.  
  
He formed a slight smile with his lips. "Before you go in, I'd like a word."  
  
"I know I'm late, but I wanted to make sure my sister made it home from school alright."  
  
"It's commendable that you take such an interest in your sister's wellbeing. I am not here to discus that though."  
  
Buffy smiled, happy that she wasn't in trouble, but then wondered why they stood outside in the hall instead of going in to find out about her duties.  
  
The experienced detective had not been looking forward to this discussion, but he knew that it would be his job to let her know her true position. He took a deep breath, and began, "I'm afraid we, or possibly I, have not been completely honest with you."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You see, many of us who chose to become officers in this town came here for the strange stories, or for curiosity. But some of us, like myself, grew up here. And even though we rarely spoke of the strangeness that comes with growing up in Sunnydale, we knew this town was different."  
  
Buffy still looked as though she was about to hear of yet another apocalypse on the Hellmouth, but she remained quiet so that he could explain what was going on.  
  
"The Chief and I are the oldest ones in the department. In fact we both graduated from Sunnydale High in 1968. We weren't close then, but working together has changed that. He began to keep files, in secret, of things we saw, and that file remains, although now it takes up a wall of filing cabinets, and not just the top drawer of his desk." He tried to measure her reaction to his words, but found her looking as though this was perfectly normal. "Now that he has the authority, he wanted to create a new division, one that specialized in the strange and unusual. Unfortunately, we have only limited knowledge and experience. That is when your name was brought up. It's no secret that you are different, and for whatever reason, you have been fighting Vampires, and demons since you arrived in this town."  
  
"I was born to it," Buffy explained simply.  
  
"Of that, I have no doubt." He gave her a sideways glance, then continued, "We want you to help us. We want you to train others who have shown an interest in learning how to keep our town safe from the things no one else knows about."  
  
"You want me to.to train them?" Join them, sure, but training was not something she did. Unless you counted the instruction she gave Dawn. But that was different. These people were not gifted with enhanced strength.  
  
"Yes. We could work out a schedule that you think will be beneficial to the recruits and yourself, of course. We would still like everyone to have an active duty rotation, but I'm assuming that would best be done after the sun sets."  
  
Buffy wanted to make sure she understood. "So, I'm supposed to train these guys, then take them out for patrols? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? One Vampire could take out any two cops without putting much effort into it."  
  
"Then don't have them go out in pairs. Decide what would be the best way. These men understand the dangers, and they are willing to take the risks. No one in that room was forced; they volunteered."  
  
Buffy looked at the still closed wooden door. She could not put these people in danger. She was here to protect and to serve, whether it be as the Slayer, or as an officer of human laws. She shook her head at the floor.  
  
"Make no mistake, if you do not train them, we will find someone who will."  
  
Buffy's head shot up and she stared at the detective. "Then, you will only make my job that much more difficult."  
  
"Your job, Miss Summers, is to be an officer of the SPD. Just as ours is. We try to protect the people of this town, but do not have the knowledge or skill needed to do so." He sighed and looked at her with contrition. "This may have been the wrong way to go about it, but we need your help. And once they are trained, you won't need to do your job alone."  
  
Then Buffy realized something. She never had done her job alone. She had always taken the help of her friends. They were kids at first, but had grown into adults who used their god-given and hard-earned talents to join The Slayer in her fight.  
  
The officers who chose to lift the blinders from their eyes only wanted to do their duty and protect the residents of Sunnydale, but had the foresight to know they didn't have the skills needed to do so. They needed her help. It was one of the few times anyone from outside her tight-knit circle had understood she was the one to come to. They were as willing as anyone involved with the Scoobies.  
  
Buffy looked back at the man. "One condition."  
  
He nodded for her to name it.  
  
"I'm in charge. If they are going to learn, they will have to be able to listen and answer to me."  
  
The detective thought for a moment before agreeing. "All reprimands, though, will be handed out by me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
He smiled and opened the door. As they entered, Buffy was shocked.  
  
There, in neatly spaced rows, were 15 different officers.  
  
"Gentlemen," the detective began, "Welcome to Department Zeta. This is Officer Summers. She is your commanding officer while you remain in this department."  
  
A few whispers were heard, but no objections.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I posted this on my site last week, but seeing as ff is back, I did a little revision and now am back from vacation. Please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	19. Back to Basics

*****Spell Checked  
  
****I am so grateful to those of you who offered to Beta read. I have written two people back, and am hoping to have one for Deserving soon so I can start loading edited versions of existing chapters in need of it. Having a little fun here with characters, and fixing a few problems. Hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N I have a new beta reader for this story. The chapters read by LdyEmma will remain with her name on them, but upcoming edited chapters and those that were not edited will have my new readers name added to them as they are edited. Thank you again to all who have offered to help.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to Basics  
  
Buffy watched as the men attacked each other. The larger one was defending against the smaller man's quick and well placed punches. "No Derrick. If he comes at you with a left, duck. Don't take it. The best way to win a fight is to avoid the hits." She stepped up in front of the smaller officer. "Come at me."  
  
He shrugged and threw 3 quick punches. She ducked and swerved so that none connected. After the third punch was thrown, Buffy dropped down and kicked the officer's feet out from under him. The officer, now dazed, watched as the blonde jumped up, straddling him, and brought down her fist towards his heart.  
  
Buffy smiled at the fallen brunette. "You're dusty now."  
  
The larger officer raised his hand. "Yeah, Derrick?"  
  
"I'm not that fast."  
  
"If you practice, you will be." She looked over the faces of her division's members. "It's not always about speed. You need to learn to anticipate the next move. I knew where his punches were heading by watching his shoulders turn as he brought back his arm."  
  
"Chris, come at me again, but stop just before you throw the punch."  
  
The brunette stood up and pulled back his arm, then stopped.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "See how he has twisted back his shoulder, here?" The men all nodded. "You were going for my chin that time?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Ok, again. Come at me full force."  
  
The officer did as he was told, and each time she moved out of the way, avoiding connection.  
  
Once everyone understood, she had the two pair up again. This time Derrick avoided each punch.  
  
She had to admit that they were learning fast. Their first week of Vampire Slayage training had been interesting. The myths had to be rooted out and replaced with truth. Many of the men had some sort of formal training in different areas of combat, which helped her to train them.  
  
She had given them a group tour of Sunnydale, one that included most of the preferred haunts of the undead. More than one of the gentlemen had been surprised that The Bronze was a favorite to the local Vamps.  
  
Each man was requested to bring street clothes for patrol, and a stake made by his own hands. A simple task, but she had to be sure they would keep up their own supply of weapons.  
  
Buffy checked the clock. Sundown was half an hour ago. "Ok, guys. Time to change. Tonight, we split up into three teams." She divided the men up so that each group was comprised of some of the stronger men, and a few who showed promise, but weren't ready to fight alone.  
  
Each team had a radio and had orders to call if there was anything that seemed like too much. "Don't try to impress me. It won't work. Just call if you need help. All this training does you no good if you get killed before you learn it all." Not that anyone could know it all, but her point was made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow sat at the kitchen table in Giles' old apartment. The laptop had been working overtime on the last few phrases on the prophecy, but apparently was stuck on two symbols. She read once again, the last two paragraphs that had been translated, but were missing two words. One symbol was repeated, which meant three blanks.  
  
"At the new moon, at the height of night, only then can The Key be used. If the shroud remains, the blood will flow, bringing hell to the surface, and darkness shall reign. The 'something' of acceptance is her 'something'.  
  
"She who was forged, she who was created. Only from his life can she be the one, she who will bring forth a new way. Only through her, will the world be whole. In its hell, only she is the key to 'something'".  
  
They knew that Dawn played a major part in this. She was still The Key. At least for this. Buffy had nearly fainted on Thursday when the first draft mentioned "flowing blood".  
  
Spike had left the apartment after hearing what was translated, and only came back after Buffy swore she was not going to die again. His life was somehow pivotal in what was to come.  
  
Dawn knew what she would have to do. If it came to it, she would make the blood stop this time.  
  
Xander and Anya both became pale, and had no intention of a repeat performance that involved a dead Buffy.  
  
Giles was called, and asked if there was any information he could get from the Council, but apparently they had not even heard of any new prophecy involving The Key. Even the coven, with whom he had begun to work closely, was unable to sense the dangers.  
  
Willow pulled out the book again, trying to find a translation for the symbols by going one at a time. The curved line crossed by two intersecting circles was not repeated anywhere but on this page; the other symbol was partially worn away, and seemed to be missing its top. As far as she could see, it could have been a triangle with a square, or possibly a rectangle sitting at the triangle's zenith.  
  
The computer beeped as one of the symbols was recognized and translated. Willow added the word "salvation" to the two paragraphs.  
  
Willow read them again. "It's not just that Dawn is The Key to hell. She's the key to salvation. But how?" Willow typed once more, adjusting the parameters of the search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The Master stood over the crevice of the Hellmouth. "I love the smell in here." He turned to his childe. "Can you smell the death and destruction just waiting to be set free?"  
  
Jon smiled, revealing his vampiric smile. "I can. I feel it flowing through me. Like power."  
  
"And power you will have. We will have. This place will be a haven for our kind once we have completed this task." The Master closed his eyes letting the dark forces that emanated from the smoldering hole permeate his being. He could hear the screams, and saw the faces of those who would die. "They are still unaware of her purpose.of the truth?"  
  
"We have seen no signs. She is still patrolling as before, and has the same restrictions."  
  
"They could not have preformed the calling without her. It was written. Now we need only wait. Then they will come to us, and we shall give them death." The Master smiled slightly as he inhaled the almost intoxicating scent of the deaths his future would bring to Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
Jason wandered the streets of Sunnydale on Saturday afternoon. The off-duty detective did that more often lately, wondering what he was still doing here.  
  
Like many, he had been curious about the rumors of the small California town. But he had yet to really feel as if it was home. There were too many people that didn't accept new members of the town. He understood why residents were leery of outsiders, but still felt more alone as each day drew on.  
  
His only promise of a chance was with Buffy, but it had been more than obvious that her decision was made. He kicked a stone as he wandered on.  
  
What exactly was he doing here? Of course he was promoted to detective shortly after he transferred. That was a plus. But he only hung out with a few of his colleagues, and even they were not overly friendly to the newbie. Brad was a friend, but since his new assignment to the Zeta Department, the old man had been scarce.  
  
The tall detective found himself standing outside of The Magic Box, and decided to pay the shop another visit. He had enjoyed the incense, and was nearly out now.  
  
The door jingled as he entered the shop. The woman who ran shop had changed her hair color to a light brown. Very attractive.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jason." Anya greeted him with a smile, remembering that many return customers are pleased when you remember their name. "What could I help you find today?"  
  
Jason smiled at the woman. Her skirt showed slender legs. His eyes wondered lazily over her body. "I was hoping you still had some incense. I think it was sandalwood."  
  
"I am sure we still have some. I remember restocking it just yesterday." She led him to the shelves of candles and incense.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Working on Saturday was always a pain, but Xander really couldn't complain. He had a good job, and with the number of raises he'd received in the last two years, he was more than just well off. The young man who had come from a struggling family had a savings account that grew each month.  
  
He was done for the day, and locked up the trailer holding his tools and paperwork. On a whim, he decided to see who was at The Magic Shop.  
  
After the short drive, he entered to find Anya giggling with the detective who had been following Buffy around all summer. None of the other Scoobies seemed to be there.  
  
The two stopped laughing when they heard the bell ring. Both watched as Xander walked down the few steps, and sat at the table used for research. He looked back at them, both holding an assortment of candles and incense. He knew the look Jason had in his eyes. He wanted Anya. Not even Spike had given her those looks before they... "Don't let me interrupt. I was just checking in to see who was here."  
  
"Jason wanted to make a purchase. Isn't that nice?" Anya smiled.  
  
"Just swell," Xander said flatly.  
  
He wasn't sure what it was, but Jason knew he was missing something. "I think Ill just take these." He held up the items in his hand. "But if you get any of the raspberry, let me know."  
  
"Of course." Anya pulled out a clipboard and handed it to him. "I could add you to our mailing list. If you would just fill out this information."  
  
He made quick work of it and handed it back to her after she rang up the sale. He smiled once at Xander before turning and going out the door.  
  
Anya's smile faded just as the door closed. "See what you did?"  
  
"See what I did? Could you be more obvious?" Xander yelled at her from his seat.  
  
"Of course it's obvious." Anya yelled back.  
  
Xander shook his head. "It really doesn't matter to you, does it? Not picky at all."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"So, it wouldn't matter one way or the other if it was me?"  
  
"You, him, whoever." Anya shrugged. "I don't understand why you care so much." She closed the drawer on the register. "It's not your shop."  
  
"I care because I love you." Then what she had said registered in his head. "What?"  
  
"You still love me?" Anya forgot about the money in the register, and the paperwork she had yet to finish.  
  
"So, you were flirting for a sale?" Xander didn't move.  
  
"I was not flirting, and you didn't answer my question." Anya placed her hands on her hips, and waited.  
  
Xander looked from his hands on the table back to her. "Well, yeah. Of course I still love you, An."  
  
The smile stretched across her face. "Then we should begin copulating again. And you can take me to movies."  
  
Xander looked back at his hands. "I can't."  
  
"But." Anya was confused. "Why not?"  
  
He slumped back. "Because Anya, you're a demon, a Vengeance Demon. Instead of talking things out with me, you tried to wish I'd never been born, literally. I love you, Anya, but how am I going to be able to feel comfortable when I know that the next time I irk you, and we both know I will, you could have me eviscerated? And not in a good way."  
  
"But I can't." Anya was in tears. She stayed behind the counter, not able to move. "I can't make the wishes, I can only grant them."  
  
Xander studied her face. "I know, Anya. I also know that you tried to get the others to make a wish for you."  
  
"But it didn't work. They all love you." She explained. No one would wish evil on Xander. He would be safe.  
  
Xander looked around the shop before gathering his things. "I just can't." And he walked out of the shop.  
  
Dawn hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had been in the training room practicing a move Spike showed her, and accidentally opened the door at the wrong time. When she walked in, Anya was leaning on the counter with her hands over her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anya."  
  
The demon sniffled and wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "He loves me, but he said he can't be with me. Just 'cause I'm a demon."  
  
Dawn tried to smile, but felt too badly for her friend to. "Maybe you need to ask yourself if you still love him."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then, what are you willing to give up?"  
  
The woman sniffed again. "What do you mean?"  
  
Dawn sat on the stool opposite the shopkeeper. "Well, look at Spike and Buffy. He gave up immortality to be with her."  
  
"A person should not have to change for love. If he loves me, he should accept me for who I am."  
  
"Humph." Dawn mocked. "Well, you sure changed to get away from him. Why do you think it bothers him so much?" The teen hopped off the stool and headed back to the training room. "He sure put up with stuff about you before, but I think knowing you could have him hurt is a bit much."  
  
Anya watched the girl until she disappeared behind a once again closed door. The demon fingered the charm that generally stayed hidden under her blouse. What would she be willing to give up? And exactly why did it matter so much?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Moving right along. I am so glad people are interested in beta reading. I will be getting back to everyone who offered. I can't say how much I appreciate it. Please R&R, tell me how bad my spelling is. LoL. Possibly how much you hate this story. Heck, how badly I write the characters. Oh yeah, can you say losing it? 


	20. Simple Answers

*****Spell Checked  
  
****I got reviews!! Whoo Hoo! I have a great beta reader for this fic. Double Whoo Hoo!!! I have an idea of what the heck I'm going to do for the ending of this story. Thank you lord!! **Snoopy dance** More Spike. Spike and Xander. Spike and Dawn. Willow. Stuff to come next chapter on Anya. I'm starting to have fun here again. Life is good. Enjoy!  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me; make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Simple Answers  
  
Spike walked a block behind Dawn towards Willow's new residence. It was surreal in its familiarity. Going to Giles' home when trouble happened, or was about to happen, was a habit that even he had formed before the purchase of The Magic Shop.  
  
He watched the young teen turn the final corner one block ahead of him. It had been his idea to follow so that she could walk with Janice, yet still not get the brunt of the "teacher's pet" references the next day. They had managed to hide the fact that they were acquainted with each other from most of the student body, although rumors that the teacher had once dated Dawn's sister could not have been avoided. Apparently, Kathy was not too good at keeping her mouth shut.  
  
By the time Spike entered the living room, Dawn had already taken a seat next to Willow. The three were the only ones attending this meeting.  
  
"So what did you find, Red?" Spike pulled out a seat and sat opposite the recovered witch.  
  
Willow handed him a copy of the now fully translated prophecy. "It took some doing, but I think this is the final version."  
  
"You think?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, the book is old. Some of the ink was worn away, and some symbols were difficult to see, much less to translate. I had to broaden the program's search for viable patterns, but I think it worked."  
  
"How can you tell?" Spike said after reading a section. "These things read like gibberish, and rarely make sense until after the events happen."  
  
Willow took the paper back. "Look, it has everything here. Even the spell you and Buffy did to find Dawn." Willow traced her fingers over the paper, then began to read, "Through blood ties, the truth is revealed. From the past, their guides revealed." She set the paper down.  
  
"See?" Spike indicated the paper. "Makes sense now, after the fact."  
  
Dawn turned back to Willow. "He has a point."  
  
"True, but I think with everything we have here, we can figure out what to watch out for." Willow pointed to the last lines of the prophecy. "It says at the height of the new moon. I'm assuming they mean when it is at its peak, and The Key is in Proper form."  
  
"So, I'm in it, no matter what?" Dawn queried.  
  
"Yeah, looks like," Willow offered.  
  
Dawn shrugged, defeated. She had hoped to avoid anything involving Keys for awhile.  
  
"What about this shroud?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. That is something we still need to know. And the next part indicates 'The voice of acceptance is her salvation.' So we may be getting more visitors," Willow tried to explain, "Someone who has to accept you as a Slayer."  
  
"The last part seems to be straight forward enough," Spike surmised. "Dawn is the only one who can stop it.stop the Hellmouth from opening."  
  
"But how can I be the thing that causes it and stops it?" Dawn hated to think of the most obvious answer. Her blood would open it; her death would close it. Can you say "déjà vu?  
  
"But Spike, there is one thing here that you overlooked." Willow repeated another line, "Only from his life can she be the one, she who will bring forth a new way." She looked at him. "You'd have to be the 'he' it's referring to. with the whole 'blood ties' thing."  
  
"Don't know how that's important. She was fightin' with Buffy most of the summer. I had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Hmm." Willow sat back trying to think.  
  
"Maybe it's about influence." Dawn suggested.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not sure my influence before I visited the cave was all that good."  
  
"Wait!" Willow exclaimed. "The cave!" She looked at Spike with curiosity. "When were you there? I mean, was it right after you left, or weeks later?"  
  
"'Bout a week. Why?"  
  
Willow remembered her reign of terror. It had been a week after the incident that had prompted Spike's unannounced departure. "That would be about right."  
  
"What would, Willow?"  
  
"Well, the first time you fought with Buffy, it was in the tunnel under the cemetery, right?" Willow wanted to be sure.  
  
"Yeah. Kinda' had no choice," Dawn said, with a little more venom than she meant.  
  
Willow caught it, but knew that she may have deserved it. "I think that Spike becoming alive may have been the trigger to activating whatever activates a Slayer. The timing seems right anyway."  
  
"Might be onto something there, Willow." Spike agreed. "Seems to fit."  
  
"Weird," was Dawn's response. "I thought death was the trigger, you know. 'One dies, another is called.' Isn't it in a rulebook somewhere?"  
  
"Apparently not yours," Spike smirked.  
  
Willow took out one of the pieces of the silver charm. "There was one other thing. These charms are still separated, and according to the reading I did on Corlon, they shouldn't be, once the charm's purpose has been fulfilled."  
  
She handed the charm, still on the original chain, to Spike. "I think you and Buffy should keep a piece each, since it was you two who preformed the spell. I already gave her the other half when she came by earlier."  
  
Spike took the charm, and slipped the chain over his head. "What else are they supposed to do?"  
  
"You've got me, but I think that it must be important. Otherwise the witch wouldn't have given it to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men were sparring until sunset. Buffy sat at a table she had set up, and went through some notes Willow had asked her to look through. She peeked up over the papers and watched as the officers practiced moves she thought would benefit them. Today's lesson had included a bit more gymnastics than usual, but several of the men were able to accomplish the kicks with efficiency, if not fluidity.  
  
"All right, guys, suit up. We'll be out in 10," Buffy called. The men jogged out knowing that in 10 minutes, maybe more, she'd be ready to head off with one of the three teams she had formed.  
  
She gathered up the papers and settled them into a folder just before a thought crossed her mind. It was the memory of some of the research Willow had turned up online about vampire lines. A vague reference in her head made her think of how no vampire knew about their genealogies, no one but the favored childer. The Master had a favorite. She remembered the Vampire who had fought against Spike when they went into the old school's basement to rescue Dawn.  
  
Buffy tossed the last of the notes into the folder and left it on the table. Many of the officers of The Sunnydale Police Department knew that there was an unusual recruitment within the division the previous year. It had involved long psychological tests before anyone was asked to volunteer; only those who entered the special unit actually knew what it was they were doing. The others had already begun to hear rumors, and of course, soon jokes followed that the chosen officers were some sort of "Ghostbusters" division. Therefore, no one ventured into their headquarters. Only the wackos went in there.  
  
She changed quickly into blue jeans and a blue sweater, then headed up to the parking lot. The men had already split into two teams of 6 each, and one team of 3. It was as balanced as she could make it, especially with her joining the smaller team.  
  
"We're going to do something new tonight, guys. We're looking for a Vampire, one in particular. I don't want him dead. He may have some information I need about a Master." She had decided that until she could fully trust them, the officers would have to go on a need-to-know basis. As of yet, she had not shared any information on The Master, or the new Slayer, since they technically didn't know there was a current one.  
  
"If you spot him, don't attack. Radio me and let me take him. Everyone clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," They all said.  
  
Buffy gave them all a quick nod, and headed off towards her team's routes. The other ones went their own separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Spike was sipping one of the few "not too terrible to drink" American beers when Xander walked into The Bronze.  
  
Although the Scoobs didn't frequent the old high school hangout so much anymore, Xander always loved the familiar atmosphere. Spike was just waiting for the Blooming Onion to make a reappearance on the menu.  
  
The brunette shook his head at the dark blonde and walked towards the stool that was unoccupied next to him. "Spike, what's wrong? Those lonely Buffyless nights have you hanging out with the kids you see everyday?" He smiled with sarcasm.  
  
Spike grunted at him, and took a drink of his beer. "Least I have a better excuse for lonely nights 'an you 'ave."  
  
It stung Xander, but Spike had a point. Actually, maybe that's why it stung, simply because it was Spike making the point. "I already had this talk this week. She's a demon, a vengeance demon."  
  
"She can hurt you. Yadda, yadda, yadda." Spike got the waiter's attention and ordered himself another. "What woman can't hurt a man? You name her and I'll give you a million dollars."  
  
"You don't have a million dollars," Xander shot back. He ordered up a beer for himself on the barkeep's next pass.  
  
"And you don't have a name, so it works out."  
  
Xander looked around The Bronze. For a weeknight, the place was hopping. If he could spot an empty seat, any empty seat, he was fully prepared to move.  
  
"I know you don't make much of it, but I rather enjoy having my insides there. On the inside."  
  
"And here, all this time, I thought it was something you had against me. But it's any demon, any time. In'nit?"  
  
"If anything, you helped to prove my theory. No matter how hard you may have tried, you were still a demon, Spike. Nothing could change that but whatever was in that cave."  
  
The two men took a drink of their beers. Being right was only good if the other person was wrong. With all points taken, there seemed to be little to say, unless you liked having the last word. "'Course, 's not like she's a Vampire. Only way she could hurt you would be if someone made a wish against you."  
  
Xander gave the Vampire a quick glance. "Considering with whom I'm sitting, I wouldn't suppose it would be that hard to do."  
  
"She cut me off last time." Spike decided honesty was something that was necessary. Whatever the two men's differences, they both had had some seriously screwed up moments in the last year, most involving the same group of people.  
  
"I could guess when, but I'd rather not."  
  
"Agreed. Not one of our finer moments." Not that it had been the worst. It had provided a sense of stillness in the chaos of his and Anya's lives and troubles. But that moment didn't last. The high he had after every encounter with Buffy never appeared after he and Anya were spent.  
  
"Then, there would be the children. They could take turns turning on their dad. making wishes left and right."  
  
"No, they couldn't."  
  
Xander turned to face Spike. "Vengeance powers don't pass onto the next generation?"  
  
"Not exactly." Spike waved down the bartender again, this time ordering beers for both of them. "More like, there isn't a next generation."  
  
"Huh?" Xander was lost.  
  
"Why do you think humans are recruited?" Spike waited for some sort of realization to show in the brunette's face. None came. "They don't, or rather can't, produce offspring."  
  
Xander's eyes widened when he heard the words. Even in the nightmare that the wedding crasher had shown him, he had had children. Nothing was perfect, but he had never imagined a life with Anya not including children, ones he could treat right, teach, raise, and love. It was surreal. If he and Anya were together now, he would never have that. Suddenly that thought eclipsed any involving vengeance.  
  
He eyed the alcohol still sitting in front of him. "I need to get out of here." Xander fished out his wallet and threw down a few bills.  
  
"Where you off to?"  
  
Xander looked at him. Strange to have a conversation with the guy who slept with your ex. It was even stranger to understand something you hadn't understood before while talking with him about her. "I think I'm going to take a walk."  
  
Spike nodded, having a pretty good idea where the young man's feet would take him. "Good luck."  
  
"Yeah." And Xander walked out the way he had come.  
  
Spike finished his beer and watched the kids dance. Noticing the crowd thinning, Dawn walked over to him. "I swear, Spike. This is so silly. He's being a perfect gentleman."  
  
Spike eyed the senior who had been passing notes to Dawn. The boy had asked her to come with him and see the band performing tonight. Buffy had said, " No, not on a school night." After Spike explained to her that he was a boy from one of his courses, Buffy made him promise to chaperone. That was the only way Dawn would be allowed to go. Only later did the name "Billy Palmer" register in Buffy's head. This was the young boy who had made the entire town of Sunnydale into a one big nightmare.  
  
She had been a Vampire, Willow was an actress, and Xander was chased down by a clown. all in all, your average day.  
  
"I know, Bit, but your sis made me promise. It's almost time to be heading out anyway."  
  
"Fine. Lemme just tell Billy 'bye'."  
  
"Quick, then."  
  
Dawn ran off and said her good-byes before heading out with Spike. "So, what did you and Xander talk about?"  
  
"Saw that, did you?" She nodded. "He's trying to figure out what to do about Anya."  
  
"Oh. Anya was crying a few days ago because of an argument they had," Dawn told Spike as they walked down the alley to his car. Luckily the alley was vacant except for a few lingering Vampires. They were quickly dusted by the pair.  
  
"Well, personally, I think Anya should just stop being a demon. I mean, it's not like it's hard. She just has to destroy her necklace." Dawn opened the door to the DeSoto, and got into the passenger's seat.  
  
Spike got in as well, and started the engine from his seat on the driver's side. "Not as simple as all that. It's a big change, going from demon to human."  
  
"Yeah, but she did it before."  
  
"This time, she's the one doing the choosing, though."  
  
Spike pulled up to the Summers' home a few minutes later, and waited as Dawn exited his car and entered her home. After he saw the light in her room go on, he pulled away and headed for his own apartment. All of the talk about lost loves was getting to him.  
  
Sure, he was with Buffy now. His most extravagant fantasy was true, but he saw her less now than he had when they were enemies. Their schedules couldn't be more conflicting. Passing discussions, generally surrounded by Scoobies, hadn't given them the time or the privacy needed for anything more than comparing notes on the prophecy, and a few stolen kisses.  
  
As he walked to the elevator, he made a decision, and turned around. He double checked the clock in his car, and headed for the police station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy held the Vampire down with all of her strength. He smelled of filth, but what could she expect from a Vampire that lived under the rubble of the old high school, especially one with a smoldering Hellmouth. "What line?!!" She had repeated the question several times by now.  
  
It had been pure luck when she had interrupted his feeding, but happily she had saved the young woman he had bitten, and enjoyed the fight that had ensued. The other officers watched, looking as though they were taking mental notes of hits and swings.  
  
Jon was positive he would die either way. If he revealed the secret no Vampire was to tell or if he kept it to himself. It would be no matter. He would die either from the Slayer for not saying the name, or from his Master for saying it. "It will not help you."  
  
Buffy was sure he was lying. Although at this point, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know because it was vital information, or because she was just really curious. Either way, she wanted the name. "If it won't make a difference, then why don't you just tell me?"  
  
The stake was slicing into the flesh protecting his dead heart. "I cannot. I was never told."  
  
"Wrong answer. You are a favorite. I have it on mighty high authority that you know. So just tell me," she said almost sweetly.  
  
She waited, but he only struggled again. "Oh, come on, just one name. That's all I'm asking for. And not even his.the line. just the line."  
  
"No Slayer knows the lines of Vampires."  
  
"Wrong again, buddy. I could spout out names for you like you wouldn't believe. Probably have even heard of yours. I just don't know which one it is." Ok, so she only knew one. But she wanted to know. Now, it didn't matter its relevance. They already had some clue as to what they were going to face. The Master would be trying to open the Hellmouth in two days. Dawn would have to be there to stop it.  
  
She had tried to take him out three times already, but the only entrance to the school was heavily guarded. Their numbers seemed to double each time that she went back. How they were going to get in on Saturday was still up in the air.  
  
The Vampire still fought, and Buffy was beginning to have to struggle to keep hold of him. "Would you quit squirming, and just give me the name?" She sat up a little more, shifting her weight. He took the opportunity, and bucked his hips, giving him just enough space to slip out from under her.  
  
"Damn!" She sat back and watched a few of the officers take off after the fleeing Vampire. "Let him go, guys," she called out. One by one the men came back.  
  
"But we went to so much trouble." one of them voiced.  
  
"It goes that way, sometimes. He just didn't want to talk. Besides, he's heading back to his nest now. There would be too many of them for just us." Buffy brushed off her pants and stood up.  
  
"You all did great, though. We cleared a lot of the town. You should feel good." She checked her watch, the only one she owned. "It's time to head back." She looked the way the Vamp had run, and began to lead her group back to the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He spied her small form easily within the group of oversized men, and stepped out of his car. She was in the middle of a conversation with a few of the officers when she saw him, and smiled. After talking to the men a few more minutes she walked over to Spike who was leaning against the side of his car.  
  
"Hey, what brings you out here?" She asked, still surprised to see him.  
  
"You." He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.  
  
After she was seated, he shut her door and walked back around, then entered the drivers side.  
  
Not saying a word, he started the car and drove to his apartment building.  
  
Buffy was perplexed. She though he wanted to talk, but he hadn't said a word. She wasn't sure, but she thought that maybe she had done something wrong and was receiving the silent treatment. "Is everything ok?" She asked when he parked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, will you tell me what is wrong?" She sat in the car waiting for him to say something else, but instead, Spike opened his door and walked around the car again to open her's.  
  
She stepped out, and followed him into his building. A strange feeling of foreboding came over her. "What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
He walked into the elevator, and beckoned her to follow him.  
  
"Do we need to talk?" Buffy asked as he selected his floor and waited for the doors to close. When they did, she turned on him. "Spike! What is going on? I swear, I am not leaving this elevator unless you tell me!" She crossed her arms and stood with her legs slightly apart.  
  
Spike picked through his small collection of keys, making sure he had his apartment key ready. When the doors opened, he walked through them, and looked back at a defiant Buffy.  
  
True to her word, she wasn't moving. Spike put one hand over the door jam so it would not close, and waited. "Are you comin' or not?"  
  
"Not unless you tell me why we are here."  
  
It seemed obvious to him, but he rarely got to play head games with her now. It was still one of his favorite things to do. Not that it was one- sided.  
  
She had pulled her fair share of strange comments and surprises, but he missed the look she got when she was particularly perturbed with him, like she wasn't sure if she should hit him or kiss him. He had definite plans for the latter.  
  
"Fine," he said before picking her up by the waist, and tossing her slender body over his shoulders, walking towards his apartment door. "Seems simple to me. Man. woman.empty apartment. But if you need me to go slow and explain as we go," he slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, "I'll go slow. Just remind me to get up in the morning."  
  
"Wha-?" Buffy barely got the word out before the door to the apartment was shut with his booted foot.  
  
Anyone passing by the apartment would have heard the giggles that soon followed as he continued to carry her into his bedroom.  
  
************************************** *******************************************  
  
****Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Have I mentioned how much I missed FF? God, it's good to have you back. Please, R&R. And huge thanks to morgain. 


	21. Bright Ideas

Spell Checked  
  
*****Bear with me, guys, this chapter has a point. If you haven't guessed, I don't do the smut thing. I just don't have the nerve. What can I say? I think I'll stick to plot stuff. Probably 2, although possibly 3 more chapters after this one. Thanks for the R&R. both of you. Smiles, and enjoy.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, but make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright Ideas  
  
Xander turned and continued his pacing as he rethought the speech he was about to give Anya. It covered everything he could think of, from his fear of her demon to simple "long-term commitment" stuff that had helped to ruin their wedding. Once again he looked up at the window he knew was hers.  
  
She hadn't taken any time at all in getting a new residence. It was small, but included the few luxuries for which she was willing to shell out extra cash: the ceiling fan, cable television, and a view of downtown Sunnydale where all the retail shops were.  
  
She wasn't one to go to sleep early, and he had been surprised three hours ago to see her darkened apartment. Not even the glow of the TV to brighten it.  
  
With a final breath, Xander walked up to the entrance of the building, and went in. He opted to take the stairs until he reached the 5th floor. Then the elevator looked much more inviting. By the time he reached Anya's floor, he was too nervous to move.  
  
"Ok, Xander. Either shit or get off the pot," he whispered to himself.  
  
Each step was easier as he rehearsed the words in his head again. He reached her chestnut door and studied the red paint that accented its peephole, and then knocked.  
  
When he heard nothing from the other side of the door, he knocked again, this time with more force. Again, no sounds came from within. If there was one thing he knew about his ex, it was that she was essentially a light sleeper. He turned and looked down the hallway confused. "Where is she?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya sat on the couch across from Willow. "At least, I think I'm sure."  
  
This roundabout had been going on for hours, literally.  
  
Anya had come over just a few minutes after the shop's regular closing time with an armful of supplies. The now light brunette had been babbling non- stop since her arrival at Willow's doorstep. "Well, it is up to you." Willow tried to soothe the woman's misgivings. "I mean, you know nothing's perfect either way, but he has good reasons to feel the way he does."  
  
Anya eyed her necklace sitting on the side table, then looked at the floor. It was once again covered in sand, this time pink and light blue, which formed a single circle. The necklace was enclosed in a protection spell to make sure none of the wishes she had granted recently would be taken back, especially those that involved former Vampires and Slayers. "I know. It's just. I really miss him. And I know that being a demon is not really a Scoobie thing. It might have been okay if Spike hadn't gone all human on us, but essentially, I should be human. I liked my life here. And my friends. Sure, I had friends as a demon, but it's not the same. I mean, one bad feeling and it's vengeance everywhere, you know?"  
  
Willow was sure she had said something in there of relevance. "Yeah."  
  
Anya took a final cleansing breath. "Ok then, I'll do it." She began to scoot forward.  
  
Willow watched Anya to see if she actually would this time.  
  
Anya sat back up. "But, what if I do this and it goes badly? What if Xander decides he."  
  
"Anya!" The recovered witch was beginning to lose it. "Look. Either it's worth it or not. Of course it could go badly." Tara's face flashed before her for a moment. "But whatever happens, you have to remember that you tried. Sometimes, that's what counts in the end."  
  
Anya looked at Willow, and realized she wasn't talking about her and Xander. She was thinking about Tara. "Ok, I'm going to do it."  
  
This time Anya took her charm and slid off her chair to sit in the circle formed by the pastel sands. She looked back at Willow. "Should you go, or something?"  
  
"You just follow the spell, then break your talisman. I'll be back here, but I can't help or interrupt you. Okay?"  
  
Anya nodded, and Willow sat at the kitchen table.  
  
The demon held her necklace tightly, and began.  
  
"Protect the wishes I have granted, either wishes made, or those chanted. The life I have, the soul I keep, D'Hoffryn's gift, I no longer receive."  
  
She picked up a small handful of the blue sand with her right hand, and some of the pink with her left and watched as she buried the charm under the sand that she poured from her hands. Then she took the hammer that she had brought from the shop, and smashed the talisman.  
  
Willow watched as a green energy ran out quickly and passed from Anya to the sand and was absorbed.  
  
The brunette hopped up. "Is everything the same?"  
  
"Why are you here, Anya?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh, great. Stupid chant didn't work, and now I'm human." She smiled. "Well, at least I can go see Xander now. On with the copulation!" She smiled at the revelation of her desire.  
  
Willow burst out laughing. It was too priceless to see that Anya would still be looking at the bright side of things. She generally didn't know the difference between a bright side and a dark side, just the plain truth. "Nothing's changed, Anya. I was only kidding."  
  
The now, once again, ex-demon smiled. "Even better. Now Xander and I will have someone to double date with. I wonder if Spike bowls?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Anya, I don't want to rain on your parade, but shouldn't you go see."  
  
"Xander!" Anya yelped when she saw him standing at the open door.  
  
He had come here first, hoping he'd missed an announced Scoobie meeting. It was the only reason, short of the shop burning down, that he could figure why Anya wouldn't be at home. On instinct, once he heard the voices inside, he'd just walked in. A habit most of the people in their circle had developed.  
  
"What's going on?" He looked at Willow, then Anya. "Is Willow doing magic?"  
  
The redhead crossed her arms. "I certainly am not, Xander Harris. I resent that implication."  
  
"Well come on, Wills. There's the sand, and the circles. someone is doing magic." He looked at Anya, and realized she was the one in the circle. "Wait, why are you doing magic?"  
  
"I had to make sure everyone was protected." She looked deeply into his eyes, wondering if he could see the change.  
  
Xander walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He peered at Willow, then headed towards Anya. "Protected? Why?" A thousand bad ideas came into his mind, ones where Anya had, or would, do something terrible. She was doing what? Making sure she couldn't inadvertently grant a painful wish?  
  
"It's not like I've been real busy lately, but if I was going to become human again, I didn't want to un-grant the few wishes I've granted. I mean, just negating Buffy's wish could completely throw stuff out of whack."  
  
Xander hadn't quite heard her words, but he did see the few shards of a crystal protruding from a small pile of almost gray sand. On closer inspection, it was obvious that the gray pile had once been some of the blue and pink sand surrounding Anya.  
  
He wasn't sure, but he'd almost bet those shards were. He pointed at the mysterious remains of something. "Isn't that.? Was that your.? Are you.?" He looked at her again. "Anya?"  
  
She crossed her arms. "And don't you think I did all this just for you, Mister. I like being human, and having people who care about me. And being part of something that helps the world. And did you know I'm the first Vengeance Demon to work with the Slay-."  
  
She was cut off when Xander pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
He had been ready to take her as she was, demon and all. Maybe that was what he had needed to realize. In the end, Spike had been right. If she wanted to hurt him, she could do a lot more damage just being the woman he loved than she ever could as a demon. That, the man-woman stuff, he could deal with.  
  
He pulled away, and looked into her heavily lidded eyes. "I love you, Anya."  
  
Willow cleared her throat a bit loudly to remind them she was still in the room, if not the fact they were in her living room.  
  
They didn't seem to hear her as they went at each other like caged bunnies. "Um, guys."  
  
Anya giggled. "Oh, yeah.Willow."  
  
Xander looked at the redhead. "Sorry, Wills. It's just that.Well, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But go to your own place or something."  
  
"Alright. Can do," Xander announced as he led Anya to the door. He stopped just before he opened it. "And Wills, whatever you did, thanks."  
  
"Wait." Anya looked back at the scattered sand. "What about the mess?"  
  
Willow grinned and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a Dirt Devil sweeper. "Got it covered."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn smiled when she came into The Magic Box Friday after school. She knew very well why Spike had yawned through half of the class, and why Buffy had been nowhere in sight that morning. Things were finally looking up in the land of Sunnydale.  
  
What she hadn't been expecting was a bubbling, giggling, almost euphoric Anya. The shopkeeper whistled while dusting the shelves.  
  
"I know you like retail, Anya, but aren't you going a bit overboard?" Dawn set her books on the counter and headed for the broom. She was now earning her own money by working at the shop, instead of having to pay the store back for her thievery.  
  
"Oh, Dawnie," Anya almost laughed, "I didn't even hear you come in." She set down her duster and went behind the counter to retrieve a black notebook. "We need to go over last week's order. I saw you ordered 20 of the chicken feet."  
  
The way Anya changed gears gave Dawn the impression that something was being held back from her. Like they were having a "Dawn-is-just-a-kid moment". "Yea, I figured 20 would be enough. They don't sell fast."  
  
"True," Anya said, "But the orders are in 'gross' not 'per item'."  
  
"Gross?"  
  
"Yes, there are 50 in a gross. Multiply that by 20 and you have.?"  
  
"I ordered 1000 chicken feet?" Dawn asked wide-eyed.  
  
Anya smiled. "These things happen."  
  
Okay, now Dawn knew something was up. Anya had toned down her "I'm the money grubbing, yet sweet shopkeeper" attitude, but Dawn had made a potentially expensive mistake. And she wasn't being berated by the demon. "What's going on? Why aren't you going ballistic?"  
  
Anya frowned. "What do you mean? You want me to get angry?"  
  
"No, no. I just. wait a minute. Is that a hickey?" Dawn inspected the side of Anya's neck. "Why do you have a hickey?"  
  
Anya's hand flew up to her neck, and looked at the teen innocently. "What's a hickey?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Anya. I'm 16. Who gave you the hickey? And does Xander know you're off. doing hickey things?"  
  
"So the whelp finally got his wheels working again, 'eh?" Spike came into the magic shop smiling. "Guess our little chat worked."  
  
"Chat?" Anya didn't know that Xander had talked to Spike much at all since the former Vamp's return. "You two chatted about me?"  
  
"Not you specifically. mostly women in general," Spike half lied. "Just how, demon or not, there is no such thing as a safe woman. The entire species is dangerous." He gave the two women an evil grin. "'Course, we wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Spike walked towards the counter and stopped a few feet from Anya. "So, you went an' did it, did ya'?"  
  
"Huh?" Anya looked at him not understanding his meaning.  
  
Dawn looked at Anya, not wanting to know exactly what she did with Xander. "I really don't want the details."  
  
Spike smiled at Dawn's reluctance to hear the dirty particulars of the reunited couple's sex life. "Got to love these Slayer senses. Not quite the same as a Vampire's, but detecting a demon is still easy. If you're lookin', that is." He glanced at Dawn. "Perfect opportunity for you to see if yours is up and runnin' yet. Try to sense any demons."  
  
"Well, duh, Spike. Right there," she motioned at Anya. "Not a challenge."  
  
"Oh, I'm not a demon," Anya said simply.  
  
"What!?" Dawn took a few steps back. "You mean, you. you smashed the."  
  
Anya nodded. "And Xander was going to take me back even if I didn't. But I think I did the right thing," she said with finality.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting the discussion. Anya hopped over to it and answered. "Thank you for calling The Magic Box. How can I help you?"  
  
There was a pause. "You will?" Another pause. "How long?" And then an even longer pause. "Well, sure. Okay." There was a lull as she looked at the clock on the wall. "An hour? Okay. Bye."  
  
Anya hung up the phone as Spike and Dawn watched, wondering what was going on. She then picked it up again, and dialed.  
  
"What's going on, Anya?" Spike asked.  
  
Anya waved her hand at him, trying to get him to be quiet. "Yes, can I speak to Xander Harris, please?" A few minutes passed and Anya quickly explained that Buffy had called an emergency Scoobie meeting.  
  
"She's working tonight," both Spike and Dawn said.  
  
Anya talked to Xander, and asked him to come by as soon as he could, then she called Willow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy paced in the basement office designated as Zeta's headquarters as the men went through their exercises that included basic stretching and calisthenics. She had already spoken to Detective Griggs about her idea. He gave her the go ahead, but considering his age, decided he could not join her.  
  
Getting past the entrance to the Master's lair tomorrow night was still weighing heavily on her mind. She had only come up with one alternative to certain death: enlisting the services of the men she had been training.  
  
When the officers began their cool down stretches she stepped up to the front of the room.  
  
She eyed the men as they lined up. She was about to ask them to accept a few things.things even they could not have predicted. This team of officers saw sights other residents and policemen ignored on a daily basis. She hoped that would be enough for them to accept what she was about to expose them to.  
  
"For the last two weeks, you have all done and seen things that very few people have. You have all helped a little to save lives that would have been taken otherwise." She looked over their faces. Almost everyone here was older than her by more than a few years. Some she recognized as upperclassmen from when she was at Sunnydale High School that first year. "Tonight, I'd like to take you all on a field trip. But not the kind you get as a reward.the kind you have earned."  
  
She sighed inwardly. "Everyone, suit up in street clothes and meet me outside in 10."  
  
The men looked around at each other. It was far from sundown. Leaving now made no sense, but they had been told that she was in charge.  
  
One by one they left the room to go and change, mumbling under their breath.  
  
Buffy gathered up her things and headed out the door. She still needed to find Jason. Luckily, she ran into him as he turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, hey, I just saw everyone leaving early to change. Is something up?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Wanna help?"  
  
Jason looked at her again. Something big was up. She had the look he'd gotten to know over the summer as her 'patrol' look. "Vampires?"  
  
"Some really bad ones."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Just go to the magic shop and tell Anya I asked you to help."  
  
Jason nodded. "You got it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn and Spike were busy in the training room. They had the mats on the floor, but cleared the gear used for sparring and training out of the way. Just as Spike set the dummy in the corner, Jason walked in. "Anything I can do?"  
  
The two Slayers looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jason," Dawn greeted him, "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Um, Buffy said something big was happening, and asked me to come here." He eyed the blonde man standing with a dummy. He seemed none too pleased with the officer's appearance. Jason looked around the room and saw a gymnast's horse. He headed towards it and began to scoot it off to the side.  
  
Dawn gave Spike a quizzical look. Spike shrugged, then went to the other side of the horse, helping Jason. "So, how much do you know, mate?"  
  
"Buffy's a Slayer. She kills Vampires and other demons, which seem to frequent Sunnydale a lot."  
  
"D'say that's the long an' short of it," Spike said as they pushed the horse against the wall.  
  
Willow walked in and looked around the seemingly empty training room. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Willow!" Dawn smiled as she helped Willow with her load of books and notes.  
  
"Thanks, Dawn. I had most of the stuff at home. Where is Buffy?"  
  
"She should be here any minute," Jason offered. "The other officers had to change out of uniform."  
  
"So we wait?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not for long," Buffy said as she entered, followed by 15 plain-clothed officers. She turned and watched them file past her. "Ok, guys, just find a spot and sit. Get comfy because there's a lot to cover."  
  
Buffy joined her friends and the borrowed detective. "Is Xander coming?"  
  
"Yeah. He has to shut down the site for the day." Spike eyed the door. "Said he'd get here by 5 or so."  
  
"That's not too long." Buffy saw that the men were seated on the mats; then she turned to Jason. "Not to be a pain, but you may want to join them." She motioned towards the men.  
  
Jason looked at her confused, but went and sat on the couch, which everyone else had ignored.  
  
"What about Anya?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She'll want to run the shop." Buffy looked out into the empty store. Anya was busy dusting another shelf while she hummed. "What's up with her anyway?"  
  
Xander chose that moment to come into The Magic Box. Anya put her feather duster down and smiled at him. A second passed before they were having a serious make out session next to a statue of a Coscan fertility goddess.  
  
"Oh," Buffy squeaked, "What happened?"  
  
"Did I mention I saw Xander last night?" Spike asked, then shook his head. "Probably not."  
  
"Anya's human again," Willow said. "I think she's changed or something. She even protected your wish, Buffy."  
  
"My wi-. Oh, yeah." She smiled at Spike. "That was nice of her."  
  
"Right thoughtful." He returned her smile.  
  
The murmurs grew in the open area of the training room, reminding the Slayers and their friends of the reason for the gathering. "You all ready for this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hold on," Xander said as he came through the door with Anya. "Don't start without us."  
  
"What about the shop, Anya?" Willow asked.  
  
"I thought we should close early for impending apocalypse meetings. New policy." She grinned at the shocked Scoobies.  
  
"Ok, then, time to spill, and beg," Buffy said as she and the group walked up to the front of the seated officers.  
  
She cleared her throat before she began the introductions. "Ok, guys. First off, I'd like you all to meet my friends. This," she pulled at Xander's arm, bringing him forward, "Is Xander. He's been fighting with me for almost 7 years. He's an expert on several demons, and has a lot of knowledge concerning military tactics." She smiled at the man she'd grown to love like family. He smiled and waved at the group of officers, then took a step back.  
  
"This is Willow." Buffy laced an arm through her best friend's. "She's a hacker. She can crack a code faster than you can say 'Jiminy Cricket', and she can tell you anything and everything about spell casting you'd ever want to know. She's also my best friend. She and Xander have both been fighting with me since I moved here."  
  
Willow smiled at all of the men, and noticed more than a few whispering with each other. She saw Jason sitting on the couch, and smiled at him directly, knowing he must be already bored.  
  
Buffy continued with Anya. "This is the shopkeeper of The Magic Box. She is also an ex-vengeance demon. She is more than a thousand years old, and anything we can't find in a book about a demon, she usually knows by heart."  
  
Anya smiled at the group as well, then thanked Buffy for the compliment.  
  
Buffy tried to decide who should be next, Dawn or Spike. After some thought, she motioned for both of them to stand with her. "I know a lot of you have wondered why I'm stronger than I look." Another round of murmuring echoed off the walls. "Well, it's like this. I'm a Slayer, born with the power to sense demons, especially Vampires, and gifted with extra strength and ability to kill them." The murmuring quieted down. "This is Spike, a former Vampire." Wide eyes and dropped jaws were the responses she received. "He was." She looked at him not really sure how to explain.  
  
Spike took his cue from her. "I was tested, and given back my human life, with a catch. Now I have the strength and gifts of a Slayer."  
  
"Hold on a second," Jason stood up from his seat. "You mean he was a vampire, and now he's one of the good guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't any other Vampires go get tested?"  
  
Spike looked at him plaintively. "One: they'd have to want to. Most don't have the inclination. Two: in all the time man has walked the earth, only two Vampires have passed the tests."  
  
"Oh," Jason sat back down, "Sorry, go on."  
  
Buffy scanned the room, hoping not to be interrupted again. She looked at Dawn. "This is my sister, Dawn." Now that she had to, she wasn't sure how to explain her Key / Slayer sister. "Although it's not really how this stuff normally works, she is also a Slayer, and very important. Not just to me, or my friends, but to stopping an apocalypse that is scheduled to happen tomorrow night."  
  
Ok, maybe Dawn wasn't hard to explain, but the apocalypse thing.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Did you just say, 'apocalypse'?" a muscular brunette officer asked. 


	22. Corlon

Spell Checked  
  
*****Spell Checked  
  
****I am sorry this took me so long. To many details I wanted to fit into one chapter. I think I did it though. The next two chapters will prove to be longer, and action packed, followed by an epilogue. I would like to take a moment to thank those who have wondered where this chapter was. I know, so unlike me to go days without an update, but the real world has been chaotic.  
  
A/N: I planned to have one more chapter, then an Epilogue, but after writing the first part of the next chapter, I have decided on 2 more chapters, then an Epilogue. Thanks.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, but make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Corlon  
  
Rupert Giles rubbed his head furiously with the palm of his hand. He hated being this far away while impending danger threatened his extended family across the ocean. What more could he do but research any and all things that may be of relevance, any scrap that could explain what they would have to do to stop it.  
  
They had thwarted the end of the world many times, and he had faith in the troop to stop it again. But he had yet to hear anyone mention an idea how this might be done. They seemed to believe another visitor would supply the answer, but Giles had no intention of waiting that long or relying on hope. Instead he had called on every resource he had in England to compile a list of texts, and even a few web-sites, that could prove useful.  
  
He straightened himself up, and plunged into the books again. He was fairly certain that Buffy had been correct about one thing from the beginning. The mysterious lineage of The Master was a fact needed, and still unanswered. Even the full translation of the prophecy hadn't helped in that department, although the other truths revealed had been more than helpful while extremely shocking...  
  
He flipped through one book and compared it to the writings of another. Nothing seemed to fit. No past or present Vampires seemed to be connected to this Master. It was as though all traces of his lineage were hidden. But then, it was. Keeping this secret had been instilled into any Vampire that was turned and privy to such secret information.  
  
He turned the pages once again, stopping dead in his tracks. "Well, hello there," he spoke to the ink drawing of Corlon, "Not exactly what I was looking for, but."  
  
He took his time reading of the goddess who had been a protector of bloodlines for ages. Ages beyond ages from what the book described.  
  
He knew himself, that the goddesses and gods that were worshipped were often either; gifted humans and demons, or even demons who chose to act as gifted beings. The existence so many dimensions, all populated by so many species, had opened the doors for many demons to take advantage of humans who often only believed it the natural or supernatural.  
  
An example of this would be the Greek and Roman gods. These demons resembled human beings, were happy to fill a void, and explain all of the strange happenings that people in this dimension considered magic. Fire was a gift; seasons were a curse. A god held the planet up so it would not topple into nothingness, and a field full of happiness awaited those who worshipped them with vigor.  
  
The history that came with Corlon was older, older than the Romans.older than Greece or Egypt or Mesopotamia. Word for word, moment by moment, Rupert read on, through the past and deeper into a history he knew little of. Before man.before Slayers.before legend. Right to the moment Corlon was conceived. The moment the goddess made her first appearance was. "Dear Lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes," Buffy looked over the heads of the men, "I said 'Apocalypse'."  
  
The murmurs were now open conversations containing words like "kidding", "joke", "losing it", "can't", and "no way".  
  
"Buffy, I think you're losing them, luv," Spike whispered.  
  
"This is no joke!" Xander said, suddenly feeling like the one who should talk. "This is a serious situation, and not a new one."  
  
"Th-that's right." Willow addressed them as well. "Why, Xand and I have helped to stop." She turned to him. "What has it been? Six or seven?"  
  
The two started naming off the events that had come so close to ending man's tenuous hold onto this spinning piece of rock. "I think it's seven," Xander said, still counting on his fingers.  
  
Dawn watched them, and shook her head. "So not the point, guys."  
  
"The point is," Spike picked up the lesson, "There will be one tomorrow, that is, if you fellas can't find it in your hearts to help us."  
  
Anya leaned over Buffy's shoulder. "Did Spike just ask for help?"  
  
Buffy was stunned.  
  
"We have a powerful Vampire, a Master, who's hell-bent on opening a Hellmouth right under all our noses. We need to get in and stop him before Sunnydale is overrun with demons and other nasties none of you have ever dreamed of, even in your worst nightmare." Spike crossed his arms. Another habit he'd picked up by hanging out with this crowd.  
  
Jason had no idea what was going on, but now that he knew, he was more than a little afraid. "What do you mean by 'powerful Vampire'? Aren't they all basically the same?"  
  
"Oh, no," Anya chimed in. "There are young ones, newly risen, called Fledglings. All Vamps start out that way. Then they can be either childer, like a child of the Vampire that turned them, or, they are minions.slaves."  
  
"'Course, once a childe has reached his own potential, he's a Master," Spike finished.  
  
Buffy's curiosity was piqued. "Hey, how did you become a Master? I mean, you're young, for a Vampire.former."  
  
With a twinge in his gut, Spike gave her a short answer. "Think about it."  
  
She didn't have to for long. He'd "bagged a Slayer". That was all it had taken for Spike to begin to earn his own reputation.  
  
"So, we're supposed to kill a Master for you? Is that right?" another officer asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Xander addressed them all. "See, here's the deal. These three," he pointed out Buffy, Dawn and Spike, "Have to get into his nest.his home. Problem is, he has a lot of guards. Mostly fledgling minions we think, but they outnumber us by leaps and bounds."  
  
"Yeah." Willow pulled out today's newspaper, and opened it to the page in Sunnydale's local paper devoted long ago to Missing Persons reports. "We've been trying to keep a count, but it's hard to tell sometimes. The Master has a pattern that we have figured out. He likes to increase his family in large numbers all at one time, like this," she pointed out an article, then read aloud, "One bus holding a tour group headed for Las Vegas, Nevada was found just outside Sunnydale's city limits empty this morning. The officer heading up the investigation reported that no sign of breakdown was visible, but that their theory is that the bus may have overheated and the tourists vacated it looking for a place to stay the night. They were probably lost, and would be found in a nearby town."  
  
"Except, we're fairly sure they are in town, now, under the old high school," Buffy added.  
  
"Wait. Under the school?" One of the men Buffy had recognized as another Sunnydale Alumni asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that was another detail," Dawn offered. "The Hellmouth is under the old high school."  
  
And here came the same words: "no way", "can't be", and more "it's a joke".  
  
"Look, guys, have I lied to you yet?" Buffy asked. "This stuff is serious, and happens here more than you know. If you help, if you can get us past the minions guarding it, we can close the Hellmouth, and get rid of The Master," Buffy assured them.  
  
"You figured out how to close the Hellmouth?" Anya asked loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Master smiled at his chamber full of fledglings. The sea of faces brought a feeling of glee to him that he had missed for centuries. He had a clan again. He had been restrained for so long. Jon had been his only childe, and although he was loyal as a childe should be, he was the only one. Now he had a clan, a strong clan of his own.  
  
"You are pleased, Master?" Jon asked with his head bowed slightly.  
  
The Master laughed a low rumbling chuckle, and rested his hand on his childe's shoulder. "Yes, Jon, I am pleased. We have a night of preparation yet, but we are ready. By this time tomorrow, we will be on our way to ruling Hell."  
  
He looked onto the smoldering crevice. "Do they all know where to be? We must let the Slayers believe they have fought well. Many will die, but their sacrifice is necessary. Tomorrow, their blood will open the door to Hell, and they have no way to stop it."  
  
"Their blood will spill, Master. They will find their entrance delayed, but possible," his childe answered with due respect.  
  
"With this talisman," The Master revealed a worn chain as he pulled it from under his shirt, his hand surrounding whatever hung from the tainted metal, "We will have everything." He opened his fist. A silver knot hung from the chain, shining, almost glowing in the demon's hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles stared at the passage after reading it for the second time. "But why would she give him the charm? Shouldn't it go to Buffy? Or Dawn?"  
  
The goddess was like many he had learned of.a demon, but not just any demon. And from what he'd read, this goddess was not your average diety. He closed the book, quickly marking the page as he did so, and headed out the door.  
  
The only person he thought could confirm any of this would be the witch. She had given the talisman to Spike. Surely, she had more knowledge than the book. Possibly enough to confirm or deny the words he'd seen.  
  
If confirmed, he would need to get a hold of Buffy immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, that's why you guys were always in the library," one of the officers commented.  
  
The question and answer period had been going on for awhile now, and they weren't even close to finishing.  
  
Buffy nodded, and waited for more comments. None came, so she continued. "Well, now you know what's what. I'm not going to order anything, but I'm asking for volunteers. We need help, and you guys are the best people we could ask."  
  
Chris, one of the smaller officers, raised his hand.  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy motioned for him to ask his question.  
  
"This is one of those 'you could die' situations. Isn't it?"  
  
The Scoobies all looked at each other. They each randomly answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Just checking." Chris looked around the room and stood up. "I'm in."  
  
One by one, each of the men followed suit. All but Jason. Buffy eyed him, but knew that it had to be his choice.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I already told you I'd help." He grinned at them all.  
  
Everyone smiled for a moment, and then it was down to business. They began by splitting up the men into groups. Buffy tested the officers in their skills with weapons. Some they had covered during training, but this room was better equipped.  
  
Xander was paired off with one of the men who had military experience, and they formulated a plan of attack. After the men were designated to groups by skills, they began to gather supplies.  
  
Willow went with a few men to get holy water. Of course, the shop had a supply, but not nearly enough. Luckily, the Scoobies had gained the assistance of more than a few priests over the years, who often blessed water for them.  
  
Dawn and several men went to the nearest woods and gathered sticks that could be used for stakes and to fashion crosses. A few men had things at home they donated, like old bats and hockey sticks. Much of the evening was spent gathering whatever they could use.  
  
Dawn was back first, and all of them were put to work making stakes. The time consuming task passed quickly as stories of their battles and experiences were exchanged. The officers included several stories, mostly silly or unusual ones of a day's work in the SPD.  
  
Before they knew it, late night had turned into early morning. Buffy had been dismissing the men as the night drew on. Some had families and, although in her home the excuse of "I-had-to-get-prepared-for-tomorrow's- apocalypse" might hold up, she knew enough to know that in theirs, it most likely would not.  
  
Some men fell asleep on the mats, as others kept working. Willow came in just before dawn with very tired officers, all carrying several thermoses of holy water.  
  
"Hey, Wills," Buffy said, barely awake. "Everything go alright?"  
  
"Just peachy. Father McCoy was not happy about waking up at one in the morning. But other than that, perfect."  
  
"Well, Xander and Anya went home a few hours ago. Xander will be back at noon. He said he'll have the balloons." Buffy stretched. "And I need to get home and get some sleep. You guys okay for awhile?"  
  
Willow looked around the room and saw Jason asleep on the couch. Spike was awake, and tying two flat sticks together, forming a cross. About 8 officers were still there, half awake, and half absently whittling at pieces of wood. "We're good. I'm going to curl up on a mat and take a nap, though."  
  
"Good." Buffy smiled at her friend. "Dawn, let's go get some sleep."  
  
The exhausted teen took her time standing up.  
  
"Goin' home, luv?"  
  
Buffy turned towards Spike. "Yeah. Get some descent Z's before tonight. Everyone knows to be here by 3, and looks like most of the guys aren't going home at all." She looked down at herself. "I need a shower, though."  
  
Spike kissed her quickly. "Get some sleep. See you in a few hours."  
  
"Not a problem," she said as she walked out with Dawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat impatiently in the home of the coven. He had arrived early that morning, but the head of the coven was meditating. The Watcher was asked to wait, and so he did. His nervousness was palpable as the minutes ticked by. He quickly did the math in his head figuring how much time he had. For the residents of California, it was still the middle of the night.  
  
With the book still clutched in his hand, he looked around, studying the trinkets used to decorate the room he was occupying. The wood paneling made the room look dark, but the small carvings and intricately designed weavings brightened it up considerably. Several depictions of what he only assumed were gods were proudly displayed on high shelves.  
  
Other more personal items had also been placed on the walls and shelves: a few diplomas, a bronzed baby shoe, and some pictures of what he though must be some of the coven member's family. Behind him, someone cleared her throat.  
  
Giles turned in his seat to see the old witch; her face was still shrouded slightly by a drape of gauzy material. "I'm pleased you could find the time to see me unannounced." He stood and bowed his head with respect to the woman.  
  
"Rupert Giles, I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but when one converses with the netherworlds, it is difficult to. what is the term?.'Put them on hold'?"  
  
Giles grinned. "Yes, of course." He brought the book up so she could see it. "I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about the charm you gave Spike, and about Corlon."  
  
The old witch's worn hand took the book from him. Giles was surprised that it's weight provided no difficulty for the aged woman. "You seek to contact Corlon?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses. "No. What I mean to say is, she has been in contact with my Slayer, and her friends."  
  
"And the Chosen?"  
  
"Spike? Yes, him as well. Corlon sent. well, she sent two of the recently passed on to act as guides for all of them."  
  
"All of them? The friends of the Slayer as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The old woman opened the book easily to the marked page as she sat in one of the armchairs in the room. "And you have read of Corlon here? What else do you know, Rupert Giles?"  
  
He sat and placed his glasses back on. "Very little, I'm afraid. But my most pressing problem is the closing of the Hellmouth. They must do it tomorrow, and in the text there is a reference to it, but I don't understand. Why would you give the charm to Spike, and why is this connected to The Master?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I suppose it is time. I have had many years here." She pulled the veil off of her head. Her white hair framed her wrinkled face, making her seem weak to those who did not know of her magic. Her thin figure, hidden by the simple dress she wore, began to fill out, as her face changed and shifted.  
  
Her hair thickened, and a sheen began to emerge from her white hair. Her face became younger; the paleness of her skin darkened and grayed. She tipped her head higher and opened her mouth, allowing the fangs to come easily. When she looked back to Giles, her vampiric nature was clear. "I am Corlon, the Goddess who watches over the lineage of blood. I am the maker of the Vampire Master, Armstead, the creator of The Slayer."  
  
Giles felt fear well up within him. "But, you are a witch. How can you be a Vampire, a goddess, and a witch?"  
  
The young woman stood up. The gown that seemed too big on her just moments before, was now hugging the curves of her seemingly youthful body. "You ask how, so I will answer." She paced around the room. "You understand the geographical history of the planet, do you not?"  
  
"Geographical?"  
  
"Yes, the theory that all of the land that covers the planet was once one."  
  
"Plate shifting.Yes."  
  
"Take it as truth. At one time, everything was connected. All matters of life and land started as one. There were few then.of my kind." She turned to face him. "Beast as much then as now, but different. No one, not even I, could tell you from where Vampires began, but we each feel the death of an elder. The Master who has come to your Slayer and The Chosen, has gone to change something.to end it. His indiscretions have caused me much trouble. With that my existence changed. For him, I sacrificed myself, and became a protector instead of the beast I should have been."  
  
"But how? The Slayer came after the first mention of. of you."  
  
The woman seated herself across from Giles. "Armstead tried to open one of the Hellmouths in an area considered taboo. He failed, and gave way to catastrophe. Several demons lost members of their clan. I was chosen to atone for them. In that, I gave up my world, and was appointed to watch over him and all he created and integrated into your societies. Through time, I found the best way to act as a guardian, was to gain knowledge in human magics. The gift of my line is strong, but not what is needed to watch over my charges."  
  
Giles leaned back into the seat, not knowing what to say. He had sought out the witch to confirm details in the book. According to the writings, Corlon was a Vampire, one who was responsible for the opening of a Hellmouth, and therefore, had the knowledge to close one. He had no idea the witch would be Corlon. Then he remembered. "The Hellmouth.do you know how to close it? Buffy. she thinks a guide will tell her, but if you know."  
  
"A guide? But the guides visited her two weeks ago." She got up quickly. "They should already understand." She spun on him and stared into his eyes. "Did they not understand the prophecy? It is all written there."  
  
"Willow finished the translation. There is no reference to closing the Hellmouth."  
  
"Not directly, but they have all of the pieces. all but one." She grasped his hands quickly. "It is the order, and the charm. The pieces are now fully separated. When Armstead tried to open the Hellmouth, he only created a crevice. The triple knot of the charm split, but only once, leaving two knots intact."  
  
"The charm? Spike's necklace? It has the power to close the Hellmouth?"  
  
"It was taken from me long ago, by my childe, and used against my wishes. All of these years I knew he was still walking, but I could never find him. The charm was returned to me many centuries ago. I knew that our paths would cross again, and only then could the damage be repaired."  
  
"How? What must they do?"  
  
"The blood.only the blood of a descendant of his line, and that of another line can open it. Your Slayer and The Chosen have this blood running in their veins. Only the blood of lines converged can close it."  
  
"Converged? Dawn?" Giles slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair. "Dawn can not die. Buffy gave her life to save her once already."  
  
"She need not die. She must bleed onto Hell, and claim her right to protect the earth from the evil it spawns. She must claim this right with my talisman to complete the circle created by my childe whose wish was to destroy it."  
  
"But you said a part had been separated?"  
  
"Yes. Armstead still protects it. He still wishes to complete his task. He knows of the child's future, and had hoped to hide it from her. In his haste, he neglected to realize his actions caused their revelation."  
  
"But Dawn will need that last piece to close it?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Do you have the knowledge needed, Rupert Giles? Will they be able to stop it now?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." He checked his watch again. The day had barely begun when he walked in. It was now nearly noon. "I do have one final question. It is believed that Vampire lines are gifted with a talent. The most popularly known one is 'thrall'. Does your line carry a gift?"  
  
Her full lips smiled. "Very good. You are astute for a human. I will tell you that we can project thoughts, or the sight of an image. Most have limited ability, but childer usually become quite adept."  
  
"I see." Giles stood and took the book handed to him from the woman. He headed towards the door and turned to thank Corlon. When he did, the old witch looked back at him. She placed the veil back in its place. He took a moment to take in the ease with which she shifted into her facade of an old weak woman. "Thank you."  
  
She clasped her knotted knuckles, and bowed her head quickly, then looked back at him. "You may wish to go back."  
  
"He stopped at the door. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You are with them, even when you are here. You may wish to go back." She turned and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Rupert watched her as she left, then turned the knob slowly as he thought of her parting statement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R. I know I have seemed in the dumps lately, but if I could refer you to the review on Self, you might see why. It has been very hard to write this, I think my heart is not in it because I'm paranoid about the reviews, or lack there of. So if you happen to like this story, please let me know. Love to all who have been reading. 


	23. Waging War

*****Spell Checked  
  
****Wrote this over two days. Had to include the Slayer dream, 'cuz I miss those dreams Buffy used to have. We're going to war in this one, and revisiting an old friend. Hope you like. Smiles.  
  
A/N: My lord! Thank you for all of the reviews. I have been walking on air for the last few days. Talk about lifting my spirits.Thanks everyone!!!  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, but make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waging War  
  
Buffy sat in class. She hated chem. No matter how much Willow helped her, she always managed to get a few of the elements mixed up.  
  
"Is this sulfur?" she asked the redhead.  
  
"If is smells like warm blood, then it's sulfur," Willow happily hinted.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy was sure that was wrong.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget, if you spill the blood, Dawn has to clean it up."  
  
"What?" Buffy waited for an answer, but the teacher called on her.  
  
"Miss Summers," the instructor, who closely resembled the new Master, began, "What are the three major elements in this experiment?"  
  
Buffy scanned the beakers, all neatly labeled. She read them off to him. "Descendant of Corlon, Descendant of Another, and the Convergence." She looked back hopefully at her teacher.  
  
The class erupted in laughter. Buffy looked around, wondering what she had done wrong.  
  
"Miss Summers, if you add the Convergence, the entire experiment will be ruined," he explained.  
  
"But then why.?" She was interrupted by the bell marking the end of class. She gathered her books, and was ready to walk out with Willow, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. The classroom was empty except for The Master.  
  
She was about to ask him where Willow went when the bell rang again.  
  
"Aren't you late for class?" Xander inquired from the door.  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy answered. As she finished her sentence, the bell rang again.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, rolled over, and stared at her phone. Her room glowed with the early morning light of dawn.  
  
The phone rang again. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, then reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hmm.yeah?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She shot up in her bed. "Giles!?"  
  
"Oh, good, I was afraid you wouldn't be home."  
  
"It's like 5 in the morning. Where else would I be?" Buffy said adjusting the covers.  
  
"I thought you might be preparing for this evening."  
  
"We did. Then sleep became a necessity. What's up?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I found information on closing the Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy listened as Giles went over the events of his discussion with Corlon, including the history of the line and the short ritual needed to seal the Hellmouth.  
  
Her eyes widened with confirmation when most of what he said fit with the dream she had just had. "Giles, I'm not sure if Dawn is ready for all of this."  
  
She heard him take a breath before he spoke. "I wasn't sure you were ready for what you were about to face when we first met. Actually, I believe I thought the world was doomed."  
  
Buffy smiled, wishing he was here with them now, in California.  
  
"But you were the same age Dawn is now, and you have surprised me on more than one occasion. With you there, I am sure she will do quite well. Just remember, do not allow yourself or Spike to bleed into the Hellmouth."  
  
"Wasn't planning on bleeding at all.this time."  
  
He wanted to be there. But for now, a phone call would have to do. "Call me when it's over, will you?"  
  
"Of course. I'll talk to you in about," she looked at the clock, "Twenty hours." Barely any time had passed while she slept.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Giles." She heard him hang up, and replaced the receiver on the cradle.  
  
There wasn't a lot for her to do today, but there was one thing that Spike had asked her to do before tonight. She decided she might as well get up. She hopped into the shower. Afterwards, she threw on some sweats and a T- shirt before retrieving Spike's duster from her closet. She quickly wrote a note for her sister, then left the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know," Clem said while munching on some potato chips, "I mean, sure I can hang out with you still, but to go and fight?" He shook his fleshy head, his ears flopping with the motion. "Who else is going?"  
  
Spike sat on the sarcophagus across from Clem who was seated in the armchair Spike had let him keep. "The Slayer, the Bit, myself, and the Scoobs. Oh, and about 15 of Sunnydale's finest."  
  
"The police?" Clem put down his chips. "You mean that crew she's been training? I heard they've been out on patrol with The Slayer."  
  
"That they have. Pretty good from what I hear, too. Last night, they showed us a few tricks she'd taught them. Have to say, they've learned right quick."  
  
"Well, I'm not into the fighting." Clem looked around his home. The crypt was nice, better than most demons like him had. "But I'd rather not fight some hell-beast to keep my place." He stood up. "Okay, I guess I'm in."  
  
Spike smiled at his friend. "Right, then. We need you to stake out the old high school. If you see anything strange, go directly to The Magic Box and let us know."  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"The Master would sense humans. If you go, he may detect a demon, but that's nothing for him to fear."  
  
Clem nodded, understanding Spike's point. "But the fighting.?"  
  
"We'll take care of the violence. You just keep watch so we can get everything ready. Okay?"  
  
"I can do that." The demon grabbed his bag of chips and headed towards the door. Spike followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn woke up after ten and headed downstairs to find a note from Buffy saying she had a few things to do before they left for the magic shop. Buffy would be ready to leave by two. Dawn smiled; she had her own plans.  
  
She had her first week of actual pay from The Magic Box upstairs in her jewelry box. In a flash, the teen was showered and dressed with $120.00 to spend. If she was careful about prices, she should be able to get everything she wanted.  
  
She added a line at the bottom of Buffy's note before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy called out as she entered the house with a package wrapped in brown paper. She walked past the staircase into the kitchen and saw her note. Below her handwriting was Dawn's, explaining that there were a few things the younger Summers girl wanted to get as well.  
  
Buffy placed the package on the counter and put together a sandwich before making a phone call.  
  
A moment later, Anya answered with her normal greeting.  
  
"Anya, it's Buffy. How is everything going there?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Buffy. No one's here. They went home to clean up. But everyone swore they'd be back by three," the ex-demon explained.  
  
"Okay. Well, Dawn is out, but she should be back soon. We'll try to get there early."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"'Kay. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone just as Spike walked through the back door.  
  
"Hey, cutie. Where's the Nibblet?"  
  
Buffy gave him a huge smile. "She's out."  
  
He returned the wicked smile. "'Sthat so?" He approached her slowly, not hiding his ideas of what he thought they should be doing while Dawn was gone.  
  
Buffy took a few steps back. "Apocalypse. end of the world.not exactly time for.."  
  
Spike didn't listen, "It may be our last." In seconds the two were wrapped around each other.  
  
Urgency took over, and before either of them knew how they'd gotten there, they were waxing the floor in a way not normally recommended in the manufacturer's handbook.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn walked into the house with just minutes to spare. She carried her bags up the stairs and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She put the bags down on her bed, and pulled out her purchases, one by one. First, she took out the boots, black, although not real leather, with a two- inch heel. She was tall as it was, so she didn't think another two inches was going to hurt her much. Next were the deep purple blouse and the black jeans. She smiled at the effect, and changed into the outfit.  
  
They weren't radically different from the clothes she had. But after some serious thought, she decided that her "I'm a little devil" T-shirt wasn't quite right for a Slayer, any more than the Capri pants she'd been wearing lately. A shopping spree was needed. The boots were an afterthought. After all, how much fear could she create wearing her white Keds?  
  
She took a look at herself in the mirror. Something seemed off. She tilted her head and a wisp of hair caught her eye. She grabbed the tendril and twisted it in her fingers, then picked up a brush and worked it through her hair before braiding it. With one last look in the mirror, and a nod at the young woman that gazed back at her, she headed downstairs.  
  
She entered the kitchen, and saw her disheveled and laughing sister squirting Spike with the sink's sprayer hose. Spike in turn was throwing out empty threats. His shirt was off, along with his shoes and socks. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
Both Spike and Buffy looked back at Dawn chagrinned. Then Buffy noticed her sister's new clothes. "You went shopping?"  
  
Dawn smiled as she turned around to model her purchases. "Yeah. Thought maybe something less 'sweet 16' would be better for tonight."  
  
"Hope you didn't spend too much money. The outfit probably won't make it through the battle. I can't tell you how many of my perfectly good clothes went the way of Clothing Heaven before their time." Buffy took out a towel and started cleaning up the mess of water and bubbles. Her water attack had innocently started out as washing the dishes. But, as usual, one thing led to another, and like many things involving the two blonde Slayers, physical combat ensued.  
  
Spike picked up a towel and helped Buffy out. "Braiding your hair, Bit, was a good idea, though. All that hair would get into your face, and you won't want to waste time pushing it out of the way."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Spike. It's not a biggie 'one on one', but tonight's gonna be more like 'one on five'." She got the mop and helped to clean up, as well.  
  
After ringing out the mop, Dawn saw they were already finished.  
  
Buffy took the towels down to the laundry while Dawn and Spike got something to eat. It was then that Dawn noticed the package on the counter sitting between her and the former vamp. "What's that?"  
  
Buffy came through the door from the basement. Spike looked at her, seeming to ask a question. Buffy nodded quickly.  
  
"'S for you, Bit. Should go nicely with the outfit. Might save the shirt, at least."  
  
Dawn looked between the two, curious. She picked up the loosely wrapped package and tore it open. Inside was a leather jacket. As she let it unfold, she saw that it wasn't just any jacket. It was the duster. "Spike!" She looked from the jacket to the man. "This is. I can't take this."  
  
Spike turned so that he faced her. "Course you can. I'm giving it to you."  
  
"But, Buffy, I thought you wanted it."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, Dawn. It wasn't the jacket. And now, I think I have just about everything I want. Besides," she smiled at Spike, "Apparently I'm too short for it. I had to take it to a leather shop to get the worn hem fixed this morning."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said still holding the duster, not sure if she should wear it or not.  
  
"There's one other thing," Buffy said as she pulled something from her pocket.  
  
The thin silver chain shone as the cross hanging from it swung to and fro. "I got this just after we moved here." Buffy reflected that it was the one Angel had given to her years ago. "It was the first cross I wore as The Slayer. I thought you should have it now."  
  
Dawn felt tears threaten to form. She didn't know the history behind the cross, just that her sister had treasured it for seven years. Before the other Summers women had any idea who Buffy really was, Joyce had often commented on the cross. Dawn wiped away the tears with the back of her free hand. Buffy smiled at her little sister, then pulled her in for a hug. "You'll be amazing, I'm sure."  
  
Spike leaned against the counter, letting the girls have their moment together. But of course, being Spike, it did not last long. "With genes like ours, of course she'll be amazing."  
  
Dawn began to giggle through her tears, joined quickly by her sister. "I am sooo not calling you 'Dad'."  
  
Buffy just laughed harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into The Magic Box first, just after noon. He greeted Anya quickly, and went back to the training room. One by one, some officers came in, and then Willow arrived carrying several canvas bags. A few more officers entered with Jason, followed by Buffy, Spike and Dawn. At three o'clock, the remaining officers straggled in.  
  
Anya watched as the team of people preparing to fight against The Master trickled by. Her day would be as normal as any other. She went back into the room every now and then to check up on the activities taking place.  
  
During her first inspection, she saw a line of men practicing with crossbows at the far end of the training room, aiming at a dummy. A peek in later on revealed short hoses sticking up from the thermoses. Each of the participants took a turn at filling up water balloons. Later, just before she locked up for the day, Buffy, Dawn and Spike were taking turns sparring, and showing the men some last minute moves that might help in a fight. Jason was an avid participant, having had no extra training in fighting vampires.  
  
At sunset, Anya locked the doors of the shop, and joined the group in the back. "Okay, shop's closed, " she announced.  
  
"Great," Buffy acknowledged. "Xander, why don't you get the board and show us what you and Graig came up with?"  
  
Xander and one of the brunette officers walked up to a large whiteboard against the wall, and rolled it to the front of the room. The officers, Jason and the Scoobies all sat on the mats, eyes and ears open, when a loud rapping came from the back entrance. The door opened a crack, and Clem peaked in.  
  
"Hey, guys, something's going on at the Hellmouth."  
  
A few of the officers jumped up, ready to attack the demon. "I've got him," one yelled out.  
  
Buffy sprang to her feet and ran to the door. "No! Guys, stop. This is Clem. He's not here to hurt any of us!"  
  
The men stopped in their tracks, but didn't sit back down.  
  
Buffy faced the loose-skinned demon. "Clem, why are you here?"  
  
"I asked him to keep on eye on the Hellmouth for us. Give us a heads up if things got active." Spike stood behind Buffy explaining, then asked Clem, "What's going on?"  
  
Clem looked at Spike, and then noticed Dawn and Willow joining them. "Some Vampires, looked like about 20, are setting up around the entrance. I think they're guards or something, but lots of vamps are going in and out. I think there are more hiding in the bushes. When a few asked me what I was doing, I lied and left."  
  
Buffy looked back over her shoulder to see Xander apparently trying to explain why Clem was okay for a demon. "Xander, I think you and Graig should hear this."  
  
The two walked over and listened to what the demon said. "I think it's still do-able. We may need to outflank them, but if we keep on our toes, this should work," Xander explained, then looked at Clem. "Can you show us where you were, and where you saw the vampires?" He walked to the board that had a rudimentary diagram of the area scribbled in marker.  
  
Clem walked over to it and pointed out a few areas, giving them the number of vampires hiding there. It took some time, but a new plan of attack was devised.  
  
A few minutes later, all of them, including the demon, left the magic shop. Each had at least one cross, a few stakes, and a canvas bag full of water balloons. Some of the men brought water pistols as well, anything they could grab that could hold the vampiric version of acid. Buffy, Dawn and Spike carried large black duffel bags with extra supplies.  
  
Five blocks from the school, the group split up into separate units. Buffy led one group of 4 officers, while Willow and Clem led another. Dawn and Spike were joined by Jason, and Anya walked with Xander and the remaining officers.  
  
Each group had a different destination, one where at least two vampires would be hiding in wait for Buffy and Spike. Clem knew the grounds well enough to give the approximate location of the waiting demons.  
  
Willow's team came upon the first group of vamps. She stepped aside as the seven men took on the three Vampires. She had to admit that the officers were doing well. They fought with moves the redhead recognized, a kick followed by an uppercut; then the officer switched off to a waiting man. They fought in pairs, and they took severe abuse from the demons.  
  
Just as the last Vampire blew away in the breeze, Willow heard the sounds of fighting from the group to their left, and then the others. Once the noise died down, she tried to sense if everyone was okay. Once that was confirmed, they headed forward to the high school's ruined remains.  
  
From across the street, they saw the rubble, and the lines of vampires guarding the only way in. "Jeez," Dawn commented to Spike, "They're kinda' overdoing it, aren't they?"  
  
Jason stared in awe.  
  
They were lying low behind the foliage when Buffy and her group joined them. A few moments passed, and soon Anya and Xander arrived, along with Willow, Clem and their teams.  
  
"Are we ready?" Buffy asked Xander. He nodded, and everyone armed themselves with crossbows from the bags the Slayers had carried.  
  
After they were all set up, Buffy spoke. "Take your time, everyone. We all only have one shot." She sat up, and looked to her left, then to her right, taking in the faces of the people who were here fighting at her side. "Good luck, everyone."  
  
Xander set his stake in the bow. "Ready." He cocked his head, while giving the orders to assure that they all shot simultaneously.  
  
"Aim." He held the bow up, and took careful aim. "FIRE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Practicing my cliffhanger skills. Now, I'm in a better mood. The next chapter is the last as far as this story, but there will be an epilogue after to explain one point not really covered in the plot. 


	24. And a Child Shall Lead Them

*****Spell Checked  
  
**** Special note to all who reviewed after I begged. I mean, like WOW!! There's more below, but really, wow. I want to give a special shout to morgain, who picked up as my beta reader and has done a wonderful job of making my writing actually readable.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, but make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And a Child Shall Lead Them  
  
The Master shot up from his seat beneath the ruins of Sunnydale High School. "They have come, and not alone." He took a few steps towards the exit, then spun to face his childe. "Jon, go above. I must remain here. You will be my vessel. Be sure the young one does not enter this place. But coax the others in."  
  
"But you said she could not stop you. She lacked the knowledge needed to close the Hellmouth, Sir." Jon knew questioning his master was dangerous, but so was a stake wielded by a Slayer.  
  
The Master held back the blow he felt compelled to give his impertinent childe. He grimaced at the vampire's gall in questioning him. "Of course she does not know, but I will not let anyone hinder my plans. She is the only thing resembling a threat."  
  
Jon cowered in subservience for a moment longer, then turned to join the battle which was about to begin above.  
  
The Master watched the childe race towards the surface and then ordered the minions who remained below to scatter throughout the caverns that used to be the halls of Sunnydale High.  
  
Then, he seated himself once more, and concentrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all fired at once. Many of the wooden shafts missed their marks, but enough hit an unbeating heart that the number of vampires dwindled, slightly.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Dawn leapt over the foliage and ran across the street towards the entrance. They were soon followed by 10 men, Xander and Jason.  
  
Willow, Anya and Clem grabbed a few canvas bags each, as did the remaining officers. They sprinted towards the ruined building, and set up the bags at the top of an embankment that used to be steps leading to the front door of the school. Five officers who seemed to have an almost natural ability with a crossbow set themselves up behind the bags, and took aim.  
  
Buffy hurled herself at the first vampire she met. He went down quickly as she staked him. Without missing a beat, she stood, turned and staked another.  
  
Dawn was apprehensive as she ran to the beast leering at her. She was fearful of the death that might come, but she was pumped up beyond her imagination. She smiled with glee when she spun and kicked the demon backwards. Then she crouched next to him, and quickly drove the stake home. "One!" She smiled, keeping a count as she always did when she patrolled. She looked around, an almost feral heat running through her system, and found her next target.  
  
Xander and Jason fought together, trading off hits, mimicking the officers lined up beside them. At that moment, Xander held a vampire from behind as Jason punched the beast. "A stake would be good," Xander yelled after another hit went into the demon's gut, and almost knocked the wind out of the human standing behind it.  
  
Jason held the stake, and looked from it to the vampire before thrusting it into the demon's chest. When it dusted, Jason smiled. "That IS pretty cool."  
  
Xander shook his head, then grabbed a stake from inside his jacket and pushed Jason down. The Vampire that was trying to sneak up behind the detective fell to the ground, but blew away before he could fully hit the dirt. "It loses its fascination after awhile," was all Xander said as he helped the guy to his feet.  
  
Spike tore through the Vampires as though possessed. He turned and staked almost without pause, demon after demon, barely taking a breath, as the dust settled from one before leaping towards the next.  
  
Willow and Anya stayed back and threw the water balloons at any Vampires that escaped the humans engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Once these demons were incapacitated, the officers armed with the crossbows took aim and fired. As of yet, the two women did not needed to face any of the minions one on one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Billy Palmer walked through the streets that night on his way home from The Bronze. He had just split up from his friend at the last corner, figuring they could each make it the next few blocks without incident. The tall brunette was almost home when he heard what sounded like a massive gang fight coming from the shattered building of the old high school. Curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to investigate.  
  
When he got closer, he hid himself across the street, kneeling down behind some bushes. He saw people, at least 50 of them, all fighting with each other. Some were firing what looked like crossbows towards a group on higher ground. He thought he recognized one of the girls standing with them, but he couldn't be sure from this distance. He moved as quietly as he could to the side, and nearly yelped when he got a clearer view of the classmate who was fighting with the large group. "Dawn?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow grabbed another one of the holy water-filled balloons and flung it towards the demon. A moment later, he was dusted when the officer right in front of her fired his crossbow. The odds had changed; the demons were now outnumbered. She was about to breathe easier when another wave of vampires came pouring out of the entrance.  
  
"Oh, shit!" the redhead said, then quickly covered her mouth as though she was still a child in her parents' home.  
  
Clem looked at her. "It's ok. I don't mind."  
  
A hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped. Willow slowly turned, and was relieved to see the face of a young man. She was even happier when she noticed the hand on her shoulder was warm.  
  
The boy looked toward the scene behind her, then back into her eyes. "What's going on? Why is Dawn fighting?" Then he looked at Willow more closely. "Hey, wait a minute. don't I know you?"  
  
"Um, I dunno. How do you know Dawn?"  
  
Jason and Xander ran behind the barricade of canvas and crossbows. "Anya, more stakes!"  
  
The woman hadn't noticed the young man, and stopped mid-turn as she went to retrieve the stakes. "Who are you? You shouldn't be here." She unzipped one of The Slayers' black bags while she kept an eye on the stranger, and handed an armload of stakes to Xander, and then to Jason.  
  
Billy watched her, not understanding why they were using crossbows, water balloons and pieces of wood for a fight. He looked again at Dawn, who was punching another vampire, and then someone else caught his eye. "Mr. Worthington?"  
  
Billy took a step back as Xander and Jason ran off. They randomly passed out the stakes to the officers who still hadn't gotten the knack of pulling it back out before the vamps actually became dust. One tended to lose a lot of stakes that way.  
  
Then he realized he knew the man who had just left as well. "Wait a minute, I know I know you," he said to Willow. "I know that guy, too. And why is my history teacher gang fighting with my girlfriend?"  
  
Willow stopped mid-throw, and turned to Billy. "Dawn is your girlfriend?"  
  
Billy's brow furrowed. "Out of everything I just asked you, that's the one thing that catches your attention?"  
  
The officers kept firing, and yelled, asking for more cover. Willow quickly turned back, and began throwing the balloons. Billy watched for a moment before joining her. She seemed to be aiming at the people with weird faces, so he did too. His arm was stronger than Willow's, and all those years of baseball hadn't hurt his aim one bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Master felt the moment was right. He did not sense the death of any humans yet, and there should have been by now. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the Slayers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike turned, ready to plunge the stake into its next victim, and stopped midway as Joyce's face appeared before him. "You're back?" he asked.  
  
"I had to come," she said with a frown firmly in place. "I had to warn my daughter to stay away from you. You disgust me! I wish I could be there to keep you away from her. I can only hope my presence will divert her from your nonexistent affections."  
  
Spike was crushed, and nearly dropped his stake at Joyce's words, allowing a Vampire to tackle him from behind.  
  
Buffy watched as a vampire dissipated in front of her. When her view was clear, she saw her mother. "Mom!"  
  
Joyce turned, smiling at her daughter. "Buffy, I'm so glad I could see you one last time. I must tell you how disappointed I am in your choice of men: first Angel, and now Spike. Can't you find comfort in anything that hasn't killed thousands?"  
  
Buffy blanched. "What?"  
  
Spike flipped the vampire over, and quickly had the leverage needed to stake him. He remained crouched when he heard Buffy's soft cry. When he turned and saw Joyce, he remembered immediately the words said to him by Joyce not a moment ago, and walked to stand at Buffy's side, knocking down and dusting the Vampires that dared to get in his path.  
  
Buffy's hands covered her face when she felt Spike stand beside her. "Ah, Spike, I am trying to tell Buffy about my feelings. She doesn't seem to understand why being with you is wrong."  
  
Spike carefully looked at Joyce, and then into her eyes. Those eyes always had a gleam in them, even when she visited the gang with Tara during Corlon's spell. That same spark of life had carried over into the after world. But these eyes carried nothing. "'S not Joyce, luv." He turned when he felt the tingling in his spine and dusted another vampire.  
  
Buffy looked up, and at her mother. "You're not.." She looked earnestly at her mother. Her face seemed wrong. Her smile, or the crease in her brow. she wasn't sure. She then remembered what Giles had told her. The Master had a power. not thrall. He didn't need to hypnotize you to make you see things; he just needed to project an image to the right place. "You're not my mom. She happens to like Spike."  
  
Buffy turned her back on the illusion with some difficulty, and ran to the nearest vampire she could exterminate. After a short scramble, Buffy looked back and saw nothing. She joined the other skirmishes, and fought hard against each vampire as they attacked.  
  
Dawn had missed the ghostly visitation, but caught the last bit of the scene as her mother faded away, revealing Jon. She remembered the fight he had with Spike, and grinned as she charged the childe. She ran as hard and as fast as she could, then leapt above the head of the unsuspecting vampire, spun midair, and landed facing him. "Hi, ya," she smiled and waved with her now stakeless hand.  
  
Jon looked at her confused, then down to his chest with a neatly placed stake protruding from his heart. "You can't stop him," he said, just before fading into ash.  
  
"Wanna bet?" she replied, before running ahead. She could now make out the entrance to the nest with ease. Only a few Vamps were left. She turned and saw Buffy and Spike each handling the last of the demons. She braced herself for another wave to attack, but none came. She ran along the lines of officers. More than a few were badly hurt, but if her count was correct, none had died.  
  
She helped Xander assemble the ones who were injured too severely to walk alone. Jason had a broken arm, and he allowed another officer to use him as a crutch as they hobbled along with the others. The wounded officers were led back to the empty canvas bags that had functioned as a holy water barricade. It was then that Dawn saw Billy. Her face turned beet red when she realized that Billy was not only surprised to see her battling vampires, but now helping a man to walk who was nearly 3 times her size.  
  
The boy ran up to her, and tried to help take some of the weight of the injured man. "Dawn, what is going on?"  
  
She smiled shyly at him. "Uh. well." She leaned down and settled the man with the others trying to delay an explanation.  
  
Clem came up behind her. "Dawnie, you make it out ok?"  
  
Both teens turned to the overly wrinkled demon. Dawn nodded at him. Billy hadn't seen this guy's face before. "What the."  
  
"Um. Okay, Billy, this is Clem. He's a demon. Vampires are real. And, there's a Hellmouth in there that we have to close," she concluded, pointing to a hole in the ground. There was a passage that led to the old library, which had been pushed underground after the explosion on graduation day four years ago.  
  
"What?" Billy asked.  
  
"Ok. You remember when you were about 12? Bad kiddy league coach. bad dreams.. kind of a 'Wizard of Oz' moment after?" Dawn asked.  
  
Billy's face twisted. "I do. But how do you?"  
  
Willow walked up to the boy standing with Dawn. "Was that you? Wow, I guess you grew up. Billy, wasn't it?"  
  
Xander strode by, weaving among the fallen officers and acting as the medic for them. "Oh, yeah, I remember you." Then he walked over to the next officer.  
  
Buffy and Spike ran back to them. "Ok. That's all of them up here. There's probably about 40 or more still inside, but I can't be sure." She turned to Spike. "What do you think?"  
  
"Hard to tell with the big Evil in there. Feels like about 50, scattered though." Spike saw Billy. "Mr. Porter, I take it your lessons are all finished, and that you have a death wish."  
  
Buffy studied the young man. "Oh, hey, did you like that band the other night?"  
  
Once again, the teen was taken aback by how easily these people fit the most mundane things into a very 'blowing my mind' conversation. "Yes. No. And they were okay," he offered.  
  
Buffy nodded, then looked at Dawn. "Does he know what's going on?"  
  
"Kinda. But it's not like I invited him or anything."  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I was just coming home from The Bronze and heard fighting."  
  
Spike noted the touch of fear in the boy's voice. "Well, you know now. Make yourself useful and help out Mr. Harris there. Try to get these guys comfy until we can get them to hospital." Billy nodded as if in a trance and walked towards the tall well-built man helping the wounded. He was too lost and confused to do anything else.  
  
Dawn jumped up. "Wait, Billy, you went to The Bronze?"  
  
"Yeah. Thought you might be there. It is a Saturday night after all." He absently wiped the blood off of a man's arm with a torn piece of cloth.  
  
"Oh," she smiled, "Maybe next week?"  
  
He looked around at all of the strangeness going on. "I dunno. Maybe."  
  
Dawn felt her heart sink. "Oh, okay." And she joined her sister and Spike.  
  
Buffy watched her sister. "Give him some time. He's just figuring out about fifty things. It can be a lot."  
  
Dawn sighed and nodded. "OK. So, what next?"  
  
Buffy stood up. "Xander, who's in good shape to go in?"  
  
They reassembled quickly, leaving 9 officers behind, along with Anya, Willow, Jason and Billy. Everyone else grabbed as many weapons as they could carry. Once they went in, there would be no coming out until the Master was dead, or they were.  
  
Willow settled herself down next to Jason as they all watched the others head into the entrance. He couldn't really comprehend everything yet, but he knew that the people going in were risking everything. "Are they going to be okay?"  
  
Willow smiled faintly at him. "Don't worry. We have always won with one Slayer. With three Slayers, it's a given." She watched his face soften, then looked back as the last of them disappeared into the ground, and hoped against hope they would all come back out alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike took the lead, closely followed by Dawn and Xander. The six officers that were healthy enough followed closely behind. They were nearly halfway there, when Buffy stopped, and then Spike. Dawn looked around. "Vampires," the teen commented, not realizing that she had said it out loud.  
  
Buffy and Spike smiled proudly at each other. Dawn had just gotten her first 'slayer sense' vampire warning. All at once, they were jumped from behind. Five Vampires were beating on the men who had been taking up the rear. Dawn lashed out at the demons first, dusting one. The remaining officers attacked two more. Xander was holding off a fourth. Spike staked the vampire on top of Xander at the same time that Buffy staked hers.  
  
"Well, that was exciting," Spike commented as he brushed off his pants.  
  
"Yeah. We really don't need much more excitement," Buffy stated, just before another small group of vampires attacked.  
  
The ambushes continued until they reached the chamber.  
  
There The Master sat, with several more minions, waiting for them. "Welcome." He stood and held his arms out as though he was greeting guests. At the same time, the minions encircled him, protecting the aged Vampire.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Dawn took up defensive stances, preparing for an attack. They were not disappointed. All at once they were rushed from all directions. Hands and arms seemed to come from everywhere, as more minions appeared on either side, grabbing at them. Buffy threw herself backward, punching one, and knocking herself flat on the ground. She flipped herself up and watched as Spike head butted the vampire holding him from behind.  
  
Dawn freed herself as well, turning and ready to fight. Unfortunately, the officers were not faring so well. All three Slayers, went to work slaying the demons, while trying to free the men who had volunteered to fight with them.  
  
Dawn twisted herself around, kicking a vampire as she turned, while staking another. The man who was being held wiggled free, and then staked the fallen minion. Buffy flipped backwards out of the reach of an attacking vamp, then punched him with a left hook, and then a right, before staking him. She didn't see the enemy running towards her from the left.  
  
Spike twisted the head of a vampire. His neck crunched just before he fell. Spike dropped down and finished the job with the wooden weapon in his hand. When he looked up, he saw Buffy about to be hit from the side. A quick glance at the crevice to her right told him exactly where she would land. "Buffy!!!"  
  
He bulldozed his way past the throng of demons, and leapt to Buffy just as she flew towards the crack in the ground that led to Hell.  
  
Buffy twisted her body as she felt herself fly through the air, so that she would hit the crevice feet first. Her best chance to save herself would be to grab the lip of the Hellmouth. She watched as her hand, as if in slow motion, missed the edge. Her eyes closed, and a silent prayer went out to her mother, hoping that the vision earlier that night was a lie. Then she felt a warm tight grip around her left forearm. When she opened her eyes, she looked into deep blue ones. "William."  
  
He smiled at her. "Com' on, luv." He extended his other arm into the hole and gripped her right hand when she reached for him.  
  
A flash of movement passed between them, and they looked back to see The Master holding a blade with a crimson tint running along the edge. Then they both looked down at their arms.  
  
A single red line sliced across the set of clutched forearms. Droplets of their blood fell into the abys below. The Master had slashed them both in one easy sweep of the knife he now held in his hands. "I have done it!" he exclaimed.  
  
He leered at the forms still hanging precariously over the edge. Buffy was trying to pull herself up, but Spike was having trouble keeping his balance.  
  
"Now, to finish." The Master came closer to them.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened when she watched him move towards the pair. She started to swing herself until she gained purchase against the other side of the wall of the mouth to Hell. She then kicked off, carrying herself back to solid ground and pulling Spike to his feet in one fluid motion. "Not this time, either," she said, her head cocked and her mind and body poised to fight.  
  
"Armstead? Sound's like a ponce's name," Spike heckled The Vampire.  
  
"NO!!!!!" The old Vampire wailed.  
  
Both Slayers looked back to see Dawn struggling with the surviving Vampires. Spike motioned for Buffy to go and help her out. She took off, and Spike smiled at The Master. "So, you have any last words?"  
  
"You will die," Armstead bellowed at the man, kicking and punching. Spike ducked and moved quickly, finally finding what he was looking for. The silver chain was barely noticeable, but the gleam could not have been missed when The Master fell to the ground. Spike yanked it off easily before Armstead could stop him.  
  
The only male Slayer known to man or beast yelled back at the women, "I have it!"  
  
Armstead stood up, just as the first tremors began. The Hellmouth blazed as flames surged past the edge.  
  
"Might wanna hurry up, Bit!" he yelled.  
  
The Master grinned. "I have still won. You will all die now."  
  
Spike pulled an item from under his shirt, and tossed a cross at The Master.  
  
As the Master cowered, Spike threw the stake at him. The stake found its mark, and the Vampire fell.  
  
Spike watched as the body of the ancient vampire seemed to decompose in front of him. First, the flesh dried and cracked, falling off in clumps to reveal muscle and bone. The tissue of his eyes sank in and liquified. The bones of his skull soon crumbled into pieces.  
  
When the show was over, Spike turned back to see Buffy, Dawn, Xander and the four remaining officers fending off the Vampires that were coming out of a side cavern. He ran up to them and pushed his way to Dawn. "Bit, it's time."  
  
She looked behind her and nodded. He slipped her the silver knot he'd taken from Armstead.  
  
Buffy grabbed her arm. "I'll take you." They fought their way past the few vamps left, and Buffy stood guard as her sister pulled the other silver pieces from the duster's pocket.  
  
Dawn fished the penknife that Spike had lent her from another pocket, and opened it up, holding it in the same hand as the charms. She held her other hand as close to the Hellmouth as she could. The tremors were getting stronger, and keeping her balance was a challenge.  
  
She looked at her open palm, then sliced through it, deep enough to draw blood. She cringed from the sting of the cut before placing the charms in her bleeding palm and gripped them tightly.  
  
Dawn closed her eyes as she positioned her hand so that her blood could drip easily into the Hellmouth. There was no incantation; she just needed to voice that she understood her calling. That was it. She suddenly remembered the passage that led the group to believe another visitor was coming, and smiled.  
  
"The voice of acceptance is her salvation!" she shrieked, "My salvation!" She took a final breath. "Ok then, I accept it. I am a Slayer!"  
  
All at once the shaking stopped. Dawn opened her eyes, and looked at the ground at her feet. The crack that remained was only that, a thin line that marked the area that had been a deep crevice. She turned around and saw that the remaining vamps were in scattered piles of dunst. The officers were a mess; two were dead. Xander was winded as he helped one of the men to his feet. Buffy and Spike both looked back at her, each holding one of the men who'd lost their life in the fight.  
  
Dawn looked back at her hand. In her palm, tinted with dried blood, was a mark she's never seen before. The charms were gone, but in their place was what looked like a birthmark in the shape of three twisted knots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In London: the following day  
  
Giles stood on the stoop of the home of the coven. He was elated with the news that his girls had survived, and won. He had wanted to tell the old woman, although he had no doubt that she already knew.  
  
A shroud of black cloth hid the young woman, who answered the door. "Oh, Mister Giles, I didn't think to call you," she mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
The woman nodded, but did not invite him in. "The mistress has crossed over."  
  
Giles was dumbstruck. "Oh dear, I had no idea. How? When?"  
  
"It was early this morning. She went to bed quite late last evening, but this morning, when I went to wake her, all that remained was her clothing lying on the bed."  
  
"I see." Giles began to turn and head down the steps once more, but then looked back. "She was." He wasn't sure what to say. "I will miss her."  
  
The woman nodded again before closing the door.  
  
Giles sat in his car and looked out the window, watching the people pass by. A group of friends. a family. a couple, and then some laughing children. He gave himself a half smile, before heading to his flat, and planning his trip back home. Home to Sunnydale.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you have it. almost. There will be an epilogue that jumps about 15 years into the future. Please R&R. And, can I say "Holy cow" to the ones I read today (Sat., Aug, 3rd). I mean, talk about uplifting. I am just amazed, stunned, and overwhelmed. Thanks all!!! ***Snoopy Dances all around*** 


	25. Epilogue

*****Spell Checked  
  
I can't believe I'm almost done with this. I just really can't. I have to say a huge thank you to morgain, my beta reader for this story. Without her help, and some serious ego boosting, I may not have finished this. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed it. If you write, you need to know how great it is to read that you are entertaining people. I'd also like to thank JuniorK, my most loyal fan, and everyone at the BC&S. A post they wrote inspired the first half of this sucker, and more posts inspired other turns in the story. I'd also like to take a second to thank the BtVS Fanfic Club people for mentioning my other stories when considering fiction for other ships to read as an example of why we like Spuffy. And now, "The End".  
  
A/N: The Epilogue begins 16 years after the closing of the Hellmouth in the last chapter.  
  
Title: Deserving  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta read by: morgain  
  
Synopsis: Begins directly after Grave. My season 7. Loosely based on spoilers and speculation. Buffy has begun her life after the events of Tara's death. Spike has changed for her. There is a new BB that brings Buffy back to her roots as The Slayer.  
  
Rating: R (for now)  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, but make sure it's the final edited copy (indicated by 5 * after spell checked), and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Buffy, Angel, or anything Joss does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
She had grown accustomed to humans over the centuries. Their companionship and endearing quirks were too comfortable to give up easily; so here she was, truly a goddess in her own right, yet still clinging to her mementos of humanity. Just like now; the simple act of walking along the streets, window shopping in Paris in the middle of the afternoon, was something she never would have or could have done before all of this began. And now the line was prepared. The time had almost come.  
  
The voluptuous woman walked with the sparse crowd of people, turned a corner, and vanished.  
  
She reemerged in her own domain, a dark empty place, lit by a red aura that had never left her, even after the last 16 years. The power she had always had still radiated from her, even after the changes she had earned. In her own dimension, her home from which to watch over the lines of blood, she was the goddess that the humans had already assumed she was.  
  
She lowered herself to the nonexistent floor, floating in a sitting position, and fingered the charm that hung from her neck. The silver triple knot hummed with energy, and filled the space with light. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the scene her newfound powers allowed her to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Slayer's brunette hair blew behind her as she ran to the screams of a baby. Her heart pounded as her feet hit the pavement. She turned again, causing the leather duster she wore to billow out behind her.  
  
The cries were getting closer. She knew the infant was near.  
  
Then, all at once, the crying stopped. She paused and waited, trying to discern the child's location. She spun around when a crackling sound alerted her to another presence.  
  
The girl standing there, also a brunette smiled. "Hi, Auntie Dawn."  
  
"Hi, Joyce. What are you doing out here? It's not time."  
  
"Not yet, but soon. You know it will be soon."  
  
Dawn watched as her own slim figure began to fill out into the body of a very pregnant woman. "You'll know when new life begins. When you hear the cries, it will be time."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dawn awoke when the pain hit her. She checked the time, and waited.  
  
Dawn stared at the clock on the nightstand. She counted the minutes until the pain hit again. She was down to 8 minutes between contractions, the real kind this time. Not the ones that she had 3 weeks ago that had scared everyone out of bed at 2 in the morning. No, these were the real ones, the kind that twisted the small of her back and cramped her abdomen.  
  
She was supposed to wait until they were 5 minutes apart. The doctor had made her promise not to come in until then. "The first baby always takes longer," the doctor had said.  
  
So Dawn continued to lie in her bed, her husband snoring softly behind her, oblivious to the spasms of pain that came regularly. "Well," she thought, "At least it's almost morning. No waking them up in the middle of the night."  
  
The thought had barely passed before she experienced a new sensation: warm wetness between her legs. And not the kind that had gotten her into this predicament in the first place. She lifted the covers and saw what she was expecting. Her water had broken.  
  
Sighing, she shook the sturdy shoulder of her husband. "Billy? Billy, hon, we have to go."  
  
"Hmmm.." Snort. Yawn. Roll over. Snore.  
  
She shook him again. "Billy, it's time. the baby." She tapped his shoulder now. "Sweetie, you have to get up."  
  
She tried to sit up herself, but the huge bulk of her belly weighed her down. Even with her Slayer strength, it was a struggle.  
  
She pushed herself off the bed and walked around it to her husband's side. She tilted her head at his sleeping form, and decided on a radical approach. "Vampires!"  
  
Billy Porter bolted upright. "What?! Here?! How?!" He looked around their dark bedroom frantically. Dawn stood with her hands on her hips, her protruding stomach pushed out a bit further. "Great, 'Hon I'm having the baby' won't wake you up," she walked to the closet and picked out some clean clothing, "But say the word 'Vampire', and it's 'I'm up! I'm up!'"  
  
She started changing while her confused husband took in her words, then he became even more panicked. "Now!? You're sure? I mean, of course you're sure." He threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "I mean, you would know. It's not like last time." He stopped and picked up her already packed suitcase. "It isn't, is it?"  
  
"No, Billy. It's for real this time."  
  
"Good. I mean. are you okay? How do you feel?"  
  
It was then that another contraction came. Dawn steadied herself by leaning on the dresser for support. "Been better," she said, grimacing slightly.  
  
Billy rushed to her side, and helped her change her clothes before ushering her out the door and into the car, driving to the hospital as quickly and as safely as he could manage.  
  
She was quickly settled into a private room. IVs and wires and electrodes to a fetal heart monitor were attached, and a few other things were hooked up that she quite frankly would have liked to know about before today. But it would all be worth it.  
  
After she was tethered to just about every piece of equipment in the room, Billy headed out to make the calls to family and friends who would want to know the blessed event was about to take place.  
  
The nurse moved silently, smiling every so often as she checked the readings on the monitors, and jotted down the information on the chart.  
  
Dawn smiled at a memory, one she had thought of a lot lately. a night a little more than 15 years ago, when another Scoobie was in this same position.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sat in the waiting room and watched as Giles calmed Spike. Why he was so nervous wasn't really clear to the teen. She watched as Giles talked quietly with him, trying to explain the medical advances in childbirth within the last century.  
  
Buffy came into the lounge carrying cups filled with coffee and hot cocoa, and sat next to her sister. Dawn turned to the oldest Summers. "What's up with Spike. You'd think it was his baby." She blanched at her own words. "It's not. Is it?"  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "Of course not, Dawnie. You have to remember he hasn't dealt with anyone having a baby in over a century. And from what he's told me, having both the mom and the new baby come out all right, and survive, wasn't as likely as it is now." She handed her sister a cup of cocoa and put an arm around her. "He's just scared for Xander and Anya. I am too, a little bit."  
  
Dawn nodded and took a sip. "Yeah. I get that."  
  
Willow came in a few minutes later, with Jason trailing behind. "Did I miss it? Did the baby come?" she asked as she took off her jacket and sat next to Dawn.  
  
"No," Buffy stated, and handed her friend some coffee. "They just had Xander go back in a little while ago, so I think it'll be soon."  
  
Jason sat in an armchair across from the women. He was the newcomer to the group. After closing the Hellmouth nearly a year ago, he had decided to stay in town, and had himself transferred to Buffy's department. He was one of the higher ups, but it was still "Buffy's department". He had found a good friend in Willow, and in some ways, he had replaced Xander, who became more of a husband to Anya then just a buddy of the Scoobies.  
  
Through the changes though, the group had managed to stay together.  
  
Dawn smiled at Jason, then saw Spike walking towards them with Giles.  
  
Giles sat in the chair next to Jason, while Spike sat on the other side of Buffy.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Buffy asked her lover.  
  
"No, can't say as I am." Spike was nearly as pale as he had been before his trip to Africa.  
  
Giles shook his head. "It is rather disconcerting to all men, regardless of the century you originate from."  
  
"Here. Here!" Jason agreed.  
  
Just then Xander ran out of the double doors that separated the ward from the waiting room. "She's a girl! And she's perfect." He ran to the group, still wearing the hospital gown, cap and footies issued to him earlier, ". 6 pounds, 11 ounces, and little, so tiny." Buffy, Willow and Dawn leapt up and surrounded him in a bear hug. Out of nowhere Spike joined them, nearly in tears.  
  
Giles and Jason took turns giving him more manly congratulations and handshakes while patting him on the shoulder.  
  
Spike hung back, his arm around Buffy.  
  
"See, everything's ok," Buffy smiled up at him.  
  
"When can we see them?" Dawn asked, referring to mother and daughter.  
  
Xander took off the sterile cap. "In a little while. The doctors have to clean up the baby, and make sure Anya's ok. But she was great. I can't believe what she." he smiled full of pure joy. "I just love her.them, so much." Pure Xander. pure heart.  
  
The new father went back through the double doors, and the gang made quick work of going to the gift shop, being sure to buy any and all of the cutest baby things they could carry. Then they waited.  
  
It was hard for Xander to convince the nurse that all of these people were family. But as he said it, he knew it was true. With such a large group, he needed to be sure no one would be asked to wait outside.  
  
They were all led in by "Daddy" and saw a smiling Anya holding a pink blanket and rocking slightly in the bed as she cooed. When she heard them come in, she grinned from ear to ear. "I love epidurals," she said plainly, "I really do."  
  
The grins of all were easily seen. They gathered around the bed, trying not to crowd in too close. Anya pulled the baby away from herself so that each pair of eyes could drink in the sight of this new life.  
  
The baby's head of hair was dark brown, like her father's, while her face was small and dainty like her mother's. Her nose was Xander's, Dawn was sure, and maybe the toes. Buffy thought her little hands looked more like Xander's, but that her tiny fingers resembled her mother's.  
  
The group made a game of which of the baby's miniature features were from which parent, while taking turns holding her. Dawn let the baby's fingers wrap around her pinky, and she studied her hands. As the baby's grip loosened, she held its tiny hand, and was about to place a kiss on her palm when something caught her eye.  
  
Willow's head popped up when she felt the concern coming from the young Slayer.  
  
"Uh, guys," Dawn stood stock-still. "Buffy, I think you should see this."  
  
Anya watched the teen that had interrupted her account of giving birth. She saw her daughter's tiny hand being held out by the girl. "What is it? Is something wrong with my baby?"  
  
Dawn shook her head as she showed them all what she had noticed.  
  
In the center of the newborn's palm was a birthmark. It closely resembled three knots, all intertwined.  
  
Anya looked from Xander to Giles, from Buffy to Spike to Dawn, and then back to Xander.  
  
Xander did a double take before staring at his little girl's hand. "What does it mean?"  
  
"It can't mean." Giles started. He had moved back to Sunnydale 11 months ago, searching for whomever would come next in Dawn's line, to no avail. If this baby was next. "She can't be the next to be called. She wouldn't be old enough for anything for quite some time."  
  
Spike studied the tiny mark just as they all did. Thinking this was familiar for some reason, he searched his memory. The way Slayers were formed. How the first line was created. But the amount of time between Slayers couldn't be 15 years. That was just ludicrous. unless Dawn was meant to live longer than the original line. That was when it hit him. "The first Slayer."  
  
They all turned their attention to him.  
  
"What was that, Spike?" Xander asked. "What about the first Slayer?"  
  
"When she died," Spike began, "Jumar told me. after the first Slayer died, the next in line came from her clan. He didn't say how long it took, or how long the first Slayer fought, but I remember. The second one was from the same clan as her tribe."  
  
They were silent as they turned back to the baby. Dawn cuddled her close. "So you're next, huh?"  
  
Anya and Xander weren't sure how much they liked this news, but Dawn felt connected to the baby immediately. "What are you naming her?"  
  
Pulled back into "normal" baby discussions, the new parents smiled. Anya put her arms out so that she could hold her precious child. "Well, Xander and I weren't sure if you two would approve," she said to Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Xander picked up the sentence, "But if it's ok, we'd like to name her Joyce Ann."  
  
Buffy's eyes began to tear, and a small wistful smile spread across her face. Dawn half-smiled, and half-cried. Then they looked at each other, and smiled widely. Buffy nodded to her friends. "Yeah, I think that fits her."  
  
Giles moved in closer. "I think Joyce would have been honored." He placed a hand firmly on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"Right proper of you," Spike commented as he stood with the Summers women.  
  
Willow stood with Jason, who knew who Joyce was, but only from the stories shared at meetings or get togethers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present time  
  
Buffy sat with William on the couch. The seven-year old boy between them, Bradley, named after the detective who had died just two years after Buffy became a police officer, was sleeping soundly on his father's lap.  
  
Willow sat with Jason on another couch. Their three children, one girl and two boys, ranging in age from ten to three, were sitting on the floor coloring, or scribbling, quietly arguing over crayons.  
  
Xander and Anya sat on the side-by-side armchairs, while Joyce tried to settle the argument with the three children. The teen's long brown hair hung in soft waves down her back.  
  
Giles, who stayed in Sunnydale after returning 16 years ago, sat on another chair. His hair had grayed, and there was less of it, but the energy in his soul kept him young, as did the company he kept. His mission now was to find other young girls who bore the symbol that both Dawn and Joyce had. In the sixteen years he had searched, only one other girl was found. She was nearly eight years old by now, and lived in New Orleans. But after making a few more excursions to Louisiana, his suspicions were confirmed. More replacements for the new Slayer line were being born.  
  
But now they sat, and they waited. Not for a Slayer, but for a baby.  
  
Over the years, this had become a familiar occurrence. The Scoobies were reproducing, and the hospital was prospering from it. The group was convened here every few years or so to welcome another member of the gang into the world. This time, it was Dawn's baby.  
  
A sight that Xander, Jason, and Spike were all too familiar with, soon came into view. Only the short phrases from each new father were different. Billy ran out of the double doors, fitted with the sterile, and so not stylish, cap and gown. "A boy! I have a son!" He nearly fell as he slipped in his blue footies. "He's perfect. Dawn is great! And I don't ever want to see that again. But I love her!"  
  
As always, the gift shop was soon raided, and they were ushered into the room of the new mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn contemplated having her first baby at thirty-three, and wondered if she could handle it all. She had wanted to wait until her calling was passed on. But Joyce never seemed to come into her power. Then one night, the pill she took to prevent pregnancy didn't do its job. There had been some difficult discussions, and then some serious decisions. But the group, her family, all helped her to know that it was time for her to start another part of her life. Whatever happened, she would always have them. And now, she had a son as well.  
  
But the dreams. the ones with Joyce seemed to comfort her. Then she looked at her hand, and saw that the mark was gone. Was it because of her son's birth? Before that moment, she didn't know if her time as the Slayer would ever be over. Now. Before she could finish the thought, her husband walked in, followed by all of the Scoobies.  
  
One by one, they compared the features of the baby to the features of the parents. Many pats on backs, hugs and tears were shared.  
  
The woman compared the pain of the most recent birth to those in their respective pasts. The men tried to ignore this conversation, and turned to more manly topics, such as which car seat had the best rating.  
  
The group dwindled, little by little, as the morning wore on. Jobs and school were a part of each of their lives. Dawn asked Anya and Xander to stay with Joyce, so she could talk to them, alone.  
  
Once it was just the four of them, and her baby, she asked Xander to close the door.  
  
"I've had a dream the last few nights," she said shifting her pillows around to get more comfortable. Joyce got up and helped her. Dawn smiled and thanked her. "I wasn't sure what they meant until a little while ago." Dawn cradled her son in one arm, and showed them the palm of her free hand. "The mark, it's gone."  
  
Xander and Anya looked from Dawn to their 15-year-old daughter.  
  
Joyce knew what was up. From her earliest memories, she had been told she might be chosen. She'd taken fighting lessons from her Aunt Buffy and Uncle William for as long as she could remember. Demons, Vampires, and any other kind of beast that Dawn had encountered over the years were never hidden from Miss Harris. She knew and understood what the world was, and that it's very existence was due to the people she saw daily.  
  
She had never been told she had to be a Slayer, or that she had no choice. In fact, she never thought of not choosing. Not because she would be forced, but because it was natural. Dawn was a Slayer. Buffy and Spike were too, although Spike was now "William", and was the only male Slayer known in history.  
  
Slayers were good. They saved other people's lives, and then lived out their own.  
  
"I have something for you, Joyce," Dawn said as she pulled the chain out from under her gown. She had fought the nurses tooth and nail to keep it on. She asked the young girl to unclasp it for her. Joyce did, and held it, unable to speak. "It's for you. It was Buffy's first cross as the Slayer, and then mine. Now it's yours."  
  
"But, I'm not a slayer. I mean, I would, but I never got stronger." Her eyes welled up.  
  
"I think you are now. It was something I hadn't thought of before, well, at least, not in a long time, anyway. I didn't get my strength until Spike, I mean, William received a new life." She rocked her newborn son slowly. "I think that that's the trigger: not death for us, but new life."  
  
"You mean, she won't have to die?" Anya asked, relief and confusion painted on her face.  
  
Xander looked at his little girl. "I can't believe we were that young," he said out loud.  
  
"Me, either," Dawn agreed. "I want Buffy and Spike to take her out tonight, if that's ok. Test the Slayer sense."  
  
"Oh! Can I dad?!!" Joyce pleaded.  
  
Xander wasn't sure what to say. He'd had 15 years to prepare for this, and now it was really happening.  
  
"Of course. I know they were planning on taking over for you anyway. I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
Xander whipped his head around to face his wife and gave her an "Are-you- nuts?" look. He conceded though, when he saw his wife's eyes. "Yeah, tonight's fine."  
  
Joyce squealed and jumped up to hug her dad.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated as she hugged him.  
  
Xander flailed his arms. "Breathing.issue. Joycie," he coughed.  
  
Joyce's eyes widened when she let go and looked into her dad's flushed face. "Dad?"  
  
"Well, I think that answers that question," Anya nodded at her observation. Dawn giggled at them all.  
  
The world sure works in mysterious ways.  
  
The End  
  
*********************************** ***************************************  
  
Well, that's it guys. I'm not continuing this story. This was me joining the season 7 fic bandwagon. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, R&R to give me high marks in all areas. Seriously, thanks to all who reviewed this story. I really loved it. Next project. third installment of Akoshta. 


End file.
